Ruu Miko
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: Completo ¡¡Finalmente me deja subir el último capítulo! Una aventura sobre el mar. Lina es Ruu Miko y está decidida a obtener todo lo que quiere... incluyendo a Gourry. LG, ZA, XF y V?
1. Angel

Angel  
  
Lina encuentra un angel atrapado en un barco. Comienza la aventura  
  
*******  
  
El mar estaba sereno, las aguas reflejaban los últimos rayos del atardecer en un glorioso despliegue de rojos y anaranjados sobre un destelleante mar de oro.  
  
"Capitán, mañana estaremos en posición para atacar el barco."  
  
"Bien... ¿Está todo listo como lo ordené?"  
  
"Si mi capitán."  
  
"Perfecto. Trae mi comida." Y sin más el marino salió del camarote del capitán.  
  
El capitán se reclinó en el borde de la ventana que había en su camarote observando cómo se desvanecían rápidamente los últimos rayos del sol. Los colores se reflejaban nítidamente sobre el lustroso y rojizo cabello del capitán.  
  
"Ahh... hermoso." Suspiró y reflexionó sobre el inminente ataque que tenía planeado sobre el barco que cruzaría la ruta a la cual se acercaban. Sus ojos brillaban semejando chispas de fuego. El barco que iban a interceptar era un supuesto barco mercante. Pero el capitán sabía más que eso... Era un barco reconocido por su tráfico de esclavos, así como otras mercaderías de valor de orígen dudoso.  
  
La puerta se abrió y dos marineros cargados al extremo con bandejas y platos entraron al camarote. Los ojos del capitán se iluminaron.  
  
"¡¡¡Comida!!!" Y comenzó a engullir como si fuera el último día de su existencia.  
  
*******  
  
El barco mercante Furendoshippu (1), surcaba apaciblemente las olas. Su gentil apariencia delataba muy poco de lo que ocurría en su interior. Si bien, sobre cubierta, todo era tranquilidad, en el fondo del barco se escuchaban gemidos y sollozos. El ocasional ruido de cadenas acompañaba la total oscuridad.  
  
La puerta del confinamiento se abrió y un marinero borracho iluminó el interior de lugar con una lámpara. Observó a los esclavos que yacían acurrucados en las esquinas o en el suelo y finalmente se decidió por uno.  
  
"¡Tú! Vendrás conmigo esta noche."  
  
El esclavo abrió los ojos lleno de terror y trató de alejarse de la asquerosa mano que intentaba alcanzarlo, pero en vano, las cadenas no le permitían mucho movimiento. Intentó soltarse pero prontamente fue tomado del cuello y sintió faltarle el aire. Con un leve gemido se dejó caer de rodillas. Cuando el contrabandista sintió que el esclavo se volvía sumiso, soltó la presión en el cuello.  
  
"Muy bien... ahora camina." Lo arrastró más que permitirle caminar. Apenas llevaba unos pantalones muy sucios que no le ayudaban en los momentos más fríos del interior de la celda. Sus largos cabellos estaban igual de sucios, los ojos aguados y las costillas se podían contar fácilmente. El esclavo era inusualmente alto y había en su porte algo que lo distinguía del resto. Sintió que lo arrastraban más bruscamente por los corredores hasta uno de los camarotes.  
  
Fue arrojado al interior y la puerta fue cerrada. El marino estaba completamente borracho. La esbelta figura y el cabello largo del esclavo le hacían pensar que se encontraba con una de las prostitutas del último puerto donde habían atracado.  
  
"Ahora te portarás bien conmigo." Gruñó el marino muy cerca del rostro del esclavo. Sus ojos se llenaron de un súbdito fuego y más por instinto que por coherencia, golpeó en pleno rostro al hombre. Este cayó de espaldas provocando un enorme escándalo al cual no tardaron en acudir algunos otros compañeros del borracho.  
  
"Maldita prostituta, te voy a enseñar modales." Y entre todos lo llevaron a rastras a cubierta.  
  
Ya en cubierta, se pudo percatar que era muy temprano en la mañana, la brisa fresca del mar lo recibió, pero de inmediato fue arrojado al suelo, donde los marinos ataron sus manos a una cuerda que colgaron lo suficientemente alto como para obligarlo a estirarse por completo en la punta de los pies.  
  
El marino borracho tomó una cuerda, desachiendo los cabos y amarrándole unos pequeños garfios a cada uno. Todo esto lo hizo frente a los ojos del esclavo. Luego, un poco tambaleante, se puso a espaldas del infortunado.  
  
El primer azote lo hizo gritar de dolor mientras los demás marineros reían. Otro latigazo y otro, los garfios laceraban su espalda y pronto sintió que algo cálido bajaba por sus espaldas. Más latigazos y continuaba gritando. Sintió que la vista se le nublaba, que todo iba perdiendo su color y mientras continuaba el cruel asalto, comenzó a perder el conocimiento. Tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor, de hecho, los latigazos ya no los sentía tan crueles. La muerte extendía sus reconfortantes brazos hacia él pero aún no era libre de seguirla.  
  
Un fuerte cañonazo se escuchó retumbar a lo lejos, un suave silvido y de repente una tremenda explosión.  
  
"¡Nos atacan, estamos bajo fuego, capitán!" Exclamaron los hombres en cubierta.  
  
De inmediato se olvidaron del esclavo, que permaneció colgado y aparentemente muerto.  
  
La ágil fragata se deslizaba sin dificultad alcanzado en breve al pesado barco mercante. De inmediato fueron lanzados cables tensores que aseguraron la fragata y los alegados piratas comenzaron a abordar la nave. Una pequeña figura saltó de una proa a la otra, espada en mano. Sus rojos cabellos ondulaban salvajes y sus ojos refulgían con la excitación del momento.  
  
Los marinos del barco mercante perecían rapidamente dado el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraban. El capitán del Furendoshippu se abalanzó sobre la pequeña figura que sabía era el capitán de la fragata. La asquerosa figura le aventajaba en tamaño, pero no en habilidad. Prontamente el capitán del Furendoshippu estuvo desarmado y a los pies de la aparente desventajada figura.  
  
"Maldito demonio." Escupió el capitán del Furendoshippu.  
  
"Ne, me han llamado muchas cosas pero demonio es la primera vez." Sonrió el aludido.  
  
"¡Hiretsukan!, ¿quién eres?" Preguntó.  
  
La figura se acercó colocando su espada contra la garganta del hombre arrodillado.  
  
"Soy la Ruu Miko." Y seguidamente sonrió.  
  
El capitán del Furendoshippu se quedó en blanco y al reaccionar selló su sentencia de muerte con un simple comentario.  
  
"Para ser mujer eres más plana que una tabla." Dijo realmente sorprendido.  
  
La figura comenzó a temblar, un aura roja la envolvió, como si el fuego la estuviera consumiendo, sus cabellos flotaron con la energía acumulada y de repente...  
  
"¡¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!!!" Y el capitán del Furendoshippu no fue más que un simple recuerdo.  
  
*******  
  
Los tripulantes del Ryuu Dorei inspeccionaron el interior del barco mientras que el capitán inspecionaba la cubierta. Se percató entonces del hombre que colgaba de una cuerda cerca del mastil. Aparentemente estaba muerto. Sus cabellos refulgían al sol como oro y su pálido rostro parecía dormido. Rodeó la figuera y se horrorizó al descubrir las profundas heridas y la sangre comenzando a coagularse sobre ellas. Sintió lastima, quizás si hubieran llegado un poco antes...  
  
"Eres como un ángel al que le han arrancado las alas." Musitó.  
  
Al menos recibiría los honores mortuorios, pensó para sus adentros y con un certero golpe cortó la soga que lo suspendía en el aire. Al caer al suelo, sin embargo, le pareció escuchar un leve quejido. Se dobló sobre la figura y tanteó su cuello en busca de un pulso. La carne aún estaba tibia y para sus asombros un débil pero constante latido se dejó sentir.  
  
Llamó a dos de sus hombres y les ordenó que llevaran al herido de inmediato al Ryuu Dorei.  
  
*******  
  
La muerte rehuía sus vanos intentos por alcanzarla. La fiebre lo consumía y la sed se le hacía insoportable. Tuvo en algún momento la idea de estar descansando sobre una suave cama, tendido boca abajo, pero no podía realmente ver dónde se encontraba. Finalmente, después de pasar varias pesadillas, comenzó a despertar.  
  
Al principio se quedó muy quieto sobre la suave cama, ignorante a sus alrededores. Finalmente, se decidió a abrir los ojos. Aquello era increiblemente trabajoso, pero al cabo de un rato logró enfocarlos. Tuvo la leve sensación de no estar sólo y sus sospechas se confirmaron al escuchar un par de pasos al lado de donde se halllaba. Seguidamente unas manos se posaron sobre su espalda.  
  
Trató de alejarse de inmediato, pero todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor.  
  
"Shhhh.... Tranquilo, no te haré daño." Escuchó una suave voz.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" Susurró débilmente.  
  
"Alguien que desea ayudarte. Ahora permíteme concentrarme." Pudo sentir una suave oleada de bienestar. Dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada y un suspiro de alivio fue lo último que escuchó su benefactor.  
  
*******  
  
La Ruu Miko se reclinó levemente en su asiento. El cansancio se había apoderado de la frágil figura luego de haber pasado dos días completos tratando de sanar las profundas heridas del hombre que se hallaba en su camarote, sobre su cama y que había rescatado del Furendoshippu. Seguramente iba a ser vendido como esclavo al igual que los otros que habían rescatado sus hombres del fondo del maldito barco. Había ordenado a sus hombres que hundieran aquella pesadilla flotante luego de haber descargado todos sus tesoros. Justo en esos momentos se dirigían a la isla Refugio donde tenían un puerto seguro donde atracar.  
  
Estaba totalmente agotada, el hechizo la había drenado de gran parte de su energía física. Sin embargo, pensó, había valido la pena. La piel bajo sus manos estaba practicamente libre de cicatrices, como si nunca nada la hubiera tocado. El hombre yacía sumido en un profundo sueño, esta vez apacible. Satisfecha con su trabajo, llamó a uno de sus hombres y pidió un gran banquete.  
  
*******  
  
Unos brillantes rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana, iluminando el camarote. Sobre las finas sábanas yacía la figura del hombre que hacía unos días había rescatado del Furendoshippu. Dormía placidamente y ella lo observaba desde una esquina de su lujosa habitación. Le parecía como un hermoso angel dormido.  
  
Heaven must be missing an angel cause you are here with me.  
  
"El cielo debe haber perdido un angel." Susurró, pero el murmullo fue suficiente para despertar al convaleciente.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó algo aturdido y amodorrado.  
  
"A bordo del Ryuu Dorei, mi barco."  
  
Por unos instantes el hombre se le quedó mirando desde su posición.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió, cómo llegué aquí?" Preguntó suavemente.  
  
"Te rescaté del barco mercante, colgabas de una soga." Fue la simple respuesta.  
  
"¿Eres el capitán de este barco?, pareces muy joven..."  
  
"Corrección, soy la capitana. Lina Inverse." Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de sorpresa.  
  
"Ruu... Miko..." Era imposible, no podía estar vivo si se hallaba en el barco de la temible pirata. No muchos sobrevivían los ataques de la avariciosa mujer.  
  
"Vaya, veo que me conoces entonces." Sonrió suavemente. "¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
"Gourry...."  
  
"Gourry... Bueno, Gourry, tan pronto atraquemos en alguno de los puertos en tierra firme, puedes hacer lo que gustes, lo mismo para el resto de los prisioneros del barco mercante. Estar adentro de ese infierno es más que suficiente castigo, L-sama lo sabe."  
  
Gourry la observó unos momentos, por un tiempo, cuando la vio por primera vez, podía haber jurado que era un muchachito, con muy malos modales. Pero ciertamente, ahora que sabía lo contrario, encontraba difícil creer que fuera una mujer, o mejor dicho, le parecía una chiquilla. Cómo era posible que fuera capitana de un barco, al frente de rudos hombres de mar.  
  
"Gracias..." Le soltó Gourry. Lina sonrió, hizo un signo de victoria como simple despedida y salió del camarote, dejándolo sólo. Al poco rato entró uno de los hombres del barco con algunas bandejas de comida para el inesperado huésped de la capitana.  
  
*******  
  
El Hanzoku se alejaba de los restos del barco que acababa de atacar y el capitán observaba el esqueleto de madera hundirse. Sus impasibles ojos dorados no mostraban señales de emoción alguna. Sus cabellos acuamarinos ondulaban suavemente a sus espaldas. Cansado de la escena se dirigió a su camarote donde le esperaban dos de sus distinguidas prisioneras.  
  
"¡Paireetsu, exijo una explicación para semejante barbarie!" Gritó una de las prisioneras. Su porte denotaba que pertenecía a la realeza. Sus cabellos rubios como el oro estaban compuestos en un elegante moño con rizos y bucles. La otra prisionera, aunque un poco más callada, también se notaba sumamente indignada, sus azules ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño similar.  
  
El pirata sonrió ante la explosión de la rubia. "Mi Lady, ¿qué modales son esos para tan distinguida dama?"  
  
La rubia se limitó a morderse los labios con furia. La otra prisionera se adelantó y haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas, se dirigió al pirata.  
  
"Es evidente que estamos en una posición muy desventajosa y nos sentimos muy preocupadas por nuestro futuro en sus manos. Si al menos pudiera comentar sus planes con nuestras personas quizás nos sentiríamos un poco más aliviadas." Todo lo dijo en un respetuoso tono, dirigiéndose al pirata.  
  
El pirata hizo una leve reverencia. "Princesa Amelia, es grato poder conversar con alguien tan hermosa e inteligente como usted..." Les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran y la princesa obedeció, su compañera, al contrario, permaneció de pie.  
  
"Embajadora Filia Ul Copt, ¿nos haría el honor de acompañarnos?" La mencionada hizo un evidente gesto de disgusto, pero ante la mirada de la princesa, accedió.  
  
"No pretendo hacerle daño a tan distinguidas damicelas, al contrario, considerense huéspedes de honor a bordo del Hanzoku, mi humilde barco." "Huéspedes forzados..." Murmuró entre dientes la Embajadora.  
  
"Ahh... huéspedes." Repitió. "No es como que puedan abandonar el barco cuando nos encontramos navegando tan lejos de tierra firme."  
  
"¿Cuándo podrá su merced hacernos el favor de dejarnos en tierra firme?" Aventuró la princesa.  
  
"Atracaremos en tierra firme en el momento en que reciba la recompensa por devolver a sus Majestades sanas y salvas." Hizo énfasis en la parte de sanas y salvas. La princesa bajó el rostro ensombrecido.  
  
"Maldito...." Filia apenas podía contener su furia. Se puso de pie con la intención de golpear al pirata. La princesa reaccionó de inmediato sujetándola.  
  
"Lady Filia, por favor, no haga enojar a nuestro estimado capitán." Dijo resueltamente.  
  
"Vaya, vaya... Sus modales no son precisamente los de una Embajadora tan importante. Cualquiera pensaría que el embajador no la ha educado correctamente." Sonrió maliciosamente el pirata.  
  
"El embajador estará tras su pista capitán, mucho antes de lo que pueda saber y yo me deleitaré viéndo cómo lo clava al mastil con su espada." Los azules ojos de la Embajadora brillaban con un maligno resplandor y la princesa se le había quedado viendo horrorizada.  
  
"Ya veremos quién queda sobre el mastil, mi lady. Mientras tanto, permítanme mostrarle sus camarotes." Dijo seriamente el pirata.  
  
Salieron del camarote del capitán y varios hombres las escoltaron. El barco en su interior era muy lujoso. La primera habitación le fue asignada a la Embajadora, quien entró con la cabeza muy en alto, tras lo cual, los hombres aseguraron la puerta.  
  
El pirata escoltó a la princesa a la segunda habitación. Al entrar se percató que era mucho más espaciosa que el camarote del capitán, y mucho más lujosa. Al fondo de la misma había una especie de jaula de hierro, cubierta con unas cortinas en un azul muy oscuro y borlas doradas.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó curiosa la joven.  
  
"Ahh... es mi mascota princesa." Comentó el pirata. "Le aconsejo que no se acerque demasiado, es un tanto... indómita. Por lo demás, mientras no se le moleste no hay problema alguno." La princesa asintió.  
  
"Espero que la estadía en este barco sea de lo más agradable para su Majestad. Lamento tener que cerrar los cuartos, pero es más por su seguridad que por no permitirles salir. No es seguro que dos hermosas damicelas se paseen entre lobos de mar." Y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
"Ahhh... capitán..." Llamó la princesa.  
  
"¿Sí, su Alteza?"  
  
"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó tímidamente. El capitán lo pensó unos segundos.  
  
"Puede llamarme Val si su Majestad lo desea, Capitán Val o simplemente Val. Que tenga un buen día." E hizo una profunda reverencia.  
  
"Igualmente... Capitán Val." Y la puerta se cerró.  
  
*******  
  
¿Flamas, críticas constructivas?, son bienvenidas. Espero les agrade la idea, porque va a ser una larga aventura...  
  
Besos a todos. 


	2. Demonio

Demonio  
  
Gourry le muestra a la Ruu Miko lo que puede hacer. Mientras tanto, un demonio se esconde a bordo del Hanzoku y es la princesa Amelia quien lo descubre primero.  
  
*******  
  
Notas:  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
*******  
  
A bordo del Ryuu Dorei los marineros se preparaban para atracar en el puerto de la isla Refugio. Gourry se hallaba reclinado sobre la baranda del barco. La capitana le había conseguido algunas ropas, una sencilla camisa blanca, holgada de mangas largas, un poco abierta sobre el pecho y unos pantalones oscuros, en mejor estado que los que llevara al momento de ir en el otro barco. Unas botas altas y un cinturón azul claro completaban su vestimenta.  
  
Se sentía mucho mejor, se notaba en su rostro y en el color de su piel, ahora levemente bronceada.  
  
"Ajoy marinero, ¿en qué piensas?" Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó completamente para encontrarse con la capitana.  
  
"Ajoy mi capitana, sólo observaba la isla."  
  
"Lina, llámame Lina."  
  
"Lina... ¿Qué hay en la isla?"  
  
"Ahh... pues venimos aquí después de cada viaje, a descansar, a reparar el Ryuu Dorei, a preparar nuevas provisiones. Es como un hogar." Dijo casualmente. "Gourry, ¿de dónde vienes, qué hacías en ese barco?"  
  
Gourry no podía decirle la verdad a la Ruu Miko, con un gran esfuerzo se dispuso a decir la primera mentira de su vida.  
  
"Soy de todos y ningun lado, un forastero a donde quiera que voy desde que tengo memoria. Y cómo terminé en ese barco... pues por un engaño, dijeron que necesitaban más marinos, que pagarían bien. Necesitaba el dinero."  
  
"Veo." Lina se recostó del barandal. "¿Por qué no te quedas en el Ryuu Dorei? Le sugirió. Gourry la miró sorprendido.  
  
"¿Y en qué podría serte útil?, no sé hacer muchas cosas, no sé nada de atacar barcos."  
  
"Ya podriamos ver en qué me puedes ayudar, pero eso si te interesa." Le replicó Lina.  
  
Gourry lo meditó unos instantes.  
  
"Lina Inverse, te debo la vida. Haré todo lo que me pidas." Dijo sinceramente. Lina sonrió ampliamente.  
  
"Esperaba que dijeras eso." Y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
El Ryuu Dorei atracó en esos momentos y Lina fue la primera en bajar, seguida de Gourry. La algarabía de los nativos que recibían a los tripulantes del barco se mezclaba con música y risas. Esa noche habría que festejar.  
  
*******  
  
La noche se había llenado de mucha más algarabía. Había comida por todas partes, música, bebida y alegría. La capitana estaba sentada junto al fuego, ya con el estómago lleno, disfrutando de un tazón de ale. Gourry estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
"Gourry, ¿estás seguro que no sabes hacernada?, ¿no tendrás algún talento que me estés ocultando?" Lo miró con cierta picardía. Gourry se sonrojó un poco.  
  
"Pues... Mi padre me enseñó lo básico de cómo manejar una espada, lo poco que recuerdo de él." Mintió, la segunda mentira, su padre aún estaba vivo, eso era obvio.  
  
"¿Quieres mostrarme qué puedes hacer?"  
  
"Ahh... Seguro." Dijo vacilante.  
  
Lina llamó a algunos de sus hombres y prontamente consiguieron unas espadas y algunos voluntarios. Las reglas eran simples, nada de ataques mortales, sólo una demostración.  
  
"Bien... ¿listos?"  
  
"¡Hai!" Dos voces gritaron a coro y la batalla comenzó. El primer voluntario quedó desarmado en menos de un minuto.  
  
"¡Siguiente!" Gritó Lina. Uno a uno Gourry fue desarmando a todos los voluntarios. Los hombres que rodeaban a los combatientes gritaban enardecidos. Luego de media hora ya no quedaba hombre en toda la isla que no hubiera desafiado a Gourry y hubiera sido desarmado.  
  
Lina lo miraba como hechizada, sus movimientos eran perfectos y precisos, ágil como un felino. No desperdiciaba ninguna estocada. Lina tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. "Espera aquí Gourry." Le indicó, entrando a una de las casas de la villa. Regresó a los pocos minutos con una espada y se la aventó a Gourry quien soltó la que llevaba en las manos para atraparla. Era una espada muy fina, bellamente adornada.  
  
"¿Nani?" Miró a Lina sorprendido al ver que la capitana del Ryuu Dorei desenvainaba su propia espada.  
  
"Sólo quedo yo Gourry. Veamos si puedes vencerme a mi también."  
  
"Pero no puedo luchar contra tí, me salvaste la vida."  
  
"Estás muy confiado en que vas a vencerme entonces. Sino, no te preocuparía tanto ponerme en ridículo."  
  
Tenía la empuñadura de la espada en una mano y con la otra sujetaba la cubierta.  
  
"¡Vamos Gourry, no me hagas arrepentirme ahora!" Le gritó Lina abalanzándose sobre él.  
  
Por puro instinto desenvainó la espada y recibió el ataque de la capitana. El arma estaba perfectamente balanceada, realmente una obra de arte y en sus manos un arma mortal. La lucha duró más de lo esperado. Lina sabía que Gourry no estaba utilizando todo su potencial con ella, y se debía a su agradecimiento hacia ella.  
  
"¡Kuso! Gourry, deja de actuar."  
  
"Lina, esto no está bien." Decía entre jadeos el pelirubio. Los hombres gritaban alrededor de ellos intentando provocarlos. Finalmente Lina vio una apertura en las defensas de Gourry y golpeó la espada fuera de sus manos.  
  
"Maldición, eres muy terco."  
  
"Lo siento." Se disculpó. Lina envainó su espada y recogió la espada de Gourry del suelo. Se la extendió pero Gourry no quiso aceptarla.  
  
"Baka, quiero que conserves esta espada. No me servirás de nada si no estás armado."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Kuso Gourry, es una espada muy pesada para mí, pero tú puedes manejarla mejor que yo. Los hombres alrededor de ellos comenzaron a dispersarse y continuaron con la fiesta.  
  
"Vamos." Dijo la capitana. "Te invito un trago más."  
  
*******  
  
La princesa llevaba varios días encerrada en el camarote y se encontraba sumamente aburrida. De cuando en cuando el capitán le permitía visitar a la Embajadora con el pretexto de atender a su *mascota*. Sin embargo, ese día en especial sentía unos deseos enormes de levantar las cortinas y aventurar una mirada dentro de la jaula.  
  
De cuando en cuando había escuchado el sonido de un leve movimiento dentro de ella. ¿Sería un tigre?, ¿un leopardo tal vez? Pero de ser así ya hubiera escuchado algún rugido o ronroneo del animal. Quizás era otro tipo de especie extravagante.  
  
Su curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia y se acercó a la jaula. Sujetó el borde de la cortina y comenzó a subirla poco a poco. Nada, al menos todavía no podía ver indicios de la mascota del capitán. Sabía que no sería molestada hasta la hora de la cena. Tiempo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad.  
  
Sujetó la cortina a una de las esquinas de la jaula e hizo lo mismo con la otra parte. Para su sorpresa descubrió una cama en el interior, sobre ella descansaba una figura. Fue por una de las lámparas para ver con mayor claridad y se acercó por el lado donde creía que podría ver mejor lo que yacía en la cama.  
  
La figura se movió imperceptiblemente molesta por la luz. Parecía humano, pero su piel era de un color azuloso, unos delicados grilletes de oro refulgían sobre sus manos y sus pies. Sus cabellos de un pálido color metálico casi lavanda. La princesa se acercó todo lo que pudo a los barrotes.  
  
"¿Hola?" Aventuró quedamente.  
  
La figura se despertó sobresaltada y de inmediato se puso de rodillas sobre la cama en una posición amenazadora. La princesa abrió los ojos enormemente.  
  
"Quimera..." Dijo asombrada.  
  
Había escuchado de la temible especie de monstruos, parte demonio, parte humanos y parte golem. Crueles y peligrosos, capaces de utilizar magia.  
  
La quimera se le quedó viendo fijamente y la princesa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la mirada del monstruo.  
  
"Demonio, humano y golem." La quimera dejó de mirarla y se acurrucó en el extremo opuesto de la jaula, como si tratara de esconderse. Sus movimientos notaban más temor que agresividad y la princesa pudo percibirlo. Su corazón se compadeció. Alejó la lámpara y la colgó de una argolla en la pared.  
  
"No te voy a hacer daño, no estoy armada." Le dijo quietamente mostrando sus manos. "¿Ves?"  
  
El demonio no mostró señas de haberla entendido. Amelia estudió detenidamente la jaula hasta encontrar la puerta. Probó el seguro de la misma pero estaba cerrado. Quizás había una llave en alguna parte. Recordó haber visto una, dentro de un cajón. La buscó rápidamente y regresó a la jaula. La insertó y sin ningún problema la llave encajó perfectamente. Sin embargo no la giró.  
  
Y si el demonio le hacía daño... Pero se veia tan asustado, le había conmovido el corazón. Se decidió y giró la llave en la cerradura, pero al momento la quimera se levantó rapidamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta. La joven princesa se quedó petrificada, el temor paralizándola.  
  
"L-sama..." Susurró en forma de oración pensando que esos segundos eran los últimos de su vida.  
  
Pero el demonio no la atacó, simplemente quitó la mano de la princesa de la llave, giró la misma hasta cerrar nuevamente el seguro y con un perceptible sonido, la llave se partió dentro de la cerradura.  
  
La princesa se quedó unos segundos sin habla. Frente a ella la quimera estaba completamente erguida. Era obvio que su género era el opuesto al suyo pues además de los grilletes de oro, sólo llevaba una especie de túnica blanca que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su pecho. Era un poco más alta que ella y sus ojos de un azul muy profundo.  
  
"¿No deseas salir?" Preguntó sorprendida. Un gesto negativo fue su única respuesta.  
  
"¡¡Puedes entenderme!!" Se acercó a la jaula, la quimera retrocedió un poco.  
  
"¿Puedes hablar?" Preguntó ansiosa. Una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
"¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Amelia Wil Telsa, princesa de Seiryuun." La quimera se alejó un poco más.  
  
"Zelgadis." Dijo con voz profunda pero algo tímido.  
  
"Zelgadis... Dime, ¿por qué no quieres salir de esta jaula?"  
  
"Estoy seguro aquí adentro." Murmuró.  
  
"¿Seguro en una jaula? Pero si no te puedo hacer daño... ¿Estás hecho de piedra no? Sería imposible que yo te pudiera dañar." Dijo la princesa sorprendida de la ingenuidad de la quimera.  
  
"Dejame sólo." Y sin decir más le dio la espalda y se acurrucó en la cama.  
  
"Eres un maleducado." La princesa habló en un tono más alto de lo normal, casi chillón, cosa que hizo sobresaltar a la quimera. "¿No sabes que no le puedes dar la espalda a una princesa?"  
  
La quimera se acurrucó alejándose más de la princesa enojada.  
  
"Siquiera podrías tener algo de educación, ya que te quería ayudar a salir de esta asquerosa jaula." Su voz se volvió más chillona aún.  
  
De repente una especie de aullido la ensordeció. "¡¡¡VALLLLLL!!!!"  
  
El aullido continuó hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente y por ella entró el capitán.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Al ver que las cortinas de la jaula estaban a un lado, maldijo coloridamente. Trató de abrir la puerta pero la llave partida se lo impidió. Desenvainó su espada y de un certero golpe rompió el seguro y entró.  
  
Corrió al lado de la aullante quimera y lo tomó en brazos, al instante se detuvieron los gritos. Entre sollozos sólo se podía escuchar palabras incoherentes. El capitán volteó a ver a la princesa quien estaba tan asustada como la quimera en sus brazos. Le hizo gestos al marino que lo había seguido al camarote.  
  
"Jiras, lleva a la princesa al cuarto de la Embajadora." El marino asintió.  
  
"Yo... lo siento capitán Val... no fue mi intención." Trató de disculparse la joven.  
  
"Jiras... ahora." Y regresó su atención a la estremecida quimera.  
  
"Zel... shhhh... no pasa nada. Fue mi culpa. Shhhhhh...." Lo abrazó con ternura mientras el demonio se aferraba patéticamente a sus ropas.  
  
******* 


	3. Una Cena Especial

Capítulo 03  
  
Una Cena Especial  
  
¿Cuán difícil es convencer a una tímida quimera de cenar con una princesa? Depende de la motivación.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
*******  
  
La princesa no fue regresada esa noche al camarote que ocupara, se quedó en el camarote de la Embajadora, quien agradeció al menos tener la compañía de la princesa y saber que estaba bien.  
  
Aún se hallaba un poco perturbada por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Esa mañana, el capitán les había indicado que tomarían el desayuno juntos, con el pretexto de conocer un poco más a sus huéspedes.  
  
El desayuno pasó muy normal a excepción de uno que otro comentario mordaz entre el capitán y la Embajadora. La princesa por su parte, se encontraba muy callada.  
  
"¿Princesa... sucede algo?" Preguntó el capitán cortésmente. Esto sacó a la princesa de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Ahh... disculpe Capitán Val, sólo estaba... pensando en... Pues... usted sabe, en su... *mascota*." El capitán suspiró visiblemente.  
  
"Sólo quería saber si se encontraba bien."  
  
"Su Alteza... lamento haberle mentido acerca del ocupante de la jaula... Pero como sabrá, las quimeras son consideradas demonios muy valiosos y peligrosos." Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana. "Sin embargo, Zelgadis es una excepción, como ya se habrá dado cuenta. Hace unos tres años que está en mi barco y sólo he logrado que confíe en mí." Dijo con cierta cautela.  
  
"¿Por qué lo mantiene en una jaula?"  
  
"Piensa que son seguras, dentro de la jaula nadie lo puede molestar si se mantiene la puerta cerrada." La princesa se avergonzó visiblemente.  
  
"No lo sabía."  
  
"No tenía forma de saberlo su Majestad. Pienso que quizás Zelgadis ha sufrido demasiado. Cuando lo encontré se hallaba en penosa condición, aún con su piel tan fuerte, tenía cicatrices y heridas profundas en todo el cuerpo."  
  
"¿Dónde lo encontró capitán?"  
  
"Pues digamos que lo... sustraje de un barco de piratas."  
  
"Ladrón que roba ladrón tiene mil años de perdón..." Murmuró sarcásticamente la embajadora. La princesa le dio una mirada de reproche.  
  
"Es extraño que un pirata sienta lástima hacia otro ser viviente." Comentó la Embajadora en tono de burla.  
  
"Extraño pero no imposible." Agregó el capitán lo más cortésmente posible.  
  
"De todas formas, yo fui el responsable de lo que sucedió anoche, no debí poner a la princesa en el cuarto de la quimera. Mis más sinceras disculpas su Alteza."  
  
"Baka." Musitó la Embajadora. Si el pirata la escuchó, no le dio importancia.  
  
"Es sólo que tenía la esperanza..."  
  
"De que la quimera asesinara a la princesa." Añadió la embajadora.  
  
"¡Embajadora!" Volvió a reprocharle la princesa. "¿Esperanza de qué capitán?"  
  
"De que un poco de compañía le haría bien... a la quimera quiero decir."  
  
"Pamplinas."  
  
"Embajadora, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil una conversación cuando usted está incluida en ella?"  
  
"Capitán, usted insinúa que le hubiera agradado que la princesa iniciara una especie de amistad con semejante aberración." Dijo la embajadora en un tono altanero. El capitán se tensó.  
  
"En primer lugar, Embajadora Filia, Zelgadis no es una aberración. Es incluso más humano que algunos de los aquí presentes." La Embajadora sintió la verguenza subirle al rostro.  
  
"Luego, su Alteza pareciera poseer algunas cualidades natas de comprensión y benevolencia que quizás podrían romper las murallas emocionales que ha eregido Zel a su alrededor." Ahora la princesa se había ruborizado por completo. El capitán sonrió.  
  
"Es sólo que Zelgadis es... muy tímido." La aseveración quedó flotando un momento en el silencio. El capitán tomó asiento nuevamente, se alisó un poco la camisa y continuó.  
  
"Cambiando el tema de la conversación, les tengo buenas noticias. El embajador de Wolfpack, ha enviado un comunicado, comenzará los trámites para el regreso de su Alteza y la Embajadora. Pero antes quiere ver por sí mismo que ambas se encuentren en perfecto estado, por lo que nos dirigimos hacia aguas neutrales para reunirnos."  
  
"Y establecer un precio a nuestras cabezas."  
  
"Yare, yare, Embajadora, siempre tan delicada en sus expresiones." Le dijo en tono de reproche.  
  
"Podrá ver al embajador muy pronto mi lady, no se preocupe. Por lo demás, me gustaría proponerle a la princesa una forma de reparar en algo el susto que le ha provocado a la quimera."  
  
La princesa llena de curiosidad, le prestó atención al pirata.  
  
"Trataré de convencerlo de acompañarnos a una cena dentro de dos días, si le parece bien a la princesa y a la Embajadora."  
  
"Acepto." Dijo la princesa sin pensarlo.  
  
"Princesa Amelia..." Dijo la Embajadora sorprendida.  
  
"Y si el capitán Val pudiera convencerlo antes de dos días tampoco habría problema, estoy ansiosa por disculparme." Dijo levemente sorprendida por su propia reacción.  
  
"Muy bien entonces su Alteza, gracias por la oportunidad. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, deben regresar a su camarote." La princesa y la Embajadora se levantaron y fueron escoltadas hasta su habitación.  
  
*******  
  
Mientras tanto en el camarote de Zel...  
  
"Zel... Por décima vez..."  
  
"¡No!" Gruñó la quimera.  
  
"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" Le ripostó Val.  
  
"Es... diferente." Dijo un tanto inseguro.  
  
"Claro que es diferente, es una chica, las chicas son diferentes... Agradablemente diferentes." Sonrió pícaramente.  
  
"No." Gruñó nuevamente.  
  
"¡Kuso! No seas tan testarudo, es sólo una cena." Dijo llevando las manos a sus cabellos en un gesto desesperado.  
  
"Ella grita..." Dijo haciendo un leve puchero.  
  
"Esta vez no lo hará, te lo prometo." Trató en su voz más convincente.  
  
"No, es definitivo."  
  
"Quitaré los seguros de tu camarote y de tu jaula, es una advertencia." Le dijo amenazadoramente.  
  
"¿Los seguros? No serías capaz." Murmuró con una expresión de terror.  
  
"Claro que sí." Gritó.  
  
"¡¡¡Aarrgghhh!!!"  
  
"Y no me gruñas, sabes que lo detesto." Lo miró con enojo.  
  
"Bien." Dijo finalmente vencido. "Pero sólo una cena." Le advirtió. "Perfecto." El capitán suspiró aliviado. "Mañana en la noche."  
  
"¿¿¿Mañana???" La quimera levantó la voz asustada.  
  
"Sí, ahora sólo falta ver qué usarás para impresionar a la princesa."  
  
"¡Nani!"  
  
"No querrás verte menos al lado de su Alteza Real." Sonrió pícaramente.  
  
"Me asustas cuando sonríes de esa forma." Suspiró la quimera.  
  
"Eres tan llorón como un pequeño de dos años." Lo molestó el capitán.  
  
"Ggrrrrr..." Y se abalanzó sobre el capitán comenzando una furiosa batalla entre ambos.  
  
*******  
  
"¡Ruu Miko!, ¡Ruu Miko!, un barco se acerca."  
  
"¡¡Qué!!"  
  
"Un barco, trae bandera de paz, es un barco de su Majestad Philionel de Seiryuun."  
  
"Gezz.. Qué querrá su Majestad con nosotros y cómo encontró la isla?"  
  
"No lo sabremos si no vamos a investigar." Comentó Gourry.  
  
"Tienes razón. ¡Atención todos! Al barco, tenemos compañía." Gritó la capitana y en un momento todos sus hombres de dirigían a la fragata armados hasta los dientes."  
  
El nuevo barco se acercó a una distancia prudente de la fragata y se detuvo. Un pequeño barco fue lanzado al agua y un hombre subió a él. Al acercarse la capitana se percató que el hombre llevaba señal de paz.  
  
"Quietos todos." Ordenó. Gourry se ocultó tras algunos de los miembros de la tripulación, con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.  
  
"Ayúdenlo a subir."  
  
Cuando finalmente Lina tuvo una buena vista del hombre que acababa de abordar, no pudo menos que suprimir un gesto de asombro.  
  
Tenía todas las señas de ser una persona importante. Sus cabellos, nítidamente cortados al hombro, eran de un perfecto color púrpura. Sus ojos del mismo color, fríos al observarla. Su piel muy blanca en contraste con la de sus tripulantes.  
  
Se acercó a la capitana e hizo una profunda reverencia.  
  
"¿Ruu Miko?" Preguntó sacándola de su admiración.  
  
"La misma."  
  
El hombre se irguió.  
  
"Estoy aquí para ofrecerle un trato."  
  
*******  
  
Los tibios rayos de sol se fueron ocultando dando paso a la noche. La princesa Amelia había hecho prometer a Filia que se abstendría de cualquier comentario fuera de lugar, que no gritaría, que no discutiría con el capitán.  
  
"Su Alteza, practicamente me está diciendo que me quede callada?" La miró sorprendida.  
  
"¡Exacto!" Le sonrió.  
  
"Pero... Pero..."  
  
"Pero nada, Filia, tienes que verlo, es... vaya, no sé cómo describirlo." Dijo con la mirada medio entornada.  
  
"Es una quimera, un demonio, un..."  
  
"¡No!" La interrumpió. "Es agradable."  
  
"Pero sólo lo escuchó aullar su Alteza." Le recordó.  
  
"Es que me puse muy impertinente."  
  
"Pamplinas." Y se alejó de la princesa.  
  
"Promételo Filia." La Embajadora lo pensó un rato y ante la mirada testaruda de la princesa no pudo menos que aceptar.  
  
"Lo prometo."  
  
"Me das tu palabra?"  
  
"Te doy mi palabra, pero el embajador me va a matar por eso." Dijo mientras acariciaba el anillo que rodeaba su dedo anular.  
  
"No se tiene que enterar."  
  
"Sabes que se va a enterar, siempre se entera." Dijo la Embajadora con desaliento.  
  
"No nos preocupemos ahora. Por favor, es sólo una cena."  
  
Y antes que pudieran seguir hablando una voz las interrumpió desde el otro lado.  
  
"¿Alteza? ¿Está lista?"  
  
"Positivamente." La puerta se abrió y un muy elegante capitán apareció en la puerta. Ambas contuvieron el aliento. El capitán lucía sus mejores galas, sus largos cabellos acuamarinos atados en una simple cola. Una camisa blanca, con delicados olanes en el pecho y en las mangas. Una casaca acuamarina, un poco más oscura que el cabello del capitán. Vestido de esa forma aparentaba menos edad y la crudeza de sus dorados ojos se atenuaba.  
  
"Por aquí su Alteza, si me permite." Y le extendió un brazo al cual la princesa se sujetó de inmediato guiñándole un ojo a Filia. La Embajadora suspiró resignada y siguió tras ellos.  
  
Entraron al camarote donde antes se alojara la princesa para ver que había sido acomodada una mesa y sobre ella estaba servida la cena. Filia pudo ver la jaula de la que tanto hablaba la princesa, era enorme. Luego que entraron el capitán cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro haciendo un fuerte sonido.  
  
Ambas jovenes quedaron en silencio mientras el capitán las llevaba a sus asientos a ambos lados de la mesa, quedando una frente a la otra. El capitán ocupó el asiento que quedaba hacia la puerta del camarote quedando vacío el asiento que daba hacia la puerta de la jaula.  
  
"Zel... Estamos esperándote." Dijo el capitán serenamente. Al cabo de un rato y al no escuchar respuesta, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la jaula.  
  
"¿Zel?" Llamó.  
  
"Me siento incómodo." Susurró una profunda voz.  
  
"Estás bien." Lo animó el capitán.  
  
"Val, parezco una piedra envuelta en cancanes y puntilla."  
  
"No es cierto, deja de llorar, la princesa está esperándote." Dijo el capitán un poco más rudo que de costumbre.  
  
"Estás gritándome." Gimió.  
  
"Lo siento, sólo ven a la mesa." Hizo un intento por empujarlo hacia la puerta de la jaula.  
  
"Es que..."  
  
"Zel..."  
  
"Pero.."  
  
"AHORA."  
  
"Ggggrrrrrr..." Val perdió la compostura ante el gruñido de la quimera y lo sujetó por una de sus puntiagudas orejas, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta de la jaula. Allí le dio un leve empujón y Zelgadis quedó a la vista de las dos jovenes.  
  
Ambas se quedaron tan mudas por el asombro como cuando vieron al capitán en el camarote. La quimera realmente se veia muy bien, vestido en iguales galas que el capitán pero de un color crema muy claro, con leves detalles en el mismo azul que su piel.  
  
"Ejem..." Interrumpió el capitán observándolo intensamente como si quisiera recordarle algo.  
  
"Ahh... buenas noches." Dijo Zel, haciendo una reverencia a la cual respondieron ambas.  
  
"Su Alteza ya debe conocer a Zelgadis. Embajadora Filia Ul Copt, este es Zelgadis." La quimera se acercó primeramente a la princesa, besándole la mano como le había indicado el capitán, luego imitó el gesto con la Embajadora quien aún estaba sorprendida. Finalmente se sentó a la mesa y comenzó la cena.  
  
*******  
  
El embajador le había hecho una propuesta a Lina que no podía rehusar. Rescatar a su Alteza real y otra cortesana a cambio de obtener una buena recompensa. Adicional, se le otorgarían los debidos honores ante la realeza de Seiryuun. Sus ojos brillaban avariciosamente. El embajador permanecería en la isla con ellos mientras concretaban un plan.  
  
Sentados a la mesa el embajador observaba con asombro mientras la capitana y parte de los tripulantes devoraban el festín que había sobre la mesa. Por la forma torpe y afanosa en que se peleaban por la comida, comenzó a pensar que había hecho una mala elección al dirigirse a la capitana del Ryuu Dorei para solicitarle ayuda.  
  
"Embajador, ¿no va a cenar?" Preguntó Lina con la boca llena. "No... tengo mucho apetito. La preocupación por el bienestar de la princesa Amelia, me tiene un poco indispuesto." Comentó cortésmente.  
  
Lina ordenó que se le retirasen el plato de comida. Entre bocado y bocado observaba al embajador. Su mirada al principio fría, se notaba un poco confundida y algo triste. Si esa era la preocupación que mostraba hacia la princesa realmente debía ser muy apegado a ella. Justo en ese momento notó un sencillo anillo en el dedo anular del embajador.  
  
"Supongo que la Embajadora estará preocupada por usted." Aventuró la capitana.  
  
"De hecho... estoy más preocupado yo por ella que ella de mí." Comentó.  
  
"¿Problemas?" Lina le guiñó un ojo.  
  
"No... sólo ha salido en un viaje, espero que se encuentre bien." Suspiró inadvertidamente.  
  
Lina captó el gesto, pero lo guardó para sí. El embajador estaba ocultando algo, si tenía que ver con la oferta que le estaba haciendo o no, eso aún no lo sabía. Pero no era tonta, averiguaría tarde o temprano. Alejó los pensamientos y continuó comiendo, al rato se percató de que Gourry no estaba por ningún lado a su vista. Le pareció igual de extraño.  
  
*******  
  
La cena había transcurrido tranquilamente. La quimera no había hablado mucho.  
  
"Seguramente la noche está hermosa, no desea la Embajadora y la princesa dar una vuelta por el barco?" Sugirió el capitán.  
  
"Qué buena idea." Brilló la princesa. El capitán se levantó de la mesa y esta vez le ofreció su brazo a Filia, quien a pesar de su disgusto, aceptó la oferta lo más civilizadamente que pudo. Zel imitó el gesto con la princesa y ambas parejas subieron a la parte externa del barco.  
  
Así como había comentado el capitán, la noche se mostraba hermosa, cuajada de estrellas.  
  
"Dígame Embajadora Filia... ¿Cómo es su vida en la corte de Seiryuun?"  
  
"Apacible y completa, siempre que el embajador está a mi lado." Comentó Filia con rapidez. El capitán sonrió.  
  
"Admirable, actualmente una pareja en la corte de Seiryuun que se ama profundamente." Dijo con un tono algo burlón.  
  
"Él vendrá por usted capitán."  
  
"Lo sé... Xellos Metallium, embajador de Wolfpack no me perdonará el haber tomado a su delicada esposa como rehén."  
  
"¿Conoce algo de la corte?"  
  
"¿Conocer?, fui parte de ella alguna vez, pero preferí vivir en libertad a vivir encerrado en un mundo que me estaba asfixiando." Esta vez la Embajadora lo miró sorprendida.  
  
"¿Le sorprende?"  
  
"Algo... debo admitir... Capitán Val... ¿Por qué planificó capturar a la princesa?"  
  
El capitán echó una sonora carcajada y le replicó, "Mi Lady, no sabía que la princesa viajara en barcos que no están debidamente identificados como de la flota real. No esperaba encontrarme a dos figuras tan importantes en ese barco."  
  
La Embajadora bajó la mirada. "¿Entonces por qué no liberarnos como acto de buena fe?"  
  
"¿Por qué no obtener algo a cambio?" Se detuvieron en la proa del barco, la princesa y la quimera habían quedado algo atrás. El capitán los observó, la princesa reia un poco, la quimera se veia sonriendo tímidamente, pero sonriendo, ni más ni menos.  
  
"Aunque... quizás ya obtuve algo." La Embajadora siguió la mirada del capitán.  
  
*******  
  
Zelgadis se mostraba un poco ruborizado, la princesa seguía colgada de su brazo y reia de rato en rato mientras hablaba de algunas de sus aventuras en palacio. Se le quedó viendo unos instantes. Le parecía increible que la chica pudiera tratarlo con tanta dulzura a pesar de saber que él era un demonio.  
  
Desde que recordaba sólo había recibido dolor, rechazo y odio. Había pasado de manos de un tirano a otro, siempre maltratado. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente para crear magia se volvió algo peligroso para sus actuales dueños, por lo que fue vendido a un mago que podía controlarlo mejor. Sin embargo, en uno de los viajes que el mago hiciera de un reino a otro por mar, habían sido atacados por piratas. Entonces había pasado a manos de un hombre realmente cruel.  
  
En el barco pirata casi todos los tripulantes tenían un don mágico con el cual defenderse, pero el capitán en especial, los sobrepasaba a todos. Se divertía torturándolo y nunca le enseñó a usar su magia como había intentado su anterior dueño. Aún podía recordar aquel horrendo rostro, sus cabellos rojos, hasta más abajo de la cintura y aquellos ojos dementes. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de piedra.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, ¿por qué llevas aún los grilletes?" La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Ehh... son para controlar mi magia." La princesa le devolvió una mirada curiosa. Zelgadis levantó un poco los delicados olanes de la camisa y dejó que la princesa viera de cerca los grilletes.  
  
"¿Ves las marcas y los símbolos?" La joven asintió.  
  
"Me permiten controlar mi magia, sin ellos es muy peligrosa... aún no sé cómo controlarla bien." Se ruborizó levemente. En tres años, a bordo del Hanzoku, su magia había aumentado considerablemente. No sabía si debido al buen trato que recibía del capitán o a la confianza que por primera vez sentía en sí mismo.  
  
"Ahhh... pero supongo que no tienes donde practicar para controlarla. Aquí en el barco no sería nada prudente." Concluyó la princesa.  
  
"Iie."  
  
La princesa lo miraba de soslayo, tomando de lleno el perfil de la quimera. A la luz de las estrellas, Zel simplemente se veia como un chico normal. Suspiró. No era como si en el palacio su padre le permitiera aún estar al lado de los chicos, y cuando se lo permitía, era bajo esctrictas reglas que la aburrían hasta el cansancio.  
  
"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó preocupado.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, ¿alguna vez has estado con alguna otra chica?" Le dijo un tanto curiosa.  
  
"¿Nani?" La quimera se ruborizó fuertemente.  
  
"Ohh, lo siento, fui muy indiscreta."  
  
"Nunca he bajado de los barcos." Fue la simple respuesta. "Esta es la primera vez que veo o hablo con alguien que no sea un pirata o un marinero."  
  
"Entonces... nunca..." La princesa no terminó la oración.  
  
"¿Nunca qué?" Preguntó con curiosidad Zel.  
  
"¿Alguna vez te han besado?" La quimera tosió levemente.  
  
"No. Pero Val me ha explicado lo que es y supongo que debe ser desagradable." Hizo un gesto de disgusto.  
  
"¿Por qué lo supones?"  
  
"Es con la boca, las lenguas se tocan... no puede ser agradable." La princesa tomó un curioso tono morado.  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca te han besado?"  
  
"¿Te han besado a ti?"  
  
"Pues... no."  
  
"¿Entonces cómo sabes que no se siente mal?" La princesa volvió a cambiar de color.  
  
"No puede sentirse mal, cuando es un beso de amor." Susurró la princesa.  
  
"Muéstrame." Sugirió la quimera.  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"Muéstrame cómo es un beso de amor."  
  
"Es que no se puede dar un beso de amor si no se está enamorado."  
  
"¿Cómo es estar enamorado?"  
  
"Es... algo maravilloso."  
  
"¿Has estado enamorada?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"Sólo porque así debe ser." Suspiró algo molesta por la curiosidad de la quimera.  
  
La quimera no estaba satisfecha con las respuestas de la princesa. Las dudas se reflejaban en sus azules ojos.  
  
"Emm... quizás pueda darte un beso... uno pequeño... sólo para que sepas cómo se siente." Sugirió la princesa.  
  
"¿Un beso de amor?"  
  
"No exactamente... Pero sería un beso de todas formas."  
  
"Bien." Y se quedó esperando.  
  
"Ahhh... cierra los ojos." Le dijo avergonzada.  
  
"¿Para qué?" "Sólo ciérralos."  
  
"Bien."  
  
"Ahora inclínate un poco."  
  
"¿Para qué?"  
  
"Sólo hazlo." Comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
"Bien."  
  
La princesa se puso levemente de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los de la quimera, plantándole seguidamente un beso. Mantuvo los labios pegados a los de la quimera hasta que de repente la quimera se inclinó un poco más y puso una de sus manos tras su cabeza. El gesto le hizo abrir los labios, ocasión que aprovecho la quimera para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de la princesa. Un suave gemido salió de la garganta de la joven cuando finalmente la quimera la dejó ir.  
  
"Se siente bien." Murmuró la quimera. Un profundo rubor subió a los cachetes de la princesa.  
  
"Tocaste... tocaste mi lengua con.... con tu lengua." Fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
"¿No se suponía que lo hicieramos?" Le preguntó curioso Zel.  
  
La joven tocó sus labios con los dedos donde la quimera la acababa de besar, pero luego de unos instántes reaccionó.  
  
"Zelgadis-san." Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgarse al cuello de la quimera y comenzar a besarlo furiosamente.  
  
******* 


	4. Huyendo

Capítulo 04  
  
Huyendo  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
*******  
  
El Ryuu Dorei cruzaba nuevamente las olas siguiendo al barco del embajador a lo lejos. En unos días alcanzarían al barco donde se encontraba como rehén la princesa de Seiryuun. No atacarían de inmediato, el embajador quería asegurarse de que la princesa estuviera a salvo y no fuera un engaño.  
  
El plan consistía en una emboscada nocturna, con la magia de la Ruu Miko no tendrían problemas en ocultarse y llegar muy cerca del barco pirata y sacar a la princesa y su acompañante. Si llegaban a ser descubiertos antes de llegar a la princesa, deberían abandonar de inmediato el barco, eran órdenes estrictas del embajador no poner en peligro la vida de su Alteza. Pero Lina sabía que si algo salía mal ella no saldría del barco sin la princesa. Era demasiado testaruda como para perder.  
  
Lina y Gourry descansaban sobre cubierta, ella sentada sobre el barandal del barco, apoyada en una de las sogas que sujetaban las velas. Gourry a su lado, simplemente observaba el mar.  
  
"Ahh... ¿Gourry, no te parece un día hermoso?" Gourry asintió.  
  
"Así es mi capitana." Lina lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.  
  
"Baka, es Lina, no me digas capitana. No me agrada como lo dices."  
  
Gourry, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual le parecía que el día era hermoso. No había logrado mantener largas conversaciones con él, no sabía si era por su timidez o simplemente porque no podía. Le parecía que era muy sencillo en sus pensamientos y en su forma de ser. Pero había algo en él que la hacía sentir bien.  
  
"Gourry... ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguna chica?"  
  
"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"  
  
"Curiosidad, y por tener algo de qué hablar... ¿Cómo era?"  
  
"Ummhh..." Gourry hizo como si tratara de recordar. "Había esta chica, cabello largo, negro, bonita sonrisa, muy buena cocinera, y enormes pechos..."  
  
En el momento en que Lina escuchó la parte de los pechos su rostro se puso colorado y mientras Gourry seguía hablando, observó los suyos, no pudo evitar la verguenza que le subía al rostro.  
  
"¿Lina?" La miró con curiosidad, notando el rubor en sus mejillas tostadas.  
  
"¿Uhh...?"  
  
"¿Te sucede algo?"  
  
"No... nada." Dijo rápidamente. "Iré a ver si la comida está lista." Dijo levantándose.  
  
"Te acompaño." Dijo Gourry siguiéndola.  
  
*******  
  
"¡Luz!" Gritó Zelgadis. Una leve forma eléctrica se formaba en sus dedos y desaparecía al instante.  
  
"No va a funcionar." Suspiró.  
  
"Claro que sí funcionará." Le replicó la princesa. "Espera, quizás hay una forma más fácil." Se colocó de frente a la quimera y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Hizo que las extendiera y volteó las manos de ambos con las palmas hacia arriba. "Cierra los ojos... y siente." Zel obedeció.  
  
"¡Luz!" Y una esfera de luz apareció entre las manos de ambos. Luego de unos instantes desapareció. "Intentalo ahora."  
  
La quimera se concentró, tratando de imitar lo que había sentido.  
  
"¡Luz!" Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver una pequeña esfera de luz que parpadeó varias veces y se disipó.  
  
"Lo hice..." Susurró sorprendido. La princesa se abrazó de su cuello y le dio un beso.  
  
"¡Princesa!" Chilló Filia.  
  
"Ohh vamos Embajadora, permítale a la princesa un poco de diversión." Le replicó el capitán, sin levantar la vista de los mapas que tenía sobre su mesa.  
  
"No es correcto." Pero la princesa no le prestó mucha atención.  
  
"Ummhh... mañana estaremos en las coordenadas que sugirió el embajador." Filia levantó la vista interesada. El capitán aún seguía distraido sobre el mapa y pudo observarlo con detenimiento.  
  
Sus cabellos acuamarinos recogidos con un cordón de cuero y aún así algunos mechones rebeldes escapaban a su rostro, pero aparentemente no le molestaban. Su rostro reflejaba cierta rudeza, su seño arrugado en completa concentración sobre los mapas. Sus ojos de un dorado extraño, finamente alargados, y con una imperceptible nota de tristeza en ellos le proporcionaban un aire misterioso y melancólico. Quizo saber qué tipo de tristeza le embargaba que era tan visible.  
  
"¿Mañana?, ¿tan pronto?" Se quejó la princesa.  
  
"¿No se alegra su Majestad de que pronto saldrá del Hanzoku y estará en casa?" La princesa no contestó a la pregunta del capitán, quien finalmente dejó a un lado los mapas.  
  
"¿Sucede algo princesa?, algo... ¿de lo cual debe enterarme?" Ambas jovenes se hicieron las desentendidas. Pero el Val era muy perspicaz.  
  
"Su Majestad, Embajadora, creo que me gustaría escuchar su historia del por qué dos figuras tan notables se encontraban en un barco que no tenía nada que ver con la flota real." Sólo silencio.  
  
"¿Y bien?" Insistió el capitán.  
  
"Yo... yo sólo... quería ver... cómo era el mundo fuera del palacio." Dijo tímidamente la princesa.  
  
La Embajadora se puso de pie con un gesto nervioso.  
  
"La princesa Amelia iba a ser prometida al príncipe Gabriev. Al enterarse de que su padre la había prometido sin consultarla decidió huir... precipitadamente." Concluyó la Embajadora mientras la princesa bajaba la mirada.  
  
"¿Entonces estaba huyendo su Majestad?" Inquirió el capitán. La princesa hizo un gesto afirmativo.  
  
"¿Y usted Embajadora?"  
  
"No pude hacerla cambiar de parecer. Me decidí entonces a acompañarla, convencerla más tarde de regresar a palacio."  
  
"¿A dónde pensaba huir la princesa?"  
  
"Yo... no lo sé."  
  
"Su Alteza, debe regresar a palacio, el mar no es lugar para usted." Comentó el capitán.  
  
La princesa no comentó nada mas. Incluso la Embajadora estaba silenciosa.  
  
"¿No podría la princesa quedarse a bordo del Hanzoku?" Preguntó la quimera inocentemente.  
  
"No Zel, la princesa debe regresar a palacio." Dijo firmemente el capitán. "Mañana, cuando el embajador aborde, haré los arreglos para escoltar a su Majestad de regreso a Seiryuun."  
  
Los ojos de la princesa se entristecieron visiblemente. "No quiero regresar... ¡No quiero regresar!!" Y sin más echó a correr en dirección a su camarote. Zelgadis salió tras ella.  
  
La Embajadora se volvió hacia el capitán.  
  
"¿Por qué el cambio de planes capitán?" Preguntó sorprendida.  
  
"Aunque le parezca increible Embajadora, no tengo nada en contra de la realeza. Simpatizo con la princesa Amelia, pero huir nunca ha sido una solución a los problemas, sólo los aplaza, pero al final, están esperandonos en el mismo lugar donde los dejamos. Además... la princesa ha hecho mucho bien a bordo del Hanzoku."  
  
La Embajadora asintió.  
  
"¿Entonces mañana estaremos rumbo a Seiryuun?" El capitán asintió.  
  
"Embajadora Filia, ¿podría ayudarme mañana a convencer al embajador de mis buenas intenciones?"  
  
Filia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, se había olvidado de su esposo por unos instantes. Acarició su anillo. Estaba segura que a raíz de la huida de la princesa, el que ella la hubiese acompañado sin impedirle la huida y el problema en el que se habían metido con los piratas, el embajador estaría de un humor espantoso.  
  
"Eso será una difícil tarea... Capitán Val." Murmuró para sí misma.  
  
*******  
  
La noche ya había cubierto el mar con su manto de estrellas y Lina y Gourry se hallaban en el camarote principal luego de un enorme festín.  
  
"Gourry... Tengo una pregunta que hacerte." Dijo Lina mientras se reclinaba en la silla extremadamente adornada frente a la mesa en su camarote.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"¿Por qué estás escondiéndote del Embajador?" Gourry se estremeció visiblemente. Cómo se había dado cuenta Lina, no lo sabía.  
  
"Vamos Gourry, no soy tonta, ¿qué estás ocultándome?" Volvió a preguntarle.  
  
"Ehh... es sólo que no confío en el embajador." Musitó.  
  
"¿No confías o no quieres que te reconozca?" Touché... Vaya que la chica era perceptiva.  
  
"Lina..." Dijo con desesperación.  
  
Lina se levantó y se le acercó, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre las piernas de Gourry, quién se tensó visiblemente.  
  
"No me engañas... Yo sé que no eres un común y corriente, lo veo en tu forma de moverte... de conducirte..." Le dijo moviéndo un dedo frente al rostro sorprendido de Gourry.  
  
"¿Eres un príncipe?" Gourry por poco tira a Lina al suelo en un visible intento por controlar su sorpresa, pero ella se sujetó firmemente de su cuello. Sonrió satisfecha.  
  
"Lo sabía." Dijo triunfante. Gourry pareció deprimirse y se hundió en la silla donde se encontraba con un gesto de derrota.  
  
"¿Ahora me vas a contar realmente quién eres y qué hacías en ese barco?"  
  
"Pues... verás, soy el príncipe de Hikari, no sé si hayas escuchado hablar de ese reino."  
  
"Claro que sí, el Reino de la Luz, continua."  
  
"Ahh... pues mis padres y el rey de Seiryuun acordaron hacer un pacto entre ambos reinos, sellando el mismo con el compromiso de los príncipes de ambos reinos."  
  
"¿La princesa de Seiryuun?" Gourry asintió.  
  
"La princesa es una chiquilla aún, creo que se asustó y escapó de palacio el día en que le anunciaron del compromiso. El Embajador de Wolfpack me conoce muy bien, pero no sabe que escapé de palacio tras la princesa."  
  
"Ahh... ¿entonces estás de acuerdo con el compromiso?"  
  
"No... No estoy de acuerdo, no es como que nos hayan consultado a ninguno de los dos. Es una chica muy hermosa, pero no estoy de acuerdo en cómo han sucedido las cosas. La conozco desde que era una niña, somos muy buenos amigos."  
  
Lina estaba sorprendida por el cambio total que había ocurrido en Gourry mientras hablaba. Era como si de repente aquel tonto que pensaba que era el chico se volviera un excelente conversador.  
  
"No quería que la princesa corriera peligro, quería encontrarla, hablar con ella, quizás llegar a algún acuerdo antes que nuestros padres concretaran el compromiso. Pero todo ha salido muy mal, fuimos atacados por el Furendoshippu. Fue una suerte que los marinos estuvieran tan borrachos cuando atacaste Lina, de otra forma no sé que hubiera pasado..."  
  
"El Ryuu Dorei no es cualquier fragata Gourry, perdón, Alteza. Menos con la Ruu Miko a bordo."  
  
"Sólo Gourry... no me gusta cómo dices Alteza." Le sonrió.  
  
"Ummhh... aún no entiendo por qué no quieres que el Embajador te encuentre."  
  
"Ahhh... es que... Está furioso con todos. Verás, el día que escapó la princesa, la Embajadora desapareció también. Se rumora que escapó con la princesa."  
  
"¿La cortesana?"  
  
"Posiblemente sea la Embajadora." Añadió Gourry.  
  
"¿Y por qué está furioso?"  
  
"Es sabido en toda la corte de Seiryuun que el Embajador de Wolfpack, a pesar de ser un hombre educado y de muy alta alcurnia es algo sanguinario."  
  
"Ajá, pude verlo en sus ojos."  
  
"Y cada vez que está lejos de la Embajadora su caracter se vuelve un tanto... peligroso. Se rumora que entre ambos existe un pacto que no puede romperse. Incluso existe el rumor de que si uno de los dos muere, el otro le seguirá en el camino a la muerte."  
  
"Vaya..."  
  
"No creo que exista tal pacto entre ambos, pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que la ama demasiado." Gourry de repente estuvo muy consciente que Lina seguía sentada sobre sus piernas.  
  
"Uhh... Lina... ¿podrías bajarte? Se me están durmiendo las piernas."  
  
"Ni lo sueñes, tengo un príncipe que me debe la vida, no es una oportunidad que vaya a dejar escapar."  
  
"¡Nani!"  
  
"Además... Es como estar sentada en el regazo de un ángel..." Se abrazó más a su cuellos.  
  
"Lina... me estás asustando." Le dijo nervioso.  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"Lin..." Gourry no pudo terminar, Lina se había inclinado hasta cubrir su boca. Por un momento trató de separarla. Pero no era como si ella se lo fuera a permitir. Después de unos instantes, se encontró devolviendo le beso posesivamente.  
  
*******  
  
El Embajador no podía dormir esa noche. Se había quedado en cubierta, observando las estrellas. La suave brisa marina agitaba sus oscuros cabellos y sus ojos se perdían en el firmamento.  
  
"Filia..." Susurró. "Si ese maldito bastardo te ha puesto un sólo dedo encima, juro que lo voy a clavar en el mastil de su propio barco a la vista de todos con su propia espada."  
  
Sus manos se afirmaron agresivamente sobre el barandal del barco. Sentía que enloquecía de la frustración.  
  
"Kuso... Esa princesa es sólo una chiquilla malcriada." Acarició levemente el anillo en su dedo, temblando. Los ojos le ardían y no por la sal que traía la brisa. Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto desesperado. Apenas podía esperar a la mañana siguiente, y ni siquiera sabía si podría contenerse frente al pirata antes de tener la oportunidad de verificar las defensas del barco.  
  
"¡Kuso!" Susurró nuevamente y se dirigió a su camarote, aún sabiendo que no dormiría nada.  
  
*******  
  
La mañana siguiente los encontró muy cerca del Hanzoku. El barco del embajador llevaba señal de paz, todos los cañones habían sido retirados de las escotillas y de la cubierta del barco. El Hanzoku le hizo señas al barco y prontamente el embajador subió solo a una barcaza y se dirigió al barco pirata.  
  
El Ryuu Dorei se hallaba muy cerca del Hanzoku, sólo que Lina lo había cubierto con un hechizo ilusorio que reflejaba el mar y el cielo en lugar del barco. Así podrían vigilar el barco sin problemas y a la noche atacarían.  
  
El embajador llegó al lado del Hanzoku y fue ayudado por los piratas a subir. Val lo observó, para el tiempo que había pasado desde que conociera al embajador, no había cambiado mucho. Aún conservaba la postura desafiante que tanto le infuriara cuando tenía que tratar con el en corte. Sin embargo, se hallaban ahora bajo circunstancias muy diferentes. Trató su mejor sonrisa.  
  
"Bienvenido a bordo Embajador, es un placer volverle a ver." Lo saludó.  
  
"El placer es todo suyo capitán." Le respondió tensamente el embajador. "¿Podría ver de inmediato a la princesa y a la embajadora?"  
  
"La princesa y la embajadora se encuentran en diferentes camarotes... ¿Con cuál de ellas desea hablar primero?" Le preguntó cordialmente el pirata.  
  
"Con la embajadora."  
  
"Por aquí embajador." Y se dirigieron al camarote que ocupara la embajadora. Al llegar al cuarto se detuvieron frente a la puerta.  
  
"¿Embajadora Filia?, tiene visita." Al momento se escucharon unos pasos en el interior y el ruido de un seguro girando. El embajador se sorprendió, no pudo evitar notar que la embajadora no estaba *encerrada* como suponía.  
  
La puerta se abrió y ante sus ojos apareció la embajadora. De inmediato se abalanzó sobre ella fundiendola en un abrazo. El capitán cerró la puerta tras el embajador sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
"Filia..." La abrazaba como un chiquillo, cubriéndola de besos.  
  
"Xel-kun, te extrañé tanto." Le decía la joven correspondiéndole amorosamente.  
  
"¿Por qué tenías que seguir a la chiquilla Filia?, ¿por qué me dejaste sólo?" Le recriminaba suavemente.  
  
"En verdad lo siento amor, pero es la princesa, no podía permitir que le pasara nada." El embajador no la soltaba, como si temiera que se la volvieran a arrebatar.  
  
"No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor querida. Promete que no lo volverás a hacer."  
  
"Lo prometo koi." Le dijo dulcemente. Cuando finalmente la soltó un poco, Filia se percató que sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas. Buscó en el bolsillo de la camisa del embajador y sacó un delicado pañuelo.  
  
"Xellos Metallium, vas a arruinar tu reputación de hombre insensible." Le comentó divertida mientras le secaba las lágrimas.  
  
"¿Crees que estemos listos para partir?" Le dijo sonriendo la embajadora.  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"El Hanzoku nos escoltará hasta Seiryuun..."  
  
"No entiendo lo que me dices Filia." Le dijo confundido.  
  
"El capitán del Hanzoku ha desistido de la idea de tenernos como rehenes y pedir una recompensa. Sólo estaba esperando a que llegaras para comunicartelo personalmente, pero prefiero que lo sepas ahora."  
  
"¡Debe ser una trampa!" Dijo airado.  
  
"No amor, no lo es... El Capitán Val nos lo ha dicho ayer..."  
  
"¿Ahora es Capitán Val?, es sólo un traidor querida, un traidor que pienso clavar al mastil de este barco en el preciso momento en que tú y la princesa estén fuera de peligro."  
  
"Iie koi, debes darle una oportunidad de explicarse."  
  
"Valteria tuvo la oportunidad de explicar sus acciones, pero decidió escapar. Huir como un cobarde de todas sus responsabilidades y traicionar la confianza que se había depositado en su persona." Dijo con aire desdeñoso.  
  
"Quizás ha cambiado un poco desde que tú lo recuerdas koi."  
  
"¡No!, eso es imposible, sólo es una maldita trampa. La trampa de un traidor." Y sin esperar más respuesta, salió furioso en busca del capitán.  
  
¡Espera!" No pudo evitar que el embajador saliera hecho una furia del camarote. Salió tras él temiendo lo peor.  
  
Iba maldiciendo, había perdido toda compostura y buscaba afanosamente al capitán. Finalmente lo encontró en el camarote contiguo al de la embajadora, cuando entró el capitán estaba hablando tranquilamente con la princesa, quien parecía un poco triste.  
  
"¡Maldito paireetsu!, traidor." Gritó desenvainando su espada.  
  
El capitán apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y prepararse para el ataque. Filia entró después del embajador gritándole desesperada pero sin atreverse a acercarse más a los dos hombres que batallaban ferozmente.  
  
"¡Princesa Amelia!, ¡tenga cuidado!"  
  
"¡Deténganse por favor, embajador, es una orden!" Gritaba desesperada pero ninguno escuchaba.  
  
El embajador estaba cegado por la ira y el orgullo del capitán no le permitía rendirse. Los gritos de la princesa caían en oidos sordos. De repente, una centella azul se interpuso entre ambos combatientes. La espada del capitán se partió sobre la figura y la espada del embajador rebotó soltando fulgurantes chispas.  
  
"¡Kuso!" Gritó sorprendido el embajador.  
  
"¡Zel!" Llamó la princesa.  
  
"No permitiré que le hagas daño al capitán." Fueron las palabras que se escucharon.  
  
"Una... ¡quimera!" El embajador retrocedió un poco pero al instante se compuso y cargó contra el demonio que se interponía entre su espada y el pirata. La espada, cargada con la furia que sentía, golpeó el brazo que levantara la quimera para protegerse y se hizo añicos.  
  
Los ojos de la quimera refulgieron con ira, nadie iba a atacar al que le había salvado de la locura y la miseria, nadie lo iba a tocar mientras él estuviera presente. Comenzó a fulgurar alrededor de su cuerpo un aura azul, como fuego blanco.  
  
"¡No!" La embajadora estaba paralizada ante el inminente ataque de la quimera. Un extraño sonido como chispas eléctricas resonaba sobre el demonio. El embajador retrocedió un poco, pero el orgullo no le permitía retroceder en esos instantes. De repente, la princesa se abalanzó sobre la quimera colgándose de su cuello.  
  
"Zel-kun, por favor." La energía se disipó de inmediato. Finalmente Filia reaccionó, colgándose del cuello del embajador.  
  
"Xellos, por favor, sólo escúchalo un momento. Te lo suplico." Le susurró al oido con toda la dulzura que pudo reunir. Luego de un momento casi eterno y acariciándo inconscientemente los cabellos de Filia, la mirada del embajador se suavizó visiblemente.  
  
"Lamento tan vergonzosa escena. Me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar por instintos tan bajos." Se disculpó. "Majestad, lamento haber puesto en peligro su bienestar, especialmente cuando eso es lo que trato de asegurar."  
  
El Capitán sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente Filia tenía al embajador atado a su delicado dedo meñique. No habría pensado en toda su vida tener un encuentro de esa clase con el embajador de Wolfpack. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde dónde había logrado encontrar a esa mujer tan encantadora.  
  
El embajador se quedó entonces observando a la quimera. Esta le devolvió una especie de gruñido amenazador mientras la princesa continuaba abrazada a su cuello.  
  
"Vaya, ¿estamos un poco tensos aquí, por qué mejor no vamos a cubierta y tomamos algo de aire?" Sugirió el capitán. Todos asintieron y en un momento estuvieron fuera de las cámaras internas del barco.  
  
No bien habían recibido la caricia de la brisa matutina cuando Zel se tensó visiblemente, fijando su vista en la dirección en que se encontraba el Ryuu Dorei. Aún cuando no podía verlo, sabía que el barco estaba ahí, podía sentir la magia cubriéndolo.  
  
"Capitán."  
  
*******  
  
Lina se quedó sorprendida, sobre cubierta estaban el capitán del Hanzoku, el embajador con la que parecía ser su esposa y la princesa acompañada de uno de los tripulantes.  
  
"Qué extraño." Susurró sin soltar una especie de artefacto que le permitía ver a distancia lo que ocurría en el barco pirata.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Lina?" Preguntó Gourry.  
  
"Es como si estuvieran buscando..." Murmuró, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el capitán del Hanzoku se acercó al chico y este señaló justo al lugar donde se encontraba el Ryuu Dorei.  
  
"Nos han descubierto, ¡es imposible!"  
  
Volvió a observar por el aparato y se percató que el embajador le hacía señas.  
  
"No entiendo lo que ha sucedido, pero no voy a delatar mi ubicación tan facilmente, quizás sea una trampa." Murmuró la capitana.  
  
*******  
  
"Ryuu Miko... Es un placer conocerle en persona."  
  
Lina le saludó con una leve inclinación.  
  
"Capitán Val, he escuchado mucho de usted en estos últimos días." Luego se dirigió al embajador.  
  
"Embajador... ¿podría explicarme lo sucedido?"  
  
"Simplemente hemos sido descubiertos, mi querida capitana, nada mas y nada menos que por una quimera a bordo de este barco."  
  
"¿Una quimera?" Los ojos de Lina brillaron con excitación, las quimeras eran muy escasas, tenían un valor incalculable una vez eran domésticadas y entrenadas en la magia correcta. Aunque nunca había visto una, había escuchado hablar de ellas.  
  
"¿Y dónde se encuentra tan admirable ser en estos momentos?" Preguntó llena de curiosidad.  
  
"Justo frente a usted Ruu Miko." Le contestó el capitán. De inmediato Lina observó a todos los presentes, paralizandose al momento de descubrir que el chico al lado de la princesa no era tan *normal* como parecía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, como si quisiera deshacerla en el lugar donde se encontraba y abrazaba protectoramente a la princesa.  
  
"¡Kisama!" Esa mirada sí que era amenazadora. Luego se fijó en que la quimera portaba unos grilletes alrededor de las muñecas. Suspiró aliviada confundiéndo los grilletes con algún método de submisión del capitán.  
  
"Hermoso ejemplar." Murmuró. El pirata levantó una ceja curioso ante la mirada que le estaba brindando la Ruu Miko a Zelgadis. La quimera estaba un poco ruborizada por la intensidad de la mirada, pero no se permitió demostrarlo.  
  
"En fin, ¿ahora que hemos sido descubiertos, qué tiene en mente el capitán del Hanzoku?"  
  
"Escoltarnos hasta puerto seguro en Seiryuun." Añadió el Embajador.  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"Ha habido un cambio de planes capitana, pero estoy seguro que si nos acompaña hasta el puerto de Seiryuun será recompensada como es debido por escoltar a la princesa de regreso a palacio sana y salva."  
  
Lina estaba un poco decepcionada por el hecho de haber planeado el rescate y tener a sus hombres listos para la acción para simplemente llegar a un acuerdo de paz.  
  
"Bien..." Y diciéndo esto, quitó el hechizo ilusorio que tenía sobre el Ryuu Dorei. El capitán del Hanzoku observó complacido.  
  
"Magnífica embarcación capitana." Comentó el capitán.  
  
"El Ryuu Dorei está en estos momentos al servicio de su alteza." Y sin más disparó una bola de fuego, en señal al los tripulantes de su barco para indicarles que todo estaba bien. La quimera la observó entonces con interés.  
  
******* 


	5. Tormenta

Capítulo 05 Tormenta  
  
Confesiones de un príncipe y una princesa. ¿Será cierto que después de la tempestad llega la calma?  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
*******  
  
La sorpresa de la princesa al ver acecarse al príncipe Gourry fue indescriptible. La capitana del Ruu Miko le había informado de su presencia en el momento de su llegada y ahora lo tenía frente a sí. Zelgadis había protestado visiblemente al enterarse de quién estaría hablando con la princesa, pero finalmente Val lo disuadió, dando como excusa que la Ruu Miko deseaba hablar con él.  
  
Gourry hizo una profunda reverencia ante la pequeña figura.  
  
"Princesa Amelia." Dijo tomando la delicada mano y plantando un tímido beso.  
  
"Príncipe Gourry." Respondió la aludida con una graciosa reverencia.  
  
"Estaba muy preocupado por su bienestar."  
  
"Lamento haberle hecho pasar momentos tan difíciles, Ruu Miko me contó lo sucedido antes que usted abordara el barco."  
  
"Eso no importa ahora Amelia, sólo deseaba hablar contigo, pero cuando fui a buscarte a palacio ya habías huido. ¿Tan detestable soy a tus ojos?" Preguntó el príncipe.  
  
"Gourry, no es eso, sólo estaba asustada..." Suspiró y tomó las manos de Gourry. "Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, como hermanos. Simplemente me asustó la idea de que nuestros padres tuvieran otros planes en mente."  
  
"Ahh... lo sé Amelia, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero no debiste escapar, sólo se ha vuelto un problema más complicado." La princesa bajó la cabeza avergonzada. "Lo sé... he sido muy egoísta." Gourry la tomó del mentón con suavidad.  
  
"Pero ahora que lleguemos a palacio, vamos a poner algunos puntos en claro con nuestros padres, ¿qué te parece?" Le sugirió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Por mí está perfecto." Le dijo, abrazándolo emocionada. Gourry le devolvió el abrazo, el tierno abrazo de un gran amigo.  
  
*******  
  
A insistencias de Lina, Val había dejado a la capitana del Ryuu Dorei sola con Zelgadis. La quimera se veia realmente inquieta, sentada en la parte más alejada del cuarto. Lina no hizo ningún intento por acercarse, en caso de la cercanía provocara a lo que ella pensaba era un poderoso y vicioso demonio.  
  
"Y bien..." Comenzó. "Supongo que puedes hablar." Un movimiento positivo por parte de la quimera fue la única respuesta.  
  
"El capitán me comentó que te llamas Zelgadis."  
  
"Hai." Respondió roncamente.  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres propiedad del capitán?" Le hablaba como si hablara de negocios. Cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, pues pensaba tratar de convencer al capitán para comprarle la quimera.  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"Ummhh... ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estás en este barco?"  
  
"Tres años... Y no soy propiedad del capitán." Lina sonrió, realmente tenía espíritu.  
  
"¿Entonces qué significan esos grilletes en tus manos?"  
  
"Son para controlar mi magia."  
  
"Entonces el capitán sí te controla."  
  
"¡No!, son para yo poder controlar mi magia, aún no sé cómo hacerlo..." El final lo dijo muy por lo bajo.  
  
"¿Qué sabes hacer?" La quimera lo pensó un momento, se concentró.  
  
"¡Luz!" Y una pequeña esfera de luz apareció, desapareciendo segundos después. Lina pareció un poco desilusionada.  
  
"¿Sólo eso?" Preguntó desilusionada.  
  
"Puedo detectar fuentes de magia, bloqueos magicos, como los de tu barco."  
  
"Cierto... Eres muy bueno en eso." Dijo pensativa.  
  
"Jummhh.." La miró con desconfianza.  
  
"¿Te gustaría aprender algunos hechizos?" Le habló con cautela.  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó levantando la voz.  
  
"No confío en tí." Le respondió bruscamente.  
  
"Ahh, pero qué genio." Se burló Lina.  
  
"Gggrrrr...." Una leve aura azul cubrió la forma de la quimera momentaneamente.  
  
"Dicen que las quimeras son rápidas aprendiendo... Supongo que ese no es tu caso." Dijo burlonamente.  
  
Zelgadis sentía deseos de llamar a gritos a Val, pero el tiempo que había pasado con la princesa le había dado algo más de confianza. De repente recordó el hechizo que usara la peliroja al enviarle la señal al Ryuu Dorei. Sonrió malignamente.  
  
"¡Bola de Fuego!" Lina reaccionó de inmediato.  
  
"¡Flecha Congelante!" Ambos hechizos se cancelaron de inmediato. Ahora Zelgadis sabía dos hechizos nuevos.  
  
"¡Flecha Congelante!, ¡Bola de Fuego!" Lanzó ambos hechizos y Lina los canceló de inmediato con sus respectivos ataques.  
  
*Sorprendente.* Pensó para sus adentros, simplemente la quimera aprendía a velocidad luz. Sonrió nuevamente.  
  
"Vamos piedrecita, veamos que más puedes hacer." Lo molestó Lina saliendo por la puerta del camarote.  
  
"Aaaarrggggghhhhh..." Y salió tras la hechizera.  
  
Gourry y Amelia se volvieron sorprendidos al ver a Lina y a Zelgadis en una especie de cacería tipo gato y ratón, utilizando hechizos leves. "¡Zelgadis-san!" Gritó la princesa preocupada.  
  
Mientras tanto Lina reía como fuera de sí, la necesidad de sacar un poco el estrés que se había concentrado durante esos últimos días le provocaba todo tipo de reacciones incoherentes.  
  
"¡Levitación!" La quimera la observó unos segundos.  
  
"¡Levitación!" Rugió Zel y la batalla continuó en el aire con hechizos un poco más fuertes.  
  
"Parece que Zelgadis-san está muy enojado..." Murmuró Amelia.  
  
"Y parece que Lina está disfrutándolo." Agregó Gourry.  
  
"Gourry... ¿Crees que Ruu Miko vaya a lastimar a Zelgadis-san?" Gourry negó suavemente.  
  
"No lo creo Amelia, es sólo que Lina guarda demasiada energía."  
  
"¿Demasiada energía?"  
  
"Ahh... creo que sí." Observaba a Lina embelesado.  
  
"¿Gourry?"  
  
"¿Umhh...?"  
  
"¿Estás enamorado de la Ruu Miko?"  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"Es que... la observas como si..." Suspiró. "Nada..."  
  
Al cabo de un buen rato de silencio entre ambos, Gourry observó de reojo a Amelia.  
  
"Amelia... ¿sientes algo por Zelgadis?"  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"Es que lo observas como si..." La princesa le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
Ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Mientras observaban a las dos figuras, una riendo y otra gruñendo, ambos desearon que la aventura no llegase a su fin.  
  
*******  
  
Finalmente estaban rumbo al puerto de Seiryuun. El Hanzoku y el Ryuu Dorei flanqueaban los costados del barco del embajador quien finalmente había sido convencido por su esposa de que todo estaría bien.  
  
Aunque la princesa no había logrado convencer al embajador de viajar en el Hanzoku con Zelgadis, el embajador había permitido que la quimera los acompañara durante el viaje diurno, con la condición que regresa al Hanzoku en la noche. El príncipe Gourry se había decidido pasar el viaje de regreso en el Ryuu Dorei.  
  
Para regresar a Seiryuun los barcos tenían que pasar muy cerca de la ruta denominada Paso de la Muerte, pues sólo un estrecho paso era seguro para los barcos, el resto de la ruta estaba llena de piedra sumergida y coral. Se habían decidido a pasar los barcos uno tras el otro, con el Ryuu Dorei al frente, ya que Lina podía dirigir mejor el barco gracias a su magia.  
  
Sin embargo, esa mañana el cielo estaba cubierto por oscuras nubes que impedían el paso del sol. Lo más lógico era pasar la tormenta antes de llegar a la ruta, ya que si la tormenta los alcanzaba dentro de la misma, sería imposible no chocar. Los tripulantes de las tres embarcaciones se preparaban para el inminente paso de la tormenta.  
  
"¡Jiras! ¡Aseguren las velas!" Gritaba Val.  
  
"Sí mi capitán."  
  
Las nubes se fueron ennegreciendo y un relámpago estremeció los cielos.  
  
"Uhh... parece que esta chica esta enojada." Comentó Lina con seriedad y ordenó medidas adicionales para asegurar la embarcación.  
  
*******  
  
Las olas comenzaron a azotar furiosas los costados de los tres barcos y los marineros se entregaron a la faena de mantener los barcos a flote. En el interior del barco del embajador, Amelia, Filia y Xellos se encontraban en uno de los camarotes mientras el capitán del barco y el resto de la tripulación luchaban contra la tormenta.  
  
"Ojalá Zelgadis-san estuviera aquí" Gimió la princesa mientras se aferraba a Filia, Xellos a su vez las abrazaba a ambas en un intento por evitar que rodaran por el camarote por el fuerte vaivén del barco.  
  
Según avanzaba la tormenta sobre los barcos, las olas se levantaban más altas y Lina, en un esfuerzo por defender los tres barcos, comenzó a lanzar algunos hechizos para contrarrestar la fuerza del mar sobre los barcos. Zelgadis, desde el Hanzoku, se percató de lo que Lina intentaba y de inmediato comenzó a imitarla. Sin embargo, el barco del embajador, al estar más lejos de los primeros dos, no podía beneficiarse totalmente de la magia.  
  
En el interior del camarote, la cama sobre la cual se encontraban los embajadores y la princesa, se safó de los seguros, provocando que los tres personajes fueran a dar al piso y comenzaran a rodar lanzados por el fuerte vaivén.  
  
La princesa fue lanzada contra una de las mesas, recibiendo un golpe que la dejó sin aire. Xellos rodó en la dirección en que la cama había rodado, golpeándose con el borde de madera cuando la cama se detuvo abruptamente en el otro lado del camarote. Filia había logrado aferrarse de los ganchos rotos que momentos antes sujetaban el pesado mueble en su lugar.  
  
"¡XELLOS!" Se escuchó el grito desesperado de Filia. Pero suspiró aliviada al verlo ponerse en pie rápidamente e indicarle con la mirada que estaba bien.  
  
"¿Princesa Amelia?, ¿está usted bien?" Preguntó Filia preocupada.  
  
"¡Hai!" Xellos se dirigía lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Filia cuando el barco se ladeó del lado contrario, provocando que la pesada cama de madera se resbalara ahora en la dirección a donde se encontraba Filia.  
  
"¡Sora!" Gritó la princesa y Filia cerró los ojos al ver el mueble resbalar en su dirección.  
  
Xellos corrió hasta donde estaba Filia y la abrazó fuertmenete antes que la cama la golpeara. Filia sólo sintió que la fuerza del golpe le comprimía los pulmones. Al abrir los ojos se percató que el golpe lo había recibido Xellos y no ella, sin embargo, seguían pillados entre la cama y la pared.  
  
"Tenemos que salir de aquí Filia." Susurró dolorosamente Xellos. La princesa trató de mover el mueble en vano, pero uno de los vaivenes del barco hizo que rodara un poco y aprovechó el impulso para terminar de empujar la cama.  
  
"Vamos al otro camarote Filia, ¿puedes caminar?" Le dijo Xellos intentando ponerse en pie.  
  
"¡Hai!" Le contestó, y le ayudo a enderezarse. Con mucha dificultad alcanzaron la puerta y dando tumbos en el pasillo, lograron llegar al siguiente camarote. Al parecer todo estaba en su lugar y habían varias camas ligeras, correspondientes a los tripulantes del barco.  
  
En el momento en que acomodaron a Xellos en una de ellas Filia se percató que una ligera línea roja le bajaba por la comisura de los labios.  
  
"¡Xellos!" Gritó con la voz entrecortada. Los ojos del embajador no le respondieron, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. De inmediato desató los cordones de la camisa y la abrió. En el costado tenía una marca de color rojo muy oscuro. Al pasar la mano sobre el golpe sintió los huesos de la costilla hundirse suavemente, lo que provocó una oleada de dolor al embajador.  
  
"¡Amelia!, Xellos necesita al doctor, ahora." Le dijo mientras lo recostaba cuidadosamente en la cama.  
  
"Pero debe estar ayudando al resto de la tripulación Filia." Le dijo preocupada la princesa.  
  
"Iré por él."  
  
"Filia, ¡espera!" Pero Filia ya salía del camarote en busca del doctor.  
  
Se sujetó del pasamanos que conducía a cubierta y una vez arriba el viento comenzó a azotarla.  
  
"¡¡Doctor!!" Gritaba mientras el viento arrastraba su voz. Trató de distinguir entre los tripulantes al mencionado doctor. Cerca de proa le pareció ver el uniforme que usualmente vestía el hombre. Salió completamente de las escaleras tratando de alcanzar las sogas de seguridad atadas al mastil, pero el vaivén del barco la hizo perder el equilibrio. Rodó un poco, los cabellos se le soltaron y se le enrrollaban frente a los ojos, dificultándole la vista.  
  
"¡¡Doctor!!" Volvió a llamar. Trató de ponerse en pie nuevamente y en ese momento pudo distinguir al Hanzoku y al Ryuu Dorei, la quimera y la Ruu Miko iluminando la tormenta con sus hechizos. Era realmente impresionante, pero el descuido le costó demasiado. El barco volvió a ladearse y ella rodó hasta la barandilla, la cual golpeó, quedando aturdida. Trató de sujetarse pero le fue imposible y cayó al agua.  
  
*******  
  
El agua estaba congelada, y las ropas se le volvieron pesadas, la tela de la falda dificultándole el movimiento de las piernas. Le era demasiado difícil mantener la cabeza a flote y con las fuertes olas pronto era sumergida de nuevo. *Voy a morir*, fue el único pensamiento de Filia antes de volver a hudirse en el agua. Esta vez no tuvo las fuerzas para volver a la superficie. Los pulmones le ardían por la falta de oxígeno.  
  
Poco a poco los pensamientos se fueron nublando, hasta que sólo quedó uno en su mente... *Xellos*. Tenía que regresar a él, no podía dejarse vencer tan facilmente. Las ropas le hacían tan dificil moverse, el frío le había entumecido los brazos y las piernas.  
  
Un leve roce sobre su cabeza llamó su aletargada atención. Unos brazos la tomaban de la cintura fuertemente y comenzaban a subir, apenas tuvo su cabeza fuera del agua perdió el conocimiento.  
  
*******  
  
Filia despertó en un camarote que ya le era muy conocido, estaba en el Hanzoku. El cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero nada serio. Al concentrarse un poco, pudo percatarse de que no estaba sola. La princesa estaba sentada a su lado, la quimera muy cerca de ella. Cerca de la puerta pudo percibir un reflejo de cabellos acuamarinos, paseandose cansadamente de un lado a otro.  
  
Finalmente, en una esquina, un reflejo de cabellos púrpuras. *Xellos...*, trató de concentrarse en la escena.  
  
Xellos estaba reclinado en una de las sillas, sin su camisa y la Ruu Miko al parecer, acariciaba el costado de su esposo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
  
"¡¡XELLOS METALLIUM!!" El grito de la embajadora sobresaltó a todos en el camarote. "¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?" De inmediato Xellos se puso de pie, sin prestarle atención al dolor que aún sentía en su costado y estuvo al lado de Filia.  
  
"Filia, amor, tranquila, no es lo que estás pensando." Le dijo un poco nervioso.  
  
"Embajadora Filia, debe descansar... no le hará bien sobresaltarse." Añadió el capitán Val.  
  
"EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION..." Gritó la embajadora, antes de sentirse completamente aturdida y volver a caer sobre la cama profundamente dormida.  
  
Todos la miraron confundidos y Amelia puso su cara más inocente. De hecho, había aplicado un hechizo de sueño a la embajadora, pero nadie se había percatado.  
  
"Si así es como suele despertar en las mañanas..." Dijo el capitán mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente. Xellos le devolvió una mirada tensa, pero no dijo nada, gracias a la rápida reacción del capitán Filia se encontraba a salvo en el Hanzoku, le debía un enorme favor.  
  
Durante la tormenta, la embarcación del embajador había perecido, de no haber sido por los tripulantes del Hanzoku y del Ryu Dorei, no lo estuvieran contando. El embajador daba gracias de que nada más había sucedido y que todos estaban bien en lo que se podía.  
  
Ambos barcos se hallaban muy cerca de la Paso de la Muerte y hasta que la Ruu Miko no estuviera del todo recuperada del enorme esfuerzo que había hecho durante la tormenta no iban a arriesgarse a cruzar. Aún así, estaba tratando de ahorrarle al embajador la molestia de esperar días para mejorarse.  
  
"Embajador, ¿podemos continuar?" Le sugirió la capitana.  
  
"Hai." Dijo acariciándo una vez más los cabellos de Filia. Luego regresó a la silla donde ahora se encontraba también la quimera. Se detuvo indeciso.  
  
"No se preocupe embajador, estoy segura que Zelgadis puede ayudarme sin problema." Le dijo muy risueña la Ruu Miko dándole una guiñada. El embajador la miró sumamente confundido, pero al fin y al cabo asintió y se acomodó nuevamente en la silla. Ahora dos pares de manos se pusieron a trabajar.  
  
*******  
  
Lina observaba a lo lejos el paso que debían cruzar dentro de poco. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No acerca del paso sino de lo que les esperaba al otro lado. Por alguna razón su instinto le indicaba que algo andaba mal. Zelgadis también tenía el mismo presentimiento. No estaba seguro, pero definitivamente algo los estaba esperando del otro lado.  
  
Ninguno de los dos podía acertar. Luego de la tormenta y de haber tenido que sanar a varios de los tripulantes por heridas menores, incluyendo el embajador, aún no se habían recuperado del todo. Y en el momento en que cruzaran el paso, Lina estaría aún más debilitada pues necesitaba su magia para poder pasar sin incidentes.  
  
Pero Lina no se iba a dejar intimidar ni siquiera por lo desconocido, no lo había hecho antes, tampoco lo haría ahora. El Ryu Dorei estaba preparado para afrontar cualquier ataque. Por lo que decidió que mientras más pronto estuvieran del otro lado, más pronto podrían enfrentar y vencer el próximo obstáculo.  
  
Lentamente los barcos se alinearon uno tras el otro, el Ryu Dorei al frente, seguido por el Hanzoku.  
  
"¡LEVITACION!" Y la Ruu Miko se elevó por los aires, gritando ordenes y dirigiendo el barco. Varias veces se detuvo a descansar cuando el paso era lo suficientemente despejado como para permitir un buen tramo de navegación sin contratiempos. Al cabo de varias horas, ambos barcos estaban al otro lado del paso, sin mayores daños.  
  
"Buen trabajo Lina."  
  
"Gracias Gourry, pero aún no ha terminado." Dijo tratando de encontrar lo que Zelgadis y ella habían percibido antes de cruzar el paso pero el cansancio no les había permitido.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó un tanto preocupado.  
  
"No sé, no sabría explicarte, pero es como... una presencia."  
  
No bien había señalado hacia el costado del barco cuando una enorme explosión se escuchó retumbar. Sonido de cañones.  
  
"¡CUIDADO!" Gritó Lina. Pero la pesada bala impactó la fragata antes que pudiera siquiera hacer nada para protegerla.  
  
"¡KUSO! PREPAREN LA ARTILLERÍA." El Ryu Dorei estaba bajo fuego y pronto el Hanzoku lo estuvo también. Aún no podían descubrir quién los estaba atacando. Pero la fuerza del ataque hacía suponer que el enemigo los aventajaba por mucho.  
  
"¡GOURRY!"  
  
"¡Hai!"  
  
"Haz señas al Hanzoku, trataré de distraer a lo que sea que nos esté atacando y mientras tanto deben aprovechar la distracción y adelantarse. Yo los seguiré después." "¡Enseguida!" Y Gourry desapareció entre los tripulantes. Mientras tanto, Lina ordenó girar la fragata de tal forma que el Hanzoku quedara cubierto tras el Ryu Dorei. Cada vez que podía discernir una bala de cañón aproximándose, la repelía con una bola de fuego.  
  
*¡Kuso!, ¿por qué no se dejan ver?* Pensaba Lina tratando de adivinar dónde se encontraba el barco enemigo. *Es como si estuviera en todas partes...*  
  
El ataque continuaba sin aparente progreso para ninguna de las dos partes. El Hanzoku, siguiendo las ordenes de Lina, los había rebasado por el lado contrario y aparentemente el enemigo no le había prestado importancia. Lina comenzaba a fatigarse un poco.  
  
*Este no puede ser el ataque real... Sólo están drenando mis energías. ¡Kisama!* Otra bala de cañón pasó sus ya debilitadas defensas y golpeó el primer nivel del Ryu Dorei.  
  
Lina continuó repeliendo el ataque, pero su instinto le decía que bajo aquel ataque había algo más. Le era imposible discernir algo concreto en la dirección de donde provenía el fuego y sentía como si todo a su alrededor estuviera impregnado con la misma sensación. El Ryu Dorei atacaba sin descanso, pero aparentemente disparaban al vacío.  
  
*¡KUSO!, no puedo sentir nada en esa dirección... a menos que...* Su mirada se dirigió al Hanzoku, que escapaba velozmente y ya estaba bastante lejos del ataque. Un extraño escalofrío la hizo estremecerse, justo al lugar donde se dirigía el Hanzoku percibió una concentración de magia.  
  
Dirigió su vista al cielo, un cielo claro, sin nubes, extremadamente brillante. *¿Hace cuánto tiempo que comenzó el ataque?, ¿no se supone que ya el sol haya avanzado?*  
  
"¡BOLA DE FUEGO!" Gritó dirigiendo el ataque hacia arriba. La bola de fuego subió y de repente conectó con algo sólido. Unas leves ondas se extendieron como quien deja caer una piedra en el agua, revelando que se encontraban dentro de una especie de domo mágico. Regresó su vista al Hanzoku.  
  
*Si yo no soy el blanco real, entonces el Hanzoku lo es.*  
  
"¡BOMB DI WIND!" Y de inmediato la fragata comenzó a moverse impulsada por el fuerte viento del hechizo.  
  
******* 


	6. Un Antiguo Enemigo

Capítulo 06 Un Antiguo Enemigo  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Meli y Fabi, siento haber lastimado a Xeros en el capítulo anterior, y más lamento aún lo que le va a suceder en este capítulo, pero no se me pongan tristes, que al final todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. =) Por el momento recuerden que Lina es la estrella de este fic.  
  
*******  
  
El Hanzoku se alejaba a toda vela del Ryu Dorei, poniéndo tanta distancia como le era posible entre el fuego y el barco. El objetivo principal, conservar a salvo a la princesa. Zelgadis, sin embargo, se encontraba incómodo. Una sensación desagradable le provocaba interminables escalfríos. Val se percató de ello.  
  
"¿Zel, qué sucede?"  
  
"No lo sé, es como un mal presentimiento. Como si en vez de alejarnos del peligro nos estuvieramos acercando."  
  
De momento el Hanzoku se detuvo, lo repentino de la falta de movimiento lanzó a todos los tripulantes hacia el frente por gracia de la inercia. Seguidamente, unos garfios se anclaron al costado del barco.  
  
"Quimera..." La voz resonó profunda y clara.  
  
Al sonido Zel sintió que su estómago se revolcaba. Conocía esa voz, era la misma voz que lo había torturado durante tanto tiempo mientras estuvo en el barco pirata.  
  
"Veo que me extrañaste." Una horrenda carcajada puntualizó la aseveración. Los tripulantes del Hanzoku se pusieron en alerta total a pesar de que aún no podían ver al enemigo.  
  
"Capitán... he regresado por una quimera que es de mi propiedad." Una enorme figura saltó sobre la proa del barco. Sus cabellos rojos al viento, atados al final. Con un gesto desdeñoso desenvainó su espada.  
  
"Gaarv..." Zelgadis casi se atragantó con la palabra, el terror se apoderó de inmediato de su cuerpo.  
  
A una señal del nuevo visitante, decenas de extrañas criaturas comenzaron a saltar por la borda del Hanzoku y en cubierta. De inmediato se abalanzaron sobre los tripulantes, quienes a una vez, desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron a tratar de repeler el ataque.  
  
La horrenda criatura que acababa de abordar el Hanzoku era el capián del barco pirata Heru, mejor conocido como Gaarv. Mismo que había torturado a Zel mientras había estado en su posesión.  
  
De un ágil salto Gaarv estuvo frente a la paralizada quimera. Pero de inmediato, Val se interpuso entre ambos.  
  
"Capitán Val... veo que aún necesita aprender una lección..." Sonrió desagradablemente.  
  
Val se limitó a un leve gruñido de ira mientras tomaba una posición defensiva ante la masiva forma frente a sus ojos. Una demoniaca sonrisa se posó en los labios del capitán del Heru.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos traspasó de un lado a otro al monstruo que tenía frente a sí y observó complacido como el cuerpo de la bestia se disolvía. Pero su complacencia no duró mucho ya que tras el monstruo derrotado surgió otro igual de peligroso.  
  
"¡Kuso!, malditas bestias." Comentó mientras su espada abría el estómago de su oponente. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de aclarar su situación, fue entonces que se percató del problema que estaba teniendo el capitán del Hanzoku frente al hombre del cabello rojo. No sentía una gran simpatía por el joven capitán... pero le debía la vida de su amada esposa y eso era más que suficiente. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre los combatientes muy lentamente.  
  
Zelgadis, por su parte, continuaba paralizado por el terror, mirándo cómo Val luchaba contra aquel demonio de sus pesadillas y viendo cómo se iba haciendo real la mayor de todas ellas. Val estaba siendo vencido por Gaarv.  
  
No se atrevía siquiera a ponerse en defensea de quien lo había rescatado, por miedo a hacer enojar al horrible ser que sabía era el capitán del Heru. El sonido de espadas y ensordecedores aullidos provenientes de las criaturas le perforaban los oidos sin cesar.  
  
Val ya se encontraba agotado ante la fuerza de las estocadas de su contrincante, apenas defendiéndose. Una línea rojiza se marcaba en su pecho, desde el hombro hasta el costado contrario, su camisa empapada en sangre.  
  
Una sombra púrpura se interpuso entre ambos combatientes. Xellos finalmente había alcanzado la proa del barco.  
  
"Xellos Metallium... que agradable sorpresa." Sonrió el capitán del Heru. "¿Asuntos oficiales?  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Sonrió Xellos, enfureciendo a su oponente quien arremetió de inmediato.  
  
*******  
  
Lina estaba exhausta, además de intentar repeler el continuo ataque fantasma contra el Ryu Dorei, el tratar de movilizar la fragata por su propio esfuerzo la estaba drenando.  
  
"¿Cuánto falta Gourry?"  
  
"Aún falta demasiado Lina... "  
  
"¡Kisama!, no puedo dejar el barco a merced del ataque. ¡BOMB DI WIND!"  
  
*******  
  
Xellos se movía con agilidad y gracia, evitando las estocadas del capitán del Heru.  
  
"¡Maldita sabandija!, ¡quedate quieta!" Rugía Gaarv.  
  
Zelgadis y Val observaban impresionados la habilidad del embajador. Había acertado varios golpes al pirata sin haber recibido uno sólo. Mientras tanto, su sonrisa se volvía aún más tenebrosa que la del propio pirata.  
  
El pirata enfurecido comenzaba a perder terreno, la furia, más que otra cosa, le estaba haciendo perder la concentración.  
  
Una repentina explosión de luz cegó al embajador. El capitán del Heru había creado un hechizo de luz que reventó frente a sus ojos. De inmediato se abalanzó sobre el embajador, quien hacía ciegos intentos por protegerse. Lo tomó de la muñeca, girando dolorosamente la mano hasta escuchar los huesos romperse. Con un grito de dolor el embajador soltó la espada.  
  
Con una cruel sonrisa, el capitán del Heru tomó la espada del embajador y sin decir palabra, la clavó viciosamente en el abdomen del embajador. Los ojos de Xellos se oscurecieron por unos instantes y con su mano sana trató de sujetar la espada. Todo fue en vano, pues el pirata la empujó más profundo en su carne. Un sabor metálico llenó su boca y una gruesa gota de sangre resbaló por su barbilla.  
  
Cuando el pirata dejó de sujetarlo, cayó al suelo con un leve gemido. Zel y Val estaban atónitos. Ahora el pirata se dirigía a Val. Con la misma sonrisa sádica, clavó su espada primeramente en el brazo derecho del capitán del Hanzoku, y luego en el izquierdo. Val trató de reprimir el grito de dolor apretando fuertemente los dientes.  
  
"Es hora de su lección, capitán..." Le dijo el pirata muy seriamente, tomándolo por los cabellos y tirando de ellos hasta colocarlo de rodillas con la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
"Obseva bien, quimera... Nadie volverá a tratar de poner un dedo en mi propiedad." Y diciéndo esto levantó la espada, con la punta dirigida al pecho de Val. Zelgadis ya no podía soportarlo, aún cuando lo hiciera enojar más, no podía permitir que terminara con la vida de Val. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se arrojó sobre el pirata, haciéndole soltar a su presa.  
  
En en el momento en que recuperó el equilibrio, el pirata levantó su espada contra Zelgadis, pero la misma rebotó sin hacerle apenas daño. La quimera se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el pirata. Pero esta vez el pirata ya estaba preparado y echándose a un lado, evitó el salto de Zel y aprovechó para tomarlo por las ropas.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, si has crecido un poco, hasta has ganado algo de peso... y valor." Sonrió aquella maldita sonrisa.  
  
"Ggggrrrr...." Zel sólo pudo gruñir del coraje.  
  
El pirata sonrió ampliamente y sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de collar y se lo mostró a Zel.  
  
"¿Recuerdas esto?" Al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Zel, echó a reir. "Claro que lo recuerdas, muy bien." Y sin decir más se lo colocó en el cuello como si fuera un perro.  
  
"Ahora portate bien mascota... mientras termino este pequeño asunto." Lo colocó en el suelo y se dirigió nuevamente a donde se encontraba Val. Levantó nuevamente la espada, pero una tremenda explosión lo hizo taparse el rostro. El domo mágico que los cubría se estaba disipando, y la ilusión que cubría al Heru con ella.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Rugió con ira. El Ryu Dorei se acercaba rápidamente y en la proa, desafiando el movimiento del barco, estaba la Ruu Miko. Gaarv pudo ver la pequeña figura claramente.  
  
"MALDITA BRUJA." Y sin preocuparse por la víctima que tenía bajo su espada, recogió a Zelgadis y ordenó a todas las criaturas que se retiraran, haciendo lo propio.  
  
*******  
  
Gourry observaba a Lina un tanto preocupado. Aunque no lo aparentara, la chica estaba muy débil, y sin embargo seguía actuando como si el mundo se fuera a rendir sus pies. Realmente la admiraba.  
  
Luego de la explosión, Lina pudo ver claramente el barco al lado del Hanzoku. El barco pirata Heru, el infierno mismo. Dos veces más grande que el Hanzoku y con aspecto terrible. La cabeza de un dragón con las fauces abiertas adornaba la punta de la proa, y el intrincado diseño se extendía por ambos flancos del barco.  
  
"Gaarv..." Dijo para sí misma. Alguna que otra vez se había cruzado con el despreciable pirata. Por la similitud del color de sus cabellos muchos la confundían con la hija del pirata. No que le hicieran un favor al compararla. Realmente lo detestaba, aunque nunca había tenido que confrontarlo directamente.  
  
Las negras velas del Heru fueron izadas y el pesado barco comenzó a alejarse del Hanzoku.  
  
"Vamos Gourry, preparate para abordar el Hanzoku." Le apremió.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Finalmente estuvieron al lado del barco, Lina no hizo ningún intento por seguir al Heru, primero tenía que saber qué había sucedido con los tripulantes del Hanzoku, luego vería qué acción tomar. La escena que captó en el momento en que ella y Gourry abordaron el Hanzoku le caló profundamente.  
  
Los cuerpos de algunos de los tripulantes del Hanzoku, así como de los refugiados del barco del embajador yacían inhertes sobre cubierta, como si un animal salvaje los hubiera destrozado.  
  
"Gourry... ve y revisa cómo está la princesa y la embajadora." Dijo con el rostro endurecido. "Enseguida." Gourry desapareció por las escaleras que daban al interior del barco.  
  
Sus hombres comenzaron a atender a los heridos sobre cubierta, y a tratar de componer en algo los restos de los tripulantes asesinados. Dos figuras atrajeron su atención. Los cabellos acuamarinos del capitán del Hanzoku en la proa. De inmediato se dirigió a donde se encontraba.  
  
Estaba de espaldas, las mangas de la camisa manchadas de sangre, en sus brazos parecía sostener a alguien. El corazón se le paralizó cuando logró captar un reflejo púrpura.  
  
Se arrodilló al lado del capitán. "¿Val?"  
  
Val no le respondió. Tenía al Embajador cuidadosamente recostado en sus brazos, la espada aún clavada en su abdomen. Lina extendió la mano hasta el cuello de Xellos y buscó algún signo de vida.  
  
"Val... ¡Está vivo aún!" A Lina se le iluminó el rostro y Val no entendió por qué.  
  
"Lina... Apenas está vivo, está muriendo... no he extraido la espada porque no vale la pena causarle más dolor..." Pero Lina no le prestó mucha antención.  
  
"Sujétalo fuertemente." Le indicó.  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿Lina?" El capitán la observó sin comprender. Lina tomó la empuñadura de la espada.  
  
"No hay tiempo Val, sujétalo." La voz firme de Lina lo hizo reaccionar, aparentemente había esperanza, sino Lina no estaría tan confiada. Lo sujetó con la fuerza que le permitían sus brazos heridos.  
  
"Listo." Le confirmó.  
  
Lina comenzó a susurrar unas palabras desconocidas para el capitán, apenas entendibles. Mientras continuaba el hechizo, sujetó firmemente la empuñadura y se preparó para remover la espada. De un tirón la Ruu Miko arrancó la espada. Un estremecimiento involuntario fue la respuesta, luego el cuerpo se relajó. Lina tiró la espada a un lado.  
  
"¡RESURECCIÓN!" Una pálida luz se formó en sus manos y de inmediato las apretó contra el pecho de Xellos. El embajador respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.  
  
"Ruu Miko..." Susurró.  
  
"Shhhh... embajador, nada de esfuerzos." Le dijo Lina con media sonrisa. "Val, ¿dónde está Zelgadis? Necesito que me ayude a sanar al embajador."  
  
Val cambió el rostro. "¿Qué sucede?, ¿dónde está la quimera?" Preguntó apremiante.  
  
"El pirata se llevó a Zel." Dijo Val sin levantar la vista.  
  
"Kuso..." Lina apretó los dientes. Le sería muy dificil ayudar al Embajador sin Zel, aunque no imposible. "¿Puedes cargarlo hasta alguno de los camarotes?"  
  
"Puedo hacer el intento." Dijo Val inseguro. El dolor en sus brazos era insoportable, muy lentamente se puso en pie con el embajador en los brazos y cuidadosamente se dirigieron al interior del Hanzoku.  
  
Afortunadamente, las bestias no habían logrado llegar a las cámaras interiores del barco, donde se encontraban la princesa y la embajadora. Gourry los interceptó cuando bajaban y de inmediato se hizo cargo del Embajador, liberando a Val.  
  
"Vamos Gourry, pronto." Le apresuró Lina. "¿Cómo está la princesa y la embajadora?"  
  
"Están bien, los monstruos no llegaron a ellas, pero la embajadora está inconsciente."  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"Ahhh... la princesa dice que quizás el pánico y la preocupación fueron demasiados para ella." Finalmente entraron a uno de los camarotes y Gourry puso cuidadosamente al embajador sobre la cama.  
  
El hechizo de resucitación apenas era el primer paso, ahora debía sanar la herida para quitar de peligro la vida del embajador. Lina ya estaba bastante agotada, su magia funcionaba, pero demasiado lento.  
  
"¿Lina?, ¿qué sucede?" Le preguntó Gourry al ver que Lina se detenía varias veces.  
  
"Estoy demasiado agotada Gourry, si Zel estuviera aquí quizás podría ayudarme y terminaría más rapidamente."  
  
"Si puedo ayudarte en algo Lina, estoy a tu disposición." Le dijo Gourry sinceramente.  
  
"Ahh Gourry, no creo que puedas hacer nada a menos que sepas algo de magia." Gourry bajó la mirada.  
  
"No se nada de magia Lina, lo siento..." Lina sonrió debilmente.  
  
"No te preocupes Gourry, ya pensaré en algo..."  
  
Gourry se retiró cabizbajo. Allí estaba la chica que le había salvado la vida, necesitaba ayuda y él no tenía forma de brindarsela. Se sintió frustrado y por primera vez deseó haber prestado atención cuando sus tutores trataban de enseñarle algo de magia y el se escabullía a los establos a practicar con la espada.  
  
"Nunca he sido muy bueno para pensar, ni para recordar... sólo soy bueno con la espada... sólo tengo mis brazos para ayudar a los demás..." Gourry sólo pensaba en voz alta, pero Lina lo escuchaba como si el sonido de su voz le diera tranquilidad. De repente el rostro de Lina se iluminó.  
  
"¡Eso es Gourry!" Dijo de repente. "Eres un genio."  
  
"¿Lo soy?" Dijo asombrado.  
  
"Tus manos Gourry, tu fuerza, con eso ayudas a los demás, ¿cierto?" Gourry asintió un tanto confundido.  
  
"Entonces ayúdame a mí, dame tu fuerza." Lina se levantó del lado de la cama donde yacía el embajador. Gourry la miró un poco asustado, en el rostro de Lina se dibujaba una sonrisa extraña.  
  
"¿Lina?"  
  
"¿Confías en mi Gourry Gabriev?" Le preguntó solemnemente. Gourry lo pensó sólo unos instantes y su mirada se volvió confiada a la de Lina.  
  
"Te debo mi vida Lina... haz de mí como gustes."  
  
"Bien. Siéntate." Y Lina comenzó a susurrar otro hechizo, y mientras lo hacía se acercaba a Gourry quien la observaba fascinado mientras el cuerpo de la Ruu Miko comenzaba a refulgir con su ya conocida aura roja. Sin percatarse, Gourry también comenzó a refulgir, su aura en cambio era blanca, completamente pura.  
  
Lina se inclinó suavemente, tomando el rostro de Gourry.  
  
"Transferencia." Y Lina capturó la boca de Gourry con la suya. El aura de Gourry creció, iluminando el camarote por completo. Unas leves corrientes de energía reventaban sutilmente, recorriendo el cuerpo de Gourry y pasando finalmente al cuerpo de Lina. Cuando la intensidad del aura de Gourry bajó al punto de casi no verse, Lina terminó el beso.  
  
Gourry estaba como dormido, con cuidado lo recostó de la silla, asegurándose que no caería hacia adelante. Ahora el aura de Lina refulgía con brillantes corrientes rojas y blancas envolviéndola, finalmente las corrientes se fueron mezclando y su aura dejó de refulgir.  
  
"Arigatou Gourry-kun" Susurró mientras se acercaba ahora al embajador, quien apenas podía respirar. De inmediato comenzó el hechizo para sanarlo, totalmente recuperada.  
  
*******  
  
A bordo del Heru, la situación se pintaba desesperada para Zelgadis. No bien habían puesto algo de distancia entre el Ryu Dorei y el Hanzoku, el capitán lo había apaleado salvajemente. El collar que le había sido puesto hacía que su piel de piedra fuera menos protectora, quedando practicamente indefenso contra cualquier ataque. Después de apalearlo, lo había arrojado en una jaula de hierro, donde apenas podía ponerse en pie, aunque dado su actual estado, no sentía la más mínima necesidad de moverse.  
  
"Eso te enseñará tu lugar, quimera." Dijo riéndose el pirata. El pirata lo dejó solo, gruesas lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas del chico. Su camisa estaba hecha jirones, al igual que su piel, y varios moretones de un tono azul oscuro se mostraban en algunas partes. Sin embargo, sentía un poco de alivio al pensar que el capitán del Hanzoku estaría bien, al igual que la princesa, aunque no volviera a verla.  
  
*******  
  
A la mañana siguiente Zelgadis sentía que no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que el pirata no hubiera golpeado. La posición en la jaula le había entumecido aún más. Las jaulas... siempre se había sentido un poco más seguro dentro de ellas. Mientras estuviera adentro significaba que nadie lo iba a molestar. Pero su seguridad no duró mucho.  
  
"Buenos días quimera, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?" Le saludó una voz con fingida preocupación. Zelgadis se estremeció, una especie de gemido de dolor fue la respuesta a la pregunta del pirata.  
  
"Es bueno saber que ya recuerdas cuál es tu lugar." Y se dispuso a abrir la jaula. Zelgadis trató de acurrucarse y evitar la mano que se alargaba, pero en vano. El pirata lo tomó por la camisa y lo sacó bruscamente de la jaula levantándolo en el aire.  
  
"Tengo una sorpresa para ti que sé que te va a encantar." Le dijo el pirata con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
Lo llevó al cuarto que Zelgadis conocía perfectamente. Otro gemido se escuchó.  
  
"Jajaja, veo que recuerdas este lugar." El camarote no tenía muchos muebles. Una especie de cama, con sábanas blancas, algunas cuerdas, una silla de madera, una mesa y sobre la mesa un pequeño cofre.  
  
"No te preocupes, esta vez no te va a doler. Esta vez tengo la fórmula correcta." Puso a Zelgadis sobre la cama y le enganchó una cadena al collar.  
  
Gaarv fue a la mesa donde se encontraba el pequeño cofre, abrió el candado y sacó un frasco con un líquido rosado transparente.  
  
"Espero que tengas sed." Dijo sonriéndo lunáticamente. Se acercó a Zelgadis y le extendió el frasco. Zelgadis no hizo gesto alguno de tomarlo y de inmediato la mano del pirata estuvo en su cuello asfixiándolo. Le volvió a acercar el frasco, permitiéndole apenas respirar. Con esfuerzo Zel extendió la mano y tomó el frasco, por un momento pensó en tirarlo pero el pirata le había leido las intenciones.  
  
"No te molestes en tirarlo quimera, no es el único frasco. Y no te lo volveré a pedir tan amablemente." El rostro del pirata no mostraba enojo, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de amenaza. Una amenaza que Zelgadis conocía perfectamente.  
  
Acercó el frasco a la boca y de un golpe bebió el contenido. Para su sorpresa, el líquido no le quemó la garganta, ni le provocó nauseas, al contrario, era algo azucarado. El pirata dejó de sujetarlo y le quitó el frasco vacío. De inmediato comenzó a recitar unas palabras extrañas para Zelgadis, aunque podía reconocer que era una especie de hechizo.  
  
Se sintió muy cansado, con los ojos muy pesados. Instintivamente se recostó sobre la cama, al rato dejó de sentirla y la voz de Gaarv le parecía una muy lejana. Finalmente quedó inconsciente.  
  
******* 


	7. La Otra Cara de la Moneda

Capítulo 07  
  
La Otra Cara de la Moneda  
  
*******  
  
Nota: Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
*******  
  
Era de mañana y Lina se hallaba en la proa del Ryuu Dorei, siguiendo la ruta que el Heru tomara al alejarse. Su mente estaba envuelta en los eventos de la noche anterior.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"¡Val!, ya quédate quieto." Gritó Lina por quinta vez y masajeándose la sienes.  
  
"Lo siento."  
  
Lina estaba exahusta, Val era el último de los heridos que había tenido que atender. Gourry había despertado apenas media hora atrás y se había unido a los tripulantes que reparaban el barco. Lina se había sorprendido por toda la energía que el príncipe le transmitiera, y no sólo por la cantidad, sino por la pureza. Esa energía tan pura era la que le había permitido ayudar todos los tripulantes.  
  
"Si deseas tener fuerzas para encontrar a la quimera tienes que quedarte quieto." Le reprochó.  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
Lina suspiró y regresó a la tarea de curar las heridas en los brazos del capitán. Lo observó mientras se dejaba hacer. Val le parecía apenas un chiquillo, su rostro era todavía el de un adolescente, pero ella podía ver más allá de la simple apariencia. El mar le había curtido el corazón, el mar y algún otro secreto que con algo de tiempo ella podría averiguar.  
  
Mientras ella y la princesa continuaban atendiendo a los heridos, los tripulantes reparaban el Ryuu Dorei pues la fragata había sufrido un daño considerable.  
  
"¿Xellos?" Llamó la Embajadora desde la puerta con cierto temor. Finalmente había despertado de su inconsciencia para encontrarse sola en su habitación.  
  
"El Embajador está bien, está descansando al final." Le indicó la princesa.  
  
De inmediato Filia recorrió las hileras de camas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Xellos descansando. Sin atreverse a despertarlo, simplemente le quitó algunos mechones que le caían sobre la frente.  
  
A Lina le daba mucha curiosidad la pareja. Esa devoción ciega que se profesaban no la podía entender. Sin embargo, pequeños sucesos, pequeños gestos de parte de ambos, comenzaban a causarle sospechas acerca de si sería cierto o no lo de los anillos. No sabía si realmente un par de anillos encantados podían causar que dos personas se amaran profundamente, pero podía tratarse simplemente de una ilusión. Ya fuera para Xellos o para Filia. Quizás uno de los dos estaba bajo el hechizo del otro, o incluso ambos bajo el hechizo de anillo.  
  
*Mmhh... Deben ser ambos bajo el mismo hechizo.* Pensó para sus adentros. Pero el leve movimiento de Val la hizo regresar bruscamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
"VAL, la próxima vez que te muevas vas a necesitar que alguien repare el daño que YO te voy a hacer." Dijo enfadada.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Ruu Miko." Dijo sin poder evitar una nota triste. Lina continuó en silencio su trabajo. De cuando en cuando, Val dejaba escapar un leve suspiro de preocupación.  
  
"Capitán... Vamos a encontrarlo." Era la princesa la que había hablado. Se detuvo a su lado y bajándose a la altura del capitán, lo abrazó. Al principio Val se te mostró visiblemente incómodo, pero después de unos segundos del insistente abrazo de la princesa, no pudo menos que regresarle el gesto. Escondiéndo el rostro en el hombro de la princesa.  
  
"Le prometí que nunca regresaría a ese barco..." Dijo con la voz entrecortada.  
  
La escena golpeó a Lina profundamente, nunca había visto tal muestra de afecto entre dos personas. Realmente la quimera debía ser más que un simple demonio si había logrado un lugar en el curtido corazón del capitán. Se puso en pie al lado de Val y la princesa.  
  
"La princesa tiene razón, lo vamos a encontrar, y nunca volverá a ese barco porque lo vamos a hundir hasta las profundidades del mismo mar del caos." Mostró aquella sonrisa que la hacía parecer invencible y dueña del mundo.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"¿Lina?"  
  
"Ajoy Gourry, ¿cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Lina.  
  
"Mucho mejor, gracias." Le sonrió. "Ahh... Lina... ¿cómo sabes que vamos en la dirección correcta?" Le preguntó Gourry un tanto inseguro.  
  
"El Heru tiene una especie de concentración mágica protegiéndolo. Una magia que me confundió la primera vez que la sentí, es diferente a todas."  
  
"¿Como cuando estabamos dentro del domo?"  
  
"Hai. Pero ahora que ya sé como se siente es más fácil para mí seguirla."  
  
"No entiendo Lina, puedes rastrearla, ¿igual que los perros?"  
  
"Baka, no es un olor. Es como el sol, cuando dirigies tu mirada hacia él sientes el calor, si vuelves tu mirada hacia otra parte dejas de sentirlo."  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Necesito hablar con Val acerca del plan para rescatar a la quimera. ¿Me acompañas?"  
  
"Claro, vamos."  
  
*******  
  
La criatura abrió lentamente los ojos, la débil luz de la lámpara le molestó las pupilas y gruñó un poco. Se estiró como despertando de un largo y acalambrado sueño. Su brazo chocó contra algo sobre la cama y volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Justo a su lado se encontraba un ser que le parecía familiar. El ser estaba profundamente dormido. Se volteó completamente para verlo mejor y extendiendo la mano reitró unos mechones metálicos del juvenil rostro.  
  
Ah, su mano era del mismo color que la piel de aquel ser, con esporádicas incrustaciones aquí y allá. *Debe ser de mi misma raza.* Su primer pensamiento. Observó detenidamente al ser. Una marca roja y profunda en el costado le atrajo la atención. Extendió nuevamente la mano y tocó directamente la marca. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del ser, una especie de gemido salió de su boca y finalmente abrió los ojos. Retiró la mano de inmediato.  
  
Dos gemas azules parecieron observarlo fijamente, al principio extrañadas y luego sorprendidas, pero el ser no se movió. Parecía tan cansado, sumido en un profundo dolor. Pasó su mano por los mechones metálicos, bajo la suya mano se sentían suaves. El ser le sonrió tímidamente.  
  
Sintió el deseo de observarse a sí mismo, compararse quizás con el ser que descansaba a su lado. Tenían la misma piel, eso era seguro. Los cabellos, arrancó uno de sus propios cabellos y lo observó, misma textura y mismo color. El ser a su lado tenía lo que parecían ser ropas y él estaba completamente desnudo. Tomó la sábana y desgarró un pedazo de la tela, cubriéndo su desnudez con ella. Luego sintió el deseo de comunicarse con él.  
  
"Qué..." Trató de hablar, su voz profunda atrajo la atención del ser que lo miró asombrado. Volvió a intentarlo. "¿Qué eres?" Una pregunta sencilla. Pero la respuesta contestaría varias interrogantes. Si él era igual que aquel ser, entonces él sería lo mismo.  
  
"Eres una quimera... parte humano, demonio y golem." Le contestó la criatura con algo de trabajo.  
  
"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Le preguntó un poco más animado.  
  
"Gaarv... el pirata, hizo una copia de mí." Susurró.  
  
"¿Fue él quién te hirió?" Un movimiento afirmativo. Zelgadis se sentía demasiado débil como para continuar la conversación. Necesitaba descansar, aparentemente el proceso había mermado gran parte de su fuerza vital. Sin saberlo cerró los ojos y de inmediato se sumió en un blanco sueño.  
  
La nueva quimera no se inmutó al ver que su interlocutor se había quedado dormido. En su mente continuaban formándose nuevas interrogantes y pensamientos, le parecía recordar sucesos. A pesar de estar recién creado poseía todas las cualidades de su original, incluyendo la capacidad de pensar lógicamente y transmitir sus ideas verbalmente.  
  
*Gaarv... ese nombre me causa cierta repulsión.* No bien había pasado por su mente el nombre cuando la correspondiente voz del pirata lo sobresaltó.  
  
"¡Perfecto!, y ya estás despierto." Un estremecimiento involuntario fue la respuesta, y al ver al pirata comenzar a acercarse se aferró al borde de la cama. El pirata traía en su mano un collar similar al que el otro ser llevara alrededor de su cuello. No había pasado desapercibido a su vista que el collar estaba enganchado a la cadena.  
  
"Ahora quédate quieto y compórtate." Le dijo el pirata aparentando control.  
  
"Ggggggrrrrr...."  
  
"Demonios, si hasta has copiado ese mal hábito de la quimera. Será un placer arrancarte el gruñido y cambiarlo por algo más apropiado para un esclavo, un sumiso gemido." Una maquiavélica sonrisa se asomó al rostro del pirata mientras continuaba acercándose.  
  
"¡BOLA DE FUEGO!" Y el pirata quedó calcinado en su lugar, dándole oportunidad a la nueva criatura a escapar por la puerta del camarote como una centella azul.  
  
Gaarv parpadeó varias veces, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Zelgadis continuaba dormido a pesar del pandemonio que se estaba desatando.  
  
"¡¡¡MALDITA QUIMERA DEL DEMONIO!!!" Rugió y salió tras la copia de Zel.  
  
*******  
  
No fue hasta el día siguiente que Lina pudo ver la silueta del Heru. Le parecía algo extraño, el barco aparentemente navegaba sin rumbo. Las velas todas rasgadas.  
  
"¿Nani?" De inmediato le hizo señas al Hanzoku. Al momento en que ambos barcos estuvieron detenidos, tomó a Gourry de un brazo.  
  
"¡RAY WING!" Una burbuja se formó alrededor y se elevaron en dirección del Hanzoku.  
  
El Embajador ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado y al lado de Val, así también la Princesa y la Embajadora.  
  
"Parece más un barco fantasma." Comentó el Embajador.  
  
Val observaba el barco por unos aparatos similares a los que usara Lina para ver de lejos.  
  
"No hay ni un sólo monstruo en cubierta, nadie al timón... y no hay señales del pirata por ninguna parte."  
  
"¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?" Preguntó Lina.  
  
"Debemos acercarnos e investigar." Sugirió Val y Lina asintió. Soltaron un pequeño barco y Gourry, Val y Xellos subieron a él, Lina por su parte, prefirió levitar hasta el Heru.  
  
Llegaron al lado del barco, ninguna alarma, ningún grito de alerta. Subieron hasta cubierta y Lina los alcanzó.  
  
"Es demasiado extraño." Interrumpió Val. Todos habían desenvainado sus espadas y estaban en extrema alerta.  
  
Se dividieron en dos grupos, Lina y Gourry buscarían a babor y Xellos con Val a estribor. Todo estaba tenebrosamente silencioso y más que obscuro. Gourry recordó el barco de donde Lina lo había sacado y tembló un poco.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Gourry?"  
  
"Ahhh... nada, sólo malos recuerdos." Pero no bien había adelantado otro poco, tropezó con algo tirado en el suelo.  
  
"Uuffff, ¿qué es esa pestilencia?, ¡LUZ!" No podían creer lo que veian, por doquier habían partes de lo que una vez fueron los monstruos de Gaarv.  
  
"L-sama, ¿qué es lo que sucedió aquí?" Dijo Gourry asombrado.  
  
"No lo sé, pero será mejor que encontremos a la quimera y salgamos pronto." Dijo Lina.  
  
"Ahh... ¿pero no se van a detener a saludarme?" Les sorprendió una horrenda voz, cargada de veneno.  
  
"¡Gaarv!" Lina se volvió de inmediato, el pirata estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Al fijarse en sus ropas, se percató del pésimo estado en que se encontraba el pirata.  
  
"Será un placer mostrarles mi barco... el infierno." Con una mirada desquiciada cargó contra ambos pero Gourry se interpuso entre Lina y el pirata. Sus ojos azules refulgiendo al anticipar un buen enfrentamiento. Lina se recostó de la pared de madera sin aparente preocupación.  
  
"Ummhh... Gaarv, si llegas a vencer a Gourry quizás podamos hacer algo interesante, ¿no te parece?" Le dijo con tono de aburrida.  
  
"¡Maldita Bruja de Mar!" Pero ya Gourry había comenzado la batalla entre ambos.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos y Val se habían adentrado al otro lado del barco. Caminaban en silencio sin decir palabra. Así estuvieron hasta que Val ya no pudo aguantar la tensión.  
  
"Embajador... ¿Dónde conoció a Filia?" Le hubiera gustado más preguntar de dónde la había sacado, pero después de todo lo ocurrido lo menos que podía mostrarle era un poco de respeto.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu, Val-chan." Lo dijo con cierto veneno, pero sin añadir nada más.  
  
"¿Aún sigues resentido por lo que pasó en Wolfpack?" Le preguntó con tono de burla.  
  
"Valteria..." Era más una advertencia que otra cosa.  
  
"Xel, sabes que no podía aceptar. No podía volverme un esclavo más en Wolfpack, como lo eras tú." Sin embargo, había algo de nostalgia en su voz.  
  
"Yo no era un esclavo Val, mi lugar estaba en Wolfpack..."  
  
"¿Estaba?" Le preguntó con sincera curiosidad.  
  
"Hai... hasta que conocí a Filia." Continuaron un rato más en silencio.  
  
"¿Cómo lograste que... ya sabes quien... te dejara ir?" Le dijo un poco inseguro.  
  
"Jajja... Ella no me ha dejado ir aún, pero no puede retenerme demasiado tampoco." Contestó con una media sonrisa.  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"Eso... también es un secreto."  
  
Dejaron de hablar cuando una especie de gruñido se hizo audible atrás de ellos. Val lo reconoció de inmediato y se abalanzó sobre la figura antes que Xel pudiera detenerlo.  
  
"¡Zel!"  
  
La quimera se quedó como si estuviera congelada. Sabía que conocía de alguna parte al chico que lo estaba abrazando, pero tanta proximidad lo estaba incomodando.  
  
"¡¡Ggggggrrrrrrr!!"  
  
"Ahhh Zel, no te voy a recordar lo mucho que me molesta que me gruñas. Cualquiera pensaría que no me recuerdas." Val se quedó muy quieto de repente. La quimera lo había tomado por el cuello.  
  
"¿Zel?"  
  
"¡LUZ!" La esfera de luz apareció en la mano de la quimera y Val quedó mudo del asombro ante la apariencia de la quimera. Estaba completamente salpicado de sangre, carne y probablemente vísceras, no sólo el rostro sino todo el cuerpo. Los ojos azules parecían que hasta entonces le habían sido tan familiares estaban achicados en una especie de mirada cruel e inhumana. Era como si hubieran perdido la inocencia que los suavizaba. Xellos observó la posición de alerta de la criatura y se preparó para atacar.  
  
"Xellos, espera." Le dijo algo ahogado Val.  
  
"Está fuera de sí, no sabe quién eres." Replicó Xellos en un susurro no queriéndo provocarlo más.  
  
La quimera observaba el rostro del hombre que tenía en su poder. Le parecía tan familiar que le dolía el ver la tristeza reflejada en él, lentamente lo fue soltando. Un ruido lo sacó de su estudio, apenas imperceptible para los otros dos hombres pero para él lo suficientemente claro. Sonido de espadas del otro lado del barco. *Zelgadis.* El otro ser que era tan similar estaba en el otro lado del barco. De inmediato soltó a Val y se dirigió a donde lo había dejado. Val y Xellos reaccionaron un poco después y comenzaron a seguir a la desquiciada quimera.  
  
Cuando llegaron al camarote, no podían creer lo que veían. Dos Zelgadis, uno sobre la cama y el otro muy preocupado a su lado.  
  
"¿Nani? ¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Xellos no entendía bien.  
  
"¿Zel?" La quimera sobre la cama reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Val y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Pero cuando el capitán trató de acercarse, la otra quimera le dio una mirada de advertencia.  
  
"¿Cuál de los dos es la quimera?" Le susurró el Embajador a Val. "¿Cómo saberlo?, son idénticos." Estuvieron un rato observándolos, el ruido de espadas se acercaba.  
  
"Si no podemos saber cuál de los dos es Zelgadis, entonces los sacaremos a los dos." Sentenció Val con firmeza.  
  
"Menuda tarea... Sacar a la quimera herida será facil, ¿pero quién sacará a la otra?" Susurró de vuelta Xellos.  
  
Val aspiró profundamente, como para tomar fuerzas. Se fijó por unos momentos en ambas figuras y finalmente encontró la diferencia. Zelgadis aún llevaba los delicados grilletes de oro que servían para ayudarlo a controlar su magia. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió con firmeza a la quimera que estaba en pie. "Zelgadis una vez confió en mí... ahora confía tú también. Salgamos de este maldito barco."  
  
La quimera sintió que realmente lo conocía. Una débil mano se posó sobre la suya en la cama y giró para ver a la quimera herida. Sus fuerzas estaban evaporándose rápidamente. Maldijo en su mente confusa. Pero finalmente decidió acompañarlos.  
  
"Vamos." Fue la única palabra.  
  
*******  
  
Lina continuaba recostada de la misma pared de madera, en un aburrido gesto. Gaarv no podía atinarle un sólo golpe a Gourry. Si no podía vencer a Gourry, no era nada interesante para ella.  
  
"Gourry, creo que deberíamos marcharnos, el Embajador y el Capitán ya están sacando a la quimera."  
  
"¿QUÉ?" Rugió el pirata. Lina sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Gourry para que salieran. De inmediato se dirigieron a las escaleras del barco para subir a cubierta mientras el pirata los seguía muy de cerca dando gruñidos como una bestia.  
  
Cuando llegaron a cubierta, efectivamente, el Embajador y el Capitán bajaban por el costado del barco.  
  
"¡Gourry!, sube al barco, yo los alcanzaré después."  
  
"¡Pero Lina!"  
  
"Vé Gourry."  
  
"No saldré sin tí de aquí."  
  
"¡BAKA, SAL AHORA O YO MISMA TE ARROJARÉ A ESE BARCO!" El aura de Lina comenzaba a notarse.  
  
"H.. Hai." Y Gourry saltó por el costado del barco y en un momento estuvo con los demás. "¡¡ALÉJENSE LO MÁS QUE PUEDAN DEL HERU!!" Val le hizo señas de haberle entendido y Lina finalmente se dignó a darle la cara al capitán del Heru.  
  
"Parece que la fiesta terminó, mon Capitán." Sonrió complacida.  
  
El Capitán del Heru volvió a rugir, una especie de chillido salía mezclado con los retumbantes sonidos. Lina sabía que Gaarv ocultaba algo más bajo su aparente forma. Podía sentirlo perfectamente. Sonrió nuevamente.  
  
"¿Por qué no me muestra su verdadera cara capitán?, estoy ansiosa por conocer al Timonero del Infierno." El cuerpo de Lina ardía de anticipación, ella presentía que había más de aquel pirata de lo que se permitía ver.  
  
"Maldita Bruja."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, que falta de educación hacia una dama capitán."  
  
"Tu no eres una dama, eres una maldita chiquilla que se ha atravesado por primera y última vez en mi camino."  
  
Un aura roja, similar a la de Lina, envolvió al pirata.  
  
******* 


	8. Dentro de Ti

*******  
  
Capítulo 08 Dentro de Tí  
  
Sobre monstruos, amor y otras ilusiones.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Mis disculpas por lo mucho que ha tardado en salir este capítulo, pero de vez en cuando llegan los días de "rush" y no puede una hacer mucho. Espero que les agrade este capítulo.  
  
*******  
  
Gourry observaba impaciente al barco pirata, esperaba que Lina saliera del barco de un momento a otro. Zelgadis iba en brazos de la otra quimera, quien aún no confiaba demasiado en los demás hombres. De momento el brillo rojizo del pirata envolvió el barco.  
  
"¡Deténganse!" Gritó Gourry con desespero. Todos volvieron la vista al barco pirata. La madera en cubierta comenzó a temblar, mientras Lina continuaba impasible. Todo se estremeció bajo sus pies, pero antes que pudiera perder el balance, se elevó por los aires.  
  
"¡LEVITACIÓN!" Desde lo alto observó cómo el pirata se fundía con el barco mismo, que cobraba vida. La cabeza del dragón incrustada en la popa del barco se volvió a mirarla con ojos llenos de rabia. La madera se volvió parte del cuerpo del dragón y las negras velas del barco se rehicieron formando dos enormes alas. El dragón las agitó furioso y se elevó un poco del agua, escupiendo una enorme bola de fuego hacia donde estaba Lina.  
  
"Que mal genio tienes Gaarv." Dijo Lina mientras esquivaba ágilmente.  
  
Un ensordecedor rugido fue la única respuesta y la bestia se dirigió a toda marcha a su encuentro en el aire.  
  
Al principio sólo esquivó varias veces al dragón y algunas bolas de fuego. Luego comenzó a probar algunos hechizos contra la bestia para ver qué efecto tenían. Bola de fuego, flecha congelante, flecha de fuego, lanza de elmekia, vid astral. El dragón era bastante resistente. No podía utilizar algunos hechizos mayores por miedo de perder el balance al estar levitando.  
  
El dragón Gaarv lanzó otra bola de fuego en su dirección y Gourry no pudo evitar gritarle a Lina que tuviera cuidado. Justo en ese momento, el dragón se fijó en la pequeña embarcación que se dirigía al Hanzoku.  
  
"Kuso Gourry, ¿por qué tenías que hablar?" El dragón se dirigió hacia ellos y Lina tuvo que levitar más rápido para interponerse en el camino de la bestia.  
  
"¡GAARV!" Le gritó y la bestia se detuvo en sus intenciones brevemente. "Es a mí a quien quieres."  
  
"Te equivocas bruja. Quiero a la quimera." La voz era apenas entendible.  
  
"¿Y por qué un ser tan poderoso necesita a una quimera?" El dragón sonrió, o al menos, eso le pareció a Lina.  
  
"Para ser aún más poderoso. Y con dos quimeras puedo ser dos veces más poderoso."  
  
Lina observó de lejos el barco donde estaban las quimeras. Una de ellas parecía al borde de la muerte y la otra simplemente no era el Zel que ella había conocido en el Hanzoku. *Esas no son dos quimeras, son la mitad de una.* El pensamiento le brindó un poco de luz, seguramente Gaarv no había utilizado un hechizo para crear una quimera completamente diferente. *Es la misma quimera...*  
  
"Obviamente algo salió mal, ¿no lo crees así Gaarv?, porque desde aquí sólo veo a la misma quimra."  
  
"Eso no importa, será la misma quimera pero ahora tiene el poder de dos." Rugió el dragón confirmando las sospechas de la Ruu Miko.  
  
Debía hacer algo y pronto, el dragón se disponía a lanzarle otra bola de fuego que tendría que esquivar y eso le permitiría el paso.  
  
"Espera, podemos hacer un trato." Le dijo con su sonrisa más seductora.  
  
"Un trato?" Lina sonrió maléficamente.  
  
"Yo quiero parte de ese poder." El dragón la observó un rato. Él conocía las historias acerca de la avaricia de la Ruu Miko y también las historias acerca de lo poderosa que era. Aunque con lo último que había visto de ella, no necesitaba las historias. Ella definitivamente era poderosa. Una idea se formó en su mente.  
  
"Sólo si eres parte de mí... sólo así puedes participar de ese poder." Le propuso.  
  
"¿Cómo puede ser eso?" Preguntó curiosa.  
  
"Puedo absorber tu poder, así como pienso absorber a la quimera, serás parte de mí, no perderás tu conciencia, sólo que estará bajo el dominio de la mia." Le respondió el dragón.  
  
"¿Practicamente me fundiré con tu alma?" Volvió a cuestionarle.  
  
Gaarv creia estarla convenciendo. "No, nuestras almas no se fundirán, así estarás completamente consciente y podrás disfrutar plenamente del poder que compartirás conmigo, que será aún mayor junto con el tuyo y el de la quimera."  
  
Vio como Lina lo meditaba, finalmente una sonrisa adornó los labios de la Ruu Miko.  
  
"Entonces... quiero ser parte tuya... Quiero participar de ese poder."  
  
El dragón extendió su garra hacia ella en muda invitación y Lina levitó hasta la garra del dragón, permitiéndole sujetarla.  
  
"Que así sea." Dijo la bestia.  
  
Levantó uno de los enormes escudetes que cubrían su pecho y Lina pudo ver la oscuridad que llenaba el interior de la bestia. El dragón la acercó y la obscuridad saltó a donde se encontraba Lina, envolviéndola y capturándola, para luego regresar a su lugar.  
  
"¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LINAAAA!!!!"  
  
El aura del dragón se hizo más brillante y al cabo de un rato dirigió una perversa mirada al pequeño bote.  
  
"Ahora ustedes dos, quimeras, formarán parte de mi al igual que la Ruu Miko." Agitó sus alas y fijó la ruta hacia el bote.  
  
*******  
  
Lina sentía la obscuridad alrededor de ella, densa, como una especie de substancia en la cual flotaba su cuerpo. Imágenes de destrucción pertenecientes a Gaarv tratarón de invadir su mente.  
  
*Ahh Gaarv, no creas que soy tan débil, no te será fácil dominar a la Ruu Miko.* Pensó sonriendo. *Antes seré yo quien te domine, ya que donde estoy no puedes luchar contra mí.* Permitió que su aura fluyera hacia la de Gaarv. Y a pesar de que su aura era más pequeña que la de él, era más densa y fuerte.  
  
En pocos minutos sintió que comenzaba a tomar control sobre Gaarv, aunque no hizo ningún intento por dejárselo saber. Simplemente dejó que el dragón creyera estar en completo control. Cerró los ojos y se concentró un poco más. Finalmente, cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no estaba la obscuridad, ahora podía ver el pequeño bote, con sus amigos adentro. Sonrió maquiavélicamente.  
  
*******  
  
Gaarv comenzó a descender hacia el pequeño bote, con la única intención de volcarlo y capturar a las quimeras antes que se hunideran en el agua. Pero no bien se estaba acercándo, una fuerza interna lo hizo desviarse.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Rugió furioso, pero no podía controlar el rumbo. Pasó el Ryu Dorei y pasó el Hanzoku y seguía alejándose.  
  
"KUSO." Maldijo al escuchar una risa levemente diabólica dentro de su cuerpo. *Ruu Miko...* Fue lo único que pudo pensar.  
  
De pronto, cual si fuera el arrullo del mar, pudo distinguir una voz.  
  
"Obscuridad más allá que la noche..."  
  
Trató de desviar el rumbo, pero la fuerza lo sujetaba.  
  
"Carmesí más que la sangre que fluye..."  
  
"Enterrado en la corriente del tiempo... es donde reside tu poder."  
  
"Prometo conquistar a todos los tontos que se opongan al poderoso regalo otorgado a mis indignas manos... ¡DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de expresar el dolor desgarrador que surgía de su pecho. Una enorme bola de obscuridad lo envolvió, haciéndose más y más grande, cubierta de rojos halos de luz. Hasta que la retumbante explosión hizo vibrar el lecho marino.  
  
*******  
  
Lina despertó y reconoció su camarote en el Ryuu Dorei. A su lado Gourry estaba como dormido en una silla, con rostro preocupado.  
  
"¿Gourry?" El pelirubio se despertó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de la Ruu Miko.  
  
"¡Lina!, al fin despiertas!" Gritó aliviado.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" Dijo tratándo de levantarse pero Gourry no se lo permitió.  
  
"Derrotaste a Gaarv, estuvimos mucho rato buscándote, pensabamos que te habías ahogado." Le dijo Gourry aún preocupado.  
  
Lina lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo a sí, plantándole un ardiente beso.  
  
"Ahora me siento mejor." Gourry estaba levemente ruborizado. "¿Cómo está la quimera?"  
  
"Es extraño, ahora que lo preguntas. Ya no son dos quimeras, en el momento en que surgió la explosión fue como si se fundieran, ya luego sólo quedó una. Y Val está seguro de que es Zelgadis, aunque todavía no ha despertado." Lina no pareció sorprenderse por la noticia.  
  
"¿Ya estamos de camino a Seiryuun?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
"Hai." Le aseguró Gourry.  
  
"Muy bien, entonces... ¿dónde está la comida?" Dijo golosamente y Gourry no pudo más que sonreir. La Lina que conocía estaba de vuelta y en perfecto estado.  
  
*******  
  
Después de dos días de viaje finalmente se acercaban a Seiryuun. La Ruu Miko se encontraba disfrutando del paisaje que le ofrecía el mar. Junto a ella Gourry descansaba reclinado del barandal en cubierta.  
  
"Gourry... ¿Cómo es la vida en el palacio?" Le preguntó con la mirada perdida en el azul del cielo y el mar.  
  
"Pues... No tiene nada en comparación con la vida en libertad, sobre el mar." Le contestó.  
  
"Ahh... Pero en palacio hay mucha gente rica, acaudalada... ¿Hay bailes verdad?" Gourry asintió.  
  
"Hay bailes, todas las chicas se visten con trajes muy extravagantes, se rien de cosas sin sentido. Todas sonríen." Volvió a hablar pensativo.  
  
"Deben ser muy felices..." Le dio una mirada extraña, como si estuviera soñando.  
  
"Quizás."  
  
"¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces en palacio?"  
  
"Pues... estudio, acompaño a mis padres de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en palacio, aprendiendo cómo gobernar." Suspiró.  
  
Lina se volteó a mirarlo, podía ver en sus facciones un dejo de tristeza. "¿Qué sucede Gourry?"  
  
"Ahh.. nada." Respondió sorprendido.  
  
"Sé que te sucede algo, anda, dime."  
  
Gourry bajó un poco la cabeza, los lacios cabellos cubriéndole la frente como una cascada dorada. Cómo decirle que sólo pensaba en estar junto a ella.  
  
"Lina... ¿Cómo es que puedes saber cuándo estoy mintiéndote?"  
  
"Baka... Se te nota en la mirada."  
  
"¿Cómo entonces?"  
  
"Pues... tienes esta mirada perdida, como si estuvieras muy lejos de aquí. Jjajaja, cualquiera diría que tu mente está vagando por los cielos, como un angel."  
  
"¿Como un angel?"  
  
"Sí, cuando te miro así es como si estuviera viendo un angel..."  
  
Gourry se sonrojó.  
  
"Un angel atrapado, que no puede volar."  
  
Trató de articular palabra, pero no sabía qué decirle.  
  
"¿Es muy sola la vida en palacio verdad?" Nuevamente se sorprendió de lo que decía Lina.  
  
"Comienzo a pensar que puedes leer mi mente." Sonrió debilmente.  
  
"Me gustaría que fueras tú el que pudiera leer mi mente." Le sonrió.  
  
Gourry se enderezó levemente. Lina estaba algo ruborizada, o al menos eso le parecía, el bronceado de su piel no le permitía distinguir claramente. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, rojizos, como llamas de fuego.  
  
"Realmente quisiera poder leer tu mente, pero ya que no puedo... ¿por qué no me lo dices tú misma?" Eso era un reto y Lina perdía la cabeza ante ellos.  
  
"Mejor que decirlo..." Y acercó sus labios a los de Gourry, rozándolos suavemente.  
  
*******  
  
Desde que Zelgadis despertara a bordo del Hanzoku, no se había separado ni un momento de la princesa. El embajador los observaba sin ser visto. Sin embargo, Val lo sorprendió.  
  
"Embajador, ¿observándo las golondrinas?" Le dijo divertido.  
  
"No... observo a un halcón y a una paloma tratando de construir algo que no va a resistir por mucho tiempo." Dijo en un tono muy frío. Val se sintió levemente indignado.  
  
"Embajador, Zelgais es más que una simple quimera, es más humano que algunos que he conocido y puede amar..." El embajador lo interrumpió.  
  
"No he dicho que la quimera no ame a la princesa." Suspiró profundamente. Val lo miró extrañado. El embajador continuó.  
  
"Y estoy seguro que la princesa lo ama. Nunca la había visto tan apegada a ninguna persona."  
  
"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"  
  
"Ahh... Creo que sabes perfectamente cuál es el problema aquí Val..."  
  
"El palacio." Xellos asintió.  
  
"Quizás por un tiempo le sea permitido a la princesa ser vista y acompañada por la quimera..."  
  
"Pero... siempre existe ese pero."  
  
"La vida en palacio no es fácil Val, no lo fue para mí hasta que conocí a Filia. Entonces todo comenzó a cambiar."  
  
"¿En qué sentido?"  
  
"Filia no es simplemente una encantadora mujer que conocí en palacio. De hecho, Filia y yo eramos incompatibles... físicamente." Val moría de la curiosidad.  
  
"¿Por qué presiento que hay más de lo que me está contando embajador?"  
  
"Es porque lo hay... Bien sabes que no soy cualquier ser bajo las órdenes de Juu-oh, Reina de Wolfpack." Val asintió, desde el preciso momento que había conocido a Xellos en la isla, se había percatado que había algo extraño en él, aunque nunca pudo averiguar qué. Era como si guardara en secreto todo lo relacionado a su orígen.  
  
"Supongo que ahora que todo ha cambiado puedo contárselo a alguien. Quién mejor que tú para entenderme." Ante la declaración Val no pudo evitar las memorias de ambos en la isla de Wolfpack, realmente habían sido los mejores amigos, inseparables en todo momento. No había cosa que Xellos hiciera que él no hiciera y viceversa. Sonrió sin quererlo.  
  
"Yo era un monstruo Val, un monstruo como Gaarv."  
  
"¿Nani?" Xellos le devolvió una mirada muy seria. "No lo entiendo."  
  
"Juu-oh vio potencial en mí, aunque sabía que era un monstruo. Simplemente me rodeó de la compañía adecuada..." Y le dio una significativa mirada a Val.  
  
De repente Val comprendió muchas cosas acerca de su vida en el palacio de Wolfpack. Especialmente la vigilancia y el cuidado que Juu-oh ejercía sobre su persona, poniéndo gran interés en que Xellos y él permanecieran juntos en todo momento.  
  
"Debo admitir que me salí del control de Juu-oh por un tiempo después que huiste de la isla... pero la influencia que habías ejercido en mí no fue en vano. Más tarde, en uno de mis viajes, conocí a Filia, mi querida y dulce Filia."  
  
"¿Dulce Filia?" Val lo miró sorprendido, si algo tenía Filia era esa especie de violencia apenas restringida que le daba un carácter volátil.  
  
"Hai, dulce, muy dulce, ella era un ser de luz. ¿Pero cómo podía un ser tan puro unirse con un monstruo?"  
  
"Eso me comenzaba a cuestionar." Dijo Val con verdadero interés.  
  
"Fácil, con un hechizo. Un hechizo que conjuró nuestras almas por la eternidad, claro, que todo tiene su precio." Dijo sin inmutarse.  
  
"¿Un precio demasiado alto?" Inquirió Val.  
  
"No... la verdad, pienso que es un beneficio. Las características de ambos llegaron a un punto medio, como una mezcla. Ahora Filia puede entender el por qué de mis repentinos arranques de ira y yo puedo comprender que ella sólo desea la paz y la armonía."  
  
"Sigo sin entender... porque... sigues siendo un monstruo, ¿no?" Xellos negó con la cabeza.  
  
"El hechizo nos convirtió a ambos en lo más conveniente, ya no soy un monstruo y ella ya no es completamente un ser de luz. Por ende, ahora somos perfectos el uno para el otro." Esta vez sonrió.  
  
A Val se le iluminó el rostro. "Ese es el hechizo que la princesa y Zel necesitan."  
  
"Ahh.. pero sólo funciona si es amor verdadero y con el poco tiempo que llevan ambos en esa relación, no estoy seguro. Ambos son muy frágiles aún." Dijo el embajador con cierta duda.  
  
"Ya veremos entonces, cuando lleguemos a Seiryuun, cuán verdadero es el amor que se profesan." Concluyó Val y sin más, se alejó del embajador, quién lo observó un poco extrañado.  
  
*******  
  
Por favor me disculpan muchisimo si mi traducción del Dragon Slave no es la correcta. La serie de Slayers no la pasan por acá y la única versión que he visto es la de inglés y la japonesa. Así que Gomen Mina-san, si he metido las patas. 


	9. Siempre

*******  
  
Capítulo 09  
  
Siempre...  
  
*******  
  
Cuando el Ryuu Dorei y el Hanzoku llegaron a las costas de Seiryunn, fueron rodeados de inmediato por parte de la flota real, que luego de reconocer al embajador y a la princesa, los escoltaron hasta el puerto.  
  
Val hizo que Zelgadis se cubriera casi por completo para bajar del barco, tenía miedo de que los habitantes de Seiryuun reconocieran entre ellos a una quimera, aún cuando el embajador le había asegurado que no habría problemas. Zelgadis acogió la idea, tampoco quería asustar a nadie con su presencia.  
  
De inmediato se dirigieron a palacio, escoltados por la guardia real y allí la princesa se encontró con su padre. Fue una reunión muy emotiva entre el Rey Filionel y la princesa. Luego el rey le dio la bienvenida al resto del grupo.  
  
"Papá, esta es Lina, ella nos salvó a todos cuando fuerzas malignas trataron de impedir nuestro regreso."  
  
"Es un placer para mí conocer a la famosa Ruu Miko." Dijo el Rey con una retumbante voz que dejó a todos paralizados. Amelia pareció no afectarse y continuó.  
  
"Este es el Capitán Val... Quien muy amablemente nos escoltó de regreso y salvó a la embajadora de ahogarse." Amelia parecía un poco nerviosa. El rey levantó una gruesa ceja.  
  
"¿No es este el pirata que te secuestro a tí y a la embajadora?" Dijo en tono serio.  
  
La embajadora se adelantó. "Ahh, mis disculpas su majestad, creo que hay... una leve equivocación..." Xellos la observó sin decir nada y Filia suplicó en su interior que el rey le creyera.  
  
"No embajadora, estoy muy seguro de que este es el pirata que secuestro a la princesa."  
  
Val se adelantó y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, hizo una profunda reverencia.  
  
"Su majestad, es cierto que he sido yo quien ha secuestrado a la princesa y estoy dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que se me imponga." El rey pareció sorprendido ante la sinceridad del joven.  
  
"¿Papá?" La princesa trató de intervenir pero el rey la silenció con un sólo gesto.  
  
"Capitán... si es cierto que usted secuetró a la princesa y que en un principio pidió una recompensa, ¿cómo es que ahora la regresa sana y salva e incluso está dispuesto a aceptar el castigo por su atrevimiento?"  
  
Val suspiró profundamente.  
  
"Su majestad, la princesa es un ser extraordinario. Su valentía y calidad humana sobrepasa a la de todos los seres que he conocido. Con apenas unos días en mi barco, su bondad y afable forma de ser me hizo cambiar de idea y arrepentirme de mi actitud. Deseo felicitar al Rey de Seiryuun porque tiene la bendición de una hija tan hermosa como sabia."  
  
Al rey se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo paternal y le echó un vistazo a la princesa, quien le sonrió haciéndole un signo de victoria. De inmediato, la augusta actitud del rey desapareció y ante el asombro de todos los presentes se trabó en un enorme abrazo con el capitán del Hanzoku.  
  
"Si mi querida hija puede perdonarte y confiar en tí, entonces yo no puedo menos que hacer lo mismo." Dijo en aquella voz retumbante.  
  
Cuando finalmente el rey soltó a Val, quien estaba algo azul por la falta de oxígeno, la princesa se adelantó para presentar al último de los desconocidos.  
  
"Papá... Este es Zelgadis, quien me acompañó durante el viaje de regreso, él también nos ayudó a derrotar la feroz tormenta que hizo sozobrar el barco del embajador."  
  
"Bienvenido Zelgadis... ¿por qué no te descubres para que pueda verte mejor?" Zelgadis le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Val, pero fue Amelia quien habló.  
  
"Ehh... papá... ¿por qué mejor vamos a uno de los aposentos privados? Es que Zelgadis es muy tímido." Se excusó la princesa. Ante la extraña insistencia de Amelia, el rey accedió. El resto del grupo fue invitado por el rey a comer para luego tomar un merecido descanso, pues tenía preparada una enorme fiesta para celebrar la llegada de la princesa.  
  
*******  
  
Lina no quizo descansar, ella se sentía perfectamente bien, por lo que sigilosamente se escabulló del cuarto que se le había ofrecido. Mientras admiraba todas las riquezas con las que estaba adornado el palacio sus ojos refulgían con un brillo especial, no podía evitarlo. El lujo y la riqueza la motivaban más que ninguna otra cosa.  
  
Se detuvo en uno de los hermosos salones que estaba decorado de forma muy especial. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de marmol blanco y las ventanas estaban semi escondidas tras etéreas cortinas de seda blanca. El piso, en contraste, estaba cubierto de marmol de un azul parecido al cielo. El resto de la habitación contenía diversos objetos y muebles, todos variando de tonalidad entre el blanco puro hasta el azul más profundo.  
  
"Parece un pedazo de cielo..." Susurró y se adentró en el salón, hasta llegar a una hermosa piel frente a una chimenea, la piel era blanca, aunque no podía reconocer a qué animal pertenecía. Casi con reverencia se inclinó a tocarla.  
  
"Muy suave..." Sonrió y se incorporó. Dentro de esa habitación se sentía una paz inmensa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de cierto rubio.  
  
"¿Lina?"  
  
"¿Gourry, qué haces aquí?" Le dijo curiosa.  
  
"Fui a buscarte a tu habitación pero no estabas."  
  
"Pues ya me encontraste. ¿Qué se te ofrece?" Le guiño pícaramente.  
  
"Sólo quería saber si querías algo de compañía." Le dijo un poco tímido.  
  
Lina se acercó y abrazándolo, recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio. Permanecieron así por un largo rato, Gourry acariciando sus cabellos y Lina escuchando el acompasado latir del corazón del príncipe.  
  
"Gourry..."  
  
"¿Sí Lina?"  
  
"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?" Dijo fijándo sus ojos en los del príncipe.  
  
"Anou Lina, mi lugar está en Hikari. Tengo responsabilidades allí y no puedo escapar de ellas."  
  
Lina ahogó un resignado suspiro. *Siempre obtengo lo que quiero Gourry... y tú no serás la excepción.* Y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
  
*******  
  
Se acercaba la hora de la fiesta que anunciara el Rey Filionel en honor al regreso de su amada hija. Amelia había logrado presentarle Zelgadis relativamente sin ningún suceso mayor y haciéndole recordar a su padre que él había sido parte de los que la habían protegido en el viaje.  
  
Luego de un largo interrogatorio, el rey quedó medio convencido de que podía confiar en Zelgadis y emitió órdenes de que cualquiera que hiciera sentir mal a la quimera sería sacado fuera de palacio.  
  
Amelia y Filia iban a ayudar a Lina a vestirse, mientras le daban algunos consejos de étiqueta en la mesa y ante los invitados de palacio. Ambas se habían esmerado por hacer sentir bien a Lina, cada una de ellas sentía que le debía algo a la pequeña peliroja. "Lina... ¿has bailado alguna vez?" Le preguntó ansiosa la princesa.  
  
"Pues... no." Dijo Lina avergonzada. "Es que las únicas veces que he bailado no creo que cuenten en realidad."  
  
"No entiendo Lina-san, si has bailado, ¿por qué no habrían de contar esas veces?" Preguntó curiosa la embajadora.  
  
"Es que... no creo que... sean bailes de palacio." Admitió con cierta timidez. Claro que Lina había bailado, pero estaba segura que ninguno de los bailes que sabía podría mostrarlos en palacio. Se ruborizó aún más por la verguenza.  
  
"Vamos Lina, yo te puedo enseñar." Le dijo la princesa enérgicamente tomándola de las manos. "¿Filia, podrías marcarnos el paso por favor?"  
  
"Un, dos, tres... un, dos, tres..." Comenzó Filia, con un ritmo suave para que Lina pudiera seguir los pasos de la princesa.  
  
"Paso... paso... medio giro... paso... paso... medio giro..." Y ambas comenzaron lentamente a bailar. Para sorpresa de la princesa, Lina tomó casi de inmediato el paso y al cabo de un rato ya estaban haciendo movimientos más complicados con giros y vueltas completas. Filia comenzó a acelerar el ritmo que les marcaba hasta llegar al ritmo que utilizarían para el baile real.  
  
"Yare, yare, ¿qué es lo que ven mis ojos?" Las sorprendió una voz melosa.  
  
"Embajador, le estamos enseñando a Lina a bailar." Sonrió la princesa mientras seguía dando vueltas con Lina.  
  
"Eso es gentil de su parte princesa, pero ¿cómo es posible que la Ruu Miko no sepa bailar?" El embajador sonrió maliciosamente. Claro que él ya había visto bailar a Lina en la isla Refugio, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención por encontrarse pensando en la embajadora. Lina se ruborizó ante el comentario.  
  
"Estoy seguro que es una estudiante muy ágil." No pudo seguir comentando porque la embajadora lo tomó de las manos y pronto estuvieron bailando al igual que las dos jovencitas.  
  
Luego de varios minutos, riendo y bailando, comenzaron a cambiar parejas para que Lina se familiarizara con los pasos. Finalmente se dispusieron a prepararse para la fiesta, por lo que el embajador se retiró a su habitación a hacer lo propio.  
  
*******  
  
Gourry y Zelgadis esperaban ansioso a que las chicas llegaran al salón. Xellos por su parte, sonreía cordialmente a todos los invitados mientras esperaba al lado de la escalera principal.  
  
La primera en bajar fue la embajadora. Vestida en un regio traje azul, de líneas sencillas, con una simpática colita. Inmediatamente Xellos estuvo a su lado ofreciéndole el brazo.  
  
Val observaba la escena con curiosidad. Realmente Xellos era diferente, durante el viaje había tenido tiempo para notar los pequeños cambios. Una simple palabra de aquella musa y Xellos se derretía o se doblegaba, según fuera el caso. Era tanta la cercanía que compartían ambos que lo azucarado de la situación lo incomodaba y todo gracias al hechizo.  
  
Sonrió ampliamente y sin más se mezcló entre el resto de los invitados.  
  
Mientras tanto, Lina aparecía en las escalinatas, un poco abochornada. Tenía los cabellos recogidos en un intrincado peinado. Su traje, rojo como la sangre, adornado con piedras del mismo color. Gourry la miraba con ojos soñadores, con un empujón de la quimera en sus espaldas, avanzó hacia donde le esperaba Lina y le ofreció el brazo.  
  
Finalmente y para deleite de Zelgadis, la princesa Amelia hizo su aparición. Vestida completamente de blanco, con una pequeña tiara de oro y diamantes sobre a cabeza. Zel no se hizo esperar, alisando los olanes del frente de su camisa, se dirigió a la princesa y haciendo una profunda reverencia le tendió el brazo.  
  
Las tres parejas se dirigieron prestamente al centro del salón y en sincronización con la entrada de la princesa la música comenzó a sonar.  
  
"Zelgadis... ¿Regresarás con el capitán del Hanzoku?" Le dijo un tanto triste la princesa.  
  
"Aún no lo sé... Se siente muy extraño estar en tierra..." Susurró desconcertado.  
  
"¿No te agradaría quedarte aquí en Seiryuun conmigo?" Los ojos de Amelia se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de que Zelgadis decidiera quedarse con ella.  
  
"¿Y qué podría hacer una quimera en Seiryuun?, sólo avergonzar a la princesa." Dijo tristemente.  
  
"No es cierto Zel." Le dijo con vehemencia. Zelgadis se limitó a un tímido suspiro.  
  
"Me agradaría mucho que te quedaras conmigo Zel... A menos, claro está, que tú no lo quieras también."  
  
"Amelia... Sólo quiero estar donde tú estés." La acercó a su pecho y ella se dejó abrazar con un suspiro complacido. Aquella niña le había robado el corazón de golpe, desde el momento que posara sus delicados labios sobre los suyos. Sonrió tontamente y continuaron bailando al vibrante compás de la música.  
  
Los embajadores se cruzaron por un momento con la pareja.  
  
"Xellos..." Dijo Filia señalando sutilmente a la pareja. Xellos volteó levemente la cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué sucede querida?" Le dijo dulcemente.  
  
"¿Crees que la princesa pueda estar enamorada de la quimera?" Le dijo preocupada.  
  
"Eso es obvio, ¿no crees?"  
  
"Me preocupa un poco."  
  
"¿Por qué habría de preocuparte amor?"  
  
"Son diferentes, eso es lo que me preocupa."  
  
Xellos sonrió juguetonamente.  
  
"Nosotros también eramos diferentes y estamos juntos... para siempre."  
  
Filia sonrió recordando el anillo que llevaba en su mano. Era más que un simple anillo de bodas. Era el anillo que sellaba el hechizo sobre ambos y que siempre estaría en su mano. Mientras se amaran jamás caería de su dedo, proveyéndole vida a ambos así como su amor vivía y muerte el día que su amor muriera. No le importaba la última condición del anillo, ella no deseaba vivir si Xellos ya no la amaba de todas formas.  
  
-Para siempre... y por si fuera el siempre poco tiempo- -te quiero desde ahora hasta lo eterno- -o amarnos de ida y vuelta, de aquí al sol.-  
  
"Para siempre..." Susurró Filia.  
  
La pareja de embajadores pasó al lado de Lina y el príncipe.  
  
Quizás en un principio Lina había estado algo avergonzada al verse con el hermoso traje que la princesa le había regalado. Pero después de unos minutos de pánico escénico y en los brazos de Gourry se movía con una gracia natural en ella recordando los pasos que practicara.  
  
Gourry sentía caminar en las nubes con la pequeña figura en brazos. Apenas podía reconocer a la Ruu Miko bajo el hermoso vestido. La ágil y fuerte figura escondida bajo un manto de fragilidad. Sus rojos cabellos fulguraban como el fuego y sus ojos conservaban la esencia salvaje de su personalidad.  
  
Con una sonrisa pícara Lina se recostó sobre su pecho, apretándose contra el príncipe. Un profundo rubor subió a las mejillas de Gourry.  
  
"Lina..." Le dijo en tono vacilante.  
  
"¿Umhh?"  
  
"¿Qué haces?"  
  
"Disfrutando de la fiesta." Dijo fingiendo inocencia.  
  
"¿Segura que sólo disfrutas de la fiesta?" Sabía perfectamente lo que Lina le estaba haciendo.  
  
"Baka... claro que sí." Y se movió levemente en sus brazos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Las mejillas del príncipe se ruborizaron salvajemente y en el fondo de aquella inocente mirada vio refulgir una leve sombra de algo más. Tragó en seco.  
  
"No hagas eso Lina... no mientras bailamos." Le suplicó sin mucha convicción.  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Le dijo en el mismo tono de voz meloso.  
  
"Estás... provocándome."  
  
"No es cierto." Pero Lina no se alejó.  
  
Gourry suspiró profundamente, perdido en la esencia de Lina. Poco a poco sus pasos los fueron alejando del grupo de invitados que bailaban alegremente hasta que finalmente estuvo fuera del grupo. No bien estuvo seguro que nadie los podía observar, la acercó contra sí y cubrió con un tímido beso los labios que se le ofrecían.  
  
*******  
  
La fiesta continuó toda la noche, los súbditos estaban demasiado felices por el regreso de la princesa.  
  
Val estaba sumamente aburrido con todo el bullicio a su alrededor. Ansiaba la libertad que significaba estar a bordo de su barco, el murmullo del mar era mil veces mejor que toda aquella música. Un poco solitario quizás... pero nada que no se pudiera remediar. Mientras estaba recostado de una de las columnas del salón, unos ojos atrayeron su atención. Quizás un leve reflejo dorado, no estaba seguro, pero alguien lo había estado observando.  
  
Estudió intensamente a los invitados pero luego de unos segundos perdió interés. Al rato la sensación de ser observado volvió.  
  
"¿Dónde estás?" Murmuró sin levantar la mirada. Se enderezó y fingió retirarse a uno de los balcones de palacio. Le estaban siguiendo o estaba un poco paranoico, no sabía qué pensar, pero de todas formas iba a cerciorarse. Al pasar los arcos del balcón, subió al barandar y se deslizó por el alfeizar hasta quedar escondido.  
  
Esperó unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, hasta que una sombra se detuvo frente a los arcos del balcón. Luego de un momento de duda, la figura se adelantó hasta detenerse frente al barandal.  
  
Unos cabellos largos y sueltos a merced del viento fue lo primero que pudo distinguir. Una delicada mano posada sobre el borde del balcón, cubierta de anillos y pulseras. El vestido traslúcido coordinaba perfectamente con el color de aquellos cabellos que brillaban con luz de plata bajo la luna.  
  
Sigilosamente se subió nuevamente al balcón, quedando tras la figura de la mujer.  
  
"Es una noche hermosa... ¿No lo cree así?" Dijo en el tono más amable que jamás hubiera utilizado. La mujer no volteó a verlo.  
  
"Sin duda lo es... Capitán Val."  
  
Esta mujer lo conocía, o quizás había escuchado acerca de él. Se acercó al barandal y se recostó de espaldas justo al lado de ella en un gesto indolente.  
  
"¿Desea la dama hablar con este humilde servidor? ¿O simplemente busca una agradable compañía?" Sonrió descaradamente.  
  
La mujer volteó levemente su cabeza, con un pequeño gesto de indigación. Val pudo ver entonces que sus ojos eran de un dorado casi blanco, hermosos. *Kuso.*  
  
"Creo que me equivoqué de balcón." Fue la sencilla respuesta, al voltear completamente para retirarse. Los ojos de Val se abrieron desmesuradamente y en segundos estuvo de rodillas en el suelo.  
  
"Discúlpe mi descaro, Su Majestad. Ha sido un grave error no reconocerla." Se apresuró a disculparse. En efecto, era Juu-oh, Reina de Wolfpack, su soberana.  
  
"La noche se ha empañado un poco, ¿no lo cree capitán?" Le dijo con enfado.  
  
"¿Sería demasiado pedir una oportunidad para hacerla brillar nuevamente?" Le respondió mostrando su sonrisa más encantadora.  
  
La Reina no contestó nada, pero extendió una delicada mano, la cual Val tomó de inmediato, poniéndose en pie. Val jamás hubiera imaginado que la Reina estaría en la fiesta, ni siquiera el embajador lo había mencionado. Llevando a la Reina de su mano, se adentró nuevamente en el palacio.  
  
*******  
  
"Lina..." Susurró Gourry.  
  
"¿Sí?" Se permitió abrir los ojos y le brindó una dulce sonrisa.  
  
"Quédate conmigo."  
  
"¿Hasta mañana?"  
  
"Siempre..."  
  
Lina se alejó un poco de Gourry.  
  
"¿Nani?" Le dijo un poco asustada.  
  
"Ven conmigo a Hikari."  
  
"Gourry... yo... ahh... no puedo hacer eso."  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Soy la Ruu Miko, pertenezco al mar, la aventura..." Suspiró con dejadez. "No podría pasar el resto de mi vida en tierra, menos encerrada en un palacio por más hermoso que sea."  
  
"¿Ni siquiera porque estaremos juntos?"  
  
"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo Gourry?, podemos pasar muchas aventuras juntos, recorrer el mundo. Sería divertido."  
  
"Claro. Sería muy divertido..."  
  
"Vamos Gourry, no pongas esa cara. Buscaríamos tesoros... arrasaríamos el mar del norte. Yo con mi belleza e inteligencia y tú con tu espada seríamos el terror de todo lo que se mueva sobre el agua."  
  
"Mhh... Quizás esa vida no sea para mi Lina." Dijo desilusionado. "Pertenezco al palacio, allí está mi lugar, ya te lo he dicho. Pero entiendo que tu lugar esté en el mar." Se enderezó lentamente y ya no la quizo ver más a los ojos.  
  
"¿Gourry?" Le dijo Lina extrañada.  
  
"Creo... que sería mejor despedirnos ahora. Mañana estaré de regreso a Hikari y tú regresarás al mar donde perteneces." Vaciló un poco al decirlo y había tristeza en su voz.  
  
Lina temblaba, no sabía qué le sucedía.  
  
"Es cierto... me debes la vida Gourry Gabriev y dijiste que estarías donde yo estuviera. ¡Lo prometiste!" Gritó desesperada.  
  
"Puedes estar segura que estaré contigo Lina, llevas mi corazón en tus manos, me dejas vacío y te llevas lo más valioso que alguna vez pude tener." Le tomó la mano y le dio un cándido beso.  
  
Lina retiró bruscamente la mano. Sus ojos parecían devorar a Gourry. "Mañana volveré al mar, a donde pertenezco..." A Gourry le pareció que parte del aura de Lina la envolvía suavemente. "Y es cierto lo que dices, me llevaré lo más valioso que alguna vez pudieras tener, eso es una promesa." Y dando media vuelta se separó del sorprendido príncipe.  
  
La actitud de Lina lo dejaba muy confundido. Sentía el corazón latirle rapidamente y una fuerte punzada le comprimía el pecho, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines de palacio y tratar de calmar su mente.  
  
*******  
  
Lina estaba hecha una furia, mientras se dirigía a su habitación se iba quitando los adornos del cabello. Cuando llegó aseguró la puerta y procedió a quitarse el vestido, casi rasgándolo. Lo tiró en una esquina, junto con los hermosos zapatos y el corset que Filia le había obligado a usar.  
  
"Siempre obtengo lo que quiero y tú, Gourry Gabriev, no vas a ser la excepción. ¿En qué estabas pensando Lina, que te iba a seguir por su propia voluntad? ¡KUSO!" Mientras hablaba consigo misma se vestía con su atuendo normal, el que usara al bajar del Ryuu Dorei.  
  
Cuando finalmente estuvo cambiada, abrió la ventana de su habitación y levitó fuera de ella, en dirección al Ryuu Dorei. La noche estaba cálida y la brisa azotaba su rostro, desmelenando sus rojos cabellos. En pocos minutos estuvo a bordo de la fragata.  
  
"¡MARINEROS, PREPARANSE PARA LEVAR ANCLAS Y PARTIR RUMBO A REFUGIO A MI SEÑAL!" Al escuchar el tono apremiante de su capitana el movimiento no se hizo esperar. Luego volvió a levitar en dirección al palacio.  
  
******* 


	10. ¿Cómo Explicarte?

*******  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
¿Cómo explicarte?  
  
*******  
  
La fiesta en palacio ya había llegado a su fin y los invitados que quedaban, poco a poco, se iban retirando. Gourry, al ver que se iba quedando sólo, decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su habitación.  
  
Pensaba en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sentía la necesidad de ir a buscar a Lina, su corazón lo deseaba más que nada, sin embargo, sabía que si iba a verla seguramente terminaría por convencerlo e irse con ella. No que la idea le pareciera mala, actualmente estaba considerándola como una opción. Pero qué pensarían sus padres, o el pueblo de Hikari al saber que el príncipe los había abandonado por la Ruu Miko.  
  
Las punzadas en el pecho se le hacían insoportables, como si su alma se debatiera entre dos direcciones, Lina o Hikari.  
  
Se acercó a la mesa que había en su habitación y tomó un pergamino limpio, pluma y tinta. Pensó un rato y finalmente comenzó a escribir. Cuando hubo terminado, espero a que la tinta se secara y luego dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino. Lo metió en un sobre y con un poco de cera, lo selló con su anillo, el símbolo de Hikari.  
  
"Listo... ahora sólo tengo que hablar con Lina mañana en la mañana, antes de que se vaya el Ryuu Dorei." Bostezó levemente y se restregó los ojos, ya era bastante tarde. Se cambió de ropa y antes de dormirse puso la carta en la mesa al lado de la cama, apagándo las luces.  
  
No bien habían pasado unos minutos, cuando una esbelta figura se deslizó por la ventana. Se acercó despacio a la cama donde dormía Gourry placidamente.  
  
"¡Duerme!" Luego de aplicar el hechizo, el intruso tomó a Gourry, levantándolo suavemente y recitó un segundo hechizo.  
  
"¡Ray Wing!" De inmediato una burbuja se formó alrededor de ellos y se elevó del suelo, escapando silenciosamente por la ventana.  
  
*******  
  
La figura sobre la cama se movió ligeramente, aún era muy temprano en la mañana y no se podía ver nada. Se acurrucó nuevamente entre las sábanas. La cama se sentía muy familiar, la suavidad del colchón, la posición, las almohadas, hasta el olor a madera y sal...  
  
*¿Madera y sal?* La idea se le hizo rara, era imposible que oliera a madera y sal cuando se encontraba en el palacio de Seiryuun. Se volteó en la cama sin que su mente registrara muy bien la información. Al poco rato volvió a quedar dormido.  
  
*******  
  
Lina ya se había levantado temprano y estaba sobre cubierta, observando a lo lejos cómo se alejaban de Seiryuun que ahora sólo parecía una vaga línea en el horizonte. Sonrió satisfecha, por primera vez desde que escapara de su casa y se decidiera a rondar los mares sobre el Ryuu Dorei se sentía realmente satisfecha con el tesoro que llevaba a bordo. Sabía que en el momento en que Gourry despertara se iba a formar una enorme discusión, pero no le importaba. Gourry era suyo, o al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.  
  
A decir verdad, Lina pensaba que todos los tripulantes del Ryuu Dorei le pertenecían, de una forma u otra todos le debían la vida en algún momento, incluso los habitantes de Refugio le debían la vida. Y durante sus años como la Ruu Miko se había acostumbrado a ser "dueña" de la vida de todas esas personas, por lo que no consideraba que poseer ese control sobre los demás era algo natural.  
  
El sol comenzó a levantarse sobre el mar don destellos dorados enceguecedores. Su radiante fulgor le parecía una analogía de su vida y su actual poder. Ella era... para los que estaban a bordo del Ryuu Dorei, el sol. Un astro poderoso, y tan segura estaba de que su vida era completa como segura estaba de que el sol saldría una y otra vez cada nuevo día.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡LIIINNNNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó de las profundidades de la fragata.  
  
"Ups..." Sonrió sabiendo que Gourry acababa de despertar. "Hora de decir buenos días."  
  
Bajó de prisa las escalinatas y se apresuró por el pasillo hasta llegar al camarote donde se encontraba Gourry. No bien abrió la puerta cuando se encontró de frente con la más maravillosa imagen de su vida.  
  
Gourry aún se encontraba en su camisón de dormir, los cabellos revueltos sobre su espalda y sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una furia apenas contenida y sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños. Era un reto calmarlo, y a ella le encantaban los retos.  
  
"¿Qué significa esto Lina?" Le preguntó apenas controlando la voz.  
  
"Significa que estás en mi barco." Parecía calmada y en control de la situación.  
  
"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Lina?" La mirada fría de Gourry le provocó un escalofrío, realmente estaba furioso.  
  
"¿Por que mejor no te cambias y tomamos el desayuno en mi camarote?" Dijo lo más natural posible.  
  
"Lina, tienes que regresarme a Seiryuun, ¡ahora!"  
  
"Ya estamos muy lejos Gourry." Mintió.  
  
"¡NO IMPORTA CUÁN LEJOS ESTEMOS, ME VAS A REGRESAR AHORA MISMO A SEIRYUUN!" Lina hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrarse afectada, era la primera vez que Gourry levantaba la voz al dirigirse a ella. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que eso la intimidara.  
  
"Pues lo siento mucho Gourry, pero no vamos a regresar a Seiryuun." Dijo levantando arrogantemente la barbilla.  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Le dijo desesperado.  
  
"Porque te vas a quedar conmigo."  
  
"¿Desde cuándo decides que hacer conmigo?" Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
"Desde que te salvé la vida, ¿no lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Eso no te da derecho sobre mi persona Lina." Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.  
  
"Tengo otra opinión al respecto." Dijo desafiante.  
  
Gourry se quedó silencioso. No sabía cómo era posible que Lina pensara de esa forma. Había creido tontamente que quizás Lina lo amara un poco, así como él la amaba a ella. Y sí, había llegado a la conclusión de que la amaba, sólo que no se había dado cuenta hasta que Lina pareció fundirse con Gaarv. Ese día su corazón había dejado de latir presa del pánico, para volver a latir en el momento en que la encontraron apenas flotando cerca del lugar donde había fulminado a la horrorosa bestia.  
  
Lina pudo ver que las manos de Gourry se relajaban y que sus hombros caían como derrotados mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega Lina?, ¿cómo me vas a mantener a bordo del Ryuu Dorei en contra de mi voluntad?" Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
Probablemente era el tono, probablemente era ese sentimiento de derrota que se dejaba ver en la posición que había tomado, pero Lina sintió que el corazón se le comprimía profundamente al verlo así. ¿Podría ser que se hubiera equivocado con respecto a Gourry? Alejó el pensamiento de su mente, no le importaba si se había equivocado o no al traerlo a bordo, lo que importaba era que estaba con ella.  
  
"Ya te acostumbrarás."  
  
Gourry suspiró profundamente. Comenzaba a pensar que lo que Lina sentía por él era algo trivial.  
  
"Sólo seré otro tripulante más del barco Lina, en el momento en que te canses de mí te darás cuenta que mantenerme a tu lado es sólo un capricho y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?"  
  
Lina sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de asegurarle que eso nunca pasaría, pero no estaba tan segura. Sólo sabía que ella deseaba que Gourry estuviera a su lado por mucho tiempo.  
  
"Ordenaré que te traigan el desayuno." Y sin más salió de la habitación, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.  
  
*Te tienes que acostumbrar Gourry, sólo porque yo lo quiero así.* Ese fue su pensamiento antes de cerrar la puerta del camarote. Mientras adentro, Gourry se sentaba sobre la cama, con la cabeza en las manos, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
*******  
  
En palacio, Amelia, acompañada de Zelgadis buscaba a Gourry.  
  
"No lo entiendo, ¿dónde puede estar?" Dijo la princesa.  
  
"Ummhh..., quizás ha salido de palacio. Seguramente regresará pronto." Comentó Zel.  
  
"Pensé que al menos se despediría de Lina, ¿van a zarpar pronto verdad?"  
  
"Ahh... Lina zarpó anoche Amelia."  
  
"¿Nani?, ¿por qué?" Dijo sin entender.  
  
"Cómo saberlo."  
  
"Es extraño ¿no crees?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Mientras se dirigían hacia el patio interior del castillo Val los interceptó.  
  
"Buenos días su alteza, ¿cómo se siente hoy?" Le saludó Val con una pequeña reverencia.  
  
"Muy bien capitán. Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado en palacio."  
  
"La atención que me ha brindado la princesa de Seiryuun ha sido mayor que la que yo le brindé a bordo de mi barco." Comentó con una sonrisa mientras se unía a los enamorados.  
  
"¿Y qué hará ahora capitán?, ¿regresará a su arriesgada vida en el mar?" Lo dijo un poco preocupada, aunque trató de que no se le notara.  
  
"A decir verdad, he recibido una interesante proposición." Le sonrió.  
  
"¿Una proposición?, ¿de quién?" Esta vez fue Zelgadis quien mostró curiosidad.  
  
"Te sorprendería saberlo."  
  
"Ohh vamos capitán, no nos deje en suspenso." Le reprochó Amelia.  
  
"He recibido una proposición nada más y nada menos que de la Reina de Wolfpack." Zel y Amelia se quedaron mudos por unos instantes, pero fue la princesa quien reaccionó primero y comenzó a hacer preguntas casi sin parar.  
  
"Tranquila princesa, no puedo contestar tantas preguntas a la vez." Suspiró Val mientras una gotita de sudor se formaba en su frente.  
  
*******  
  
En una de las habitaciones de palacio, Xellos y la Reina de Wolfpack tenían una leve conversación.  
  
"Xellos, espero que no tengas problemas con mi decisión." Dijo con voz suave.  
  
"Para nada Su Majestad, ¿cómo podría yo cuestionar sus decisiones?" Respondió Xellos con extremo respeto.  
  
Juu-oh se incorporó en el diván, haciéndole señas a Xellos para que se acercara, lo que hizo de inmediato, sentándose al lado de la Reina y permitiéndo que esta recostara su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
"Sabes lo difícil que es para mí dejarte ir..." Dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Xellos acarició los blancos cabellos.  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
"¿Qué harás ahora que no estarás bajo mis órdenes?"  
  
"Espero poder visitar mi antiguo hogar, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento en casa."  
  
"Eso significa que regresarás a..." Lo observó con un poco de temor.  
  
"No, ese no es mi hogar, nunca lo fue. Me refería a mi verdadero hogar." Le sonrió y Juu-oh le correspondió la sonrisa.  
  
"¿No tendrás problemas con tu esposa?" Preguntó insegura.  
  
"Ella fue quien lo sugirió."  
  
"Chibi." Le dijo la Reina sin poder ocultar cierta ternura. Xellos volteó los ojos a modo de reproche.  
  
"Ya no soy un pequeño kaasan." Le dijo juguetonamente.  
  
"Siempre lo serás para mí, además, no puedes discutir conmigo, soy la Reina." Xellos se echó a reir abiertamente, mientras la abrazaba hundiéndo su cabeza en los largos cabellos.  
  
"Tienes razón, no puedo discutir con la Reina de Wolfpack." Dijo ocultando una sonrisa.  
  
*******  
  
Luego de hablar con Val, Amelia y Zelgadis recorrían nuevamente los jardines de palacio.  
  
"Estoy preocupada por Gourry, nadie sabe a dónde fue o dónde está, no puede haberse ido, sus cosas aún están en su habitación." Dijo Amelia preocupada.  
  
"¿Tanto te preocupa el principe de Hikari?" Dijo Zelgadis con un poco de disgusto.  
  
"¿Zel?, ¿no estarás celoso verdad?" Dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Yo?, para nada." Dijo un poco enojado y Amelia se apresuró a abrazarlo.  
  
"Sólo estoy preocupada por mi mejor amigo Zel, nada más." Le aseguró la princesa.  
  
"Ejem..." Una voz estruendosa los interrumpió y ambos se apresuraron a terminar el abrazo.  
  
"¿Sí papá?" Dijo Amelia saliendo de su asombro.  
  
"Amelia, hija, necesito hablar contigo... a solas." Amelia miró a Zel y este le hizo un ademán afirmativo, luego hizo una corta reverencia al monarca y se disculpó, diciéndo que iría a ver cómo iban los preparativos para zarpar del Hanzoku.  
  
Luego que Zelgadis se alejara, Filionel le hizo señas a su hija para que le acompañara a su habitación privada. El Rey tomó asiento y luego Amelia, quedando muy atenta a lo que diría su padre.  
  
"Amelia, me siento muy feliz porque estás sana y salva y de regreso en palacio, pero eso no le quita importancia a la razón por la cual huiste en primer lugar." La princesa bajó la mirada.  
  
"Papá, sé que hice muy mal, debí hablar primeramente contigo antes de tomar una decisión tan tonta."  
  
"Si te hacía tan infeliz el hecho de comprometerte con Gourry..."  
  
"No es Gourry papá, es sólo que él no es la persona correcta. Lo quiero sí, pero como a un amigo."  
  
"Pensé que esa amistad podría florecer en algo más profundo con el tiempo, si le dabas la oportunidad."  
  
"Lo siento papá, pero creo que los lazos que ya tenemos con Hikari no pueden ser más fuertes de lo que son ahora, sea que ambas casas reales se comprometieran o no. Gourry es mi mejor amigo, creo que eso es más que suficiente."  
  
"No lo sé pequeña."  
  
"El pueblo de Hikari es fiel a su palabra, nunca ha traicionado a ninguno de sus aliados a pesar de que ha sido traicionado. Son un pueblo dedicado al bien y la justicia, como Seiryuun." El Rey se limitó a un movimiento de su cabeza. Sin embargo la princesa notó que en los ojos de su padre había algo más que no quería decirle.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que sucede papá?"  
  
"Tenemos un problema, aunque no creo que sea tan grave, pero sí nos hace ver en cierta forma responsables por algunos sucesos."  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"El príncipe Gabriev dejó esta carta en su habitación, una de las doncellas la trajo a mí." El rey le extendió a Amelia un sobre con el sello de Hikari roto. Amelia sacó la carta con cuidado y reconoció la letra de Gourry. De inmediato comenzó a leerla en voz alta.  
  
"Querida Amelia. He decidido descubrir si lo que Lina siente por mí es real, espero que me entiendas. ¿Podrías explicarle esto a tu padre? Quisiera haber hablado con mis padres antes, pero creo que no tendré tiempo de hacerlo. Espero que no piensen que estoy huyendo, ¿serías tan amable de decirles que los quiero mucho y que estaré de regreso pronto? Sé que me entiendes, así como entiendo lo que te sucede con Zelgadis..." En ese momento la princesa dejó de leer y un rubor subió a sus mejillas.  
  
"Papá... puedo explicarte." Le dijo un poco avergonzada.  
  
*******  
  
¿Aún siguen leyendo? Todavía falta mucho para el final, gomen nasai si se ha hecho tedioso.  
  
Besos a todos. 


	11. Candela

*******  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Candela  
  
Cuando se enciende el fuego  
  
*******  
  
Gomen nasai si he tardado más de lo usual con este capítulo, pero siempre hay momentos en que una u otra cosa te obligan a descansar. Espero que este capítule sea de su agrado.  
  
*******  
  
Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que la Ruu Miko abandonara el puerto de Seiryuun con el príncipe Gabriev a bordo. La mayor parte del tiempo la habían pasado en Refugio, haciéndole reparaciones al Ryuu Dorei. Gourry había tratado por todos los medios de evitar a Lina, por lo que se había unido a los marineros en la faena de reparar la fragata.  
  
Lina no había hecho ninguna objeción, de hecho, no tenía prisa alguna de volver a confrontar al príncipe después de los días que había pasado a bordo del Ryuu Dorei en su regreso a la isla. Se contentaba con observar desde lejos la esbelta figura que trabajaba colgada de sogas a los costados del barco igual que el resto de los triuplantes. Era una lástima que se quedara hasta tan tarde trabajando en las reparaciones, porque cuando regresaba simplemente se refrescaba, cenaba y se iba a dormir y no precisamente con ella. De alguna forma había logrado hacerse un espacio con los demás marineros en la isla, evadiéndola aún más. Realmente prefería darle su espacio hasta que se acostumbrara.  
  
Sonrió para sus adentros mientras continuaba observando el grupo de marineros. El sol ya había bajado lo suficiente como para hacer dificil el trabajo. Desde la cabaña donde se encontraba, su cabaña, podía observar todo lo que ocurría en la playa de la isla. Se subió ligeramente a las cañas que funcionaban como balcóna, permitiéndo que una de sus piernas colgara perezosamente mientras la otra la mantenía balanceada sobre la improvisada estructura.  
  
Vestía una especie de traje de algodón, propicio para el clima de la isla que dejaba sus hombros y gran parte de su espalda al descubierto, mientras que el largo del traje le llegaba justo a los tobillos donde se había adornado con algunos zafiros engarzados en una sensual cadenilla de oro, acompañados de caracolillos que repicaban sutilmente cada vez que se movía.  
  
Finalmente el grupo dio por terminado su trabajo y se dirigía de regreso a la isla. Gourry pasó junto con el resto de los hombres, totalmente bañado en sudor, con un leve tinte dorado sobre su piel gracias al sol tropical. Al verlo pasar de largo Lina no pudo suprimir un suspiro, quería estar con Gourry, justo en ese momento.  
  
*Ahh Gourry, no voy a cometer una tontería justo ahora. Soy más testaruda de lo que puedes imaginar y no voy a apresurarme.* Suspiró nuevamente y se adentró en su cabaña para cenar.  
  
*******  
  
"¿Qué te parece querida?" Preguntó Xellos mientras observaba en el horizonte la isla de Wolfpack, iluminada por las fogatas nocturnas que avisaban a los marineros la cercanía.  
  
"Es hermosa, muy hermosa." Suspiró Filia en sus brazos.  
  
"Te gustará aún más cuando estemos en ella." Le susurró tiernamente al oido.  
  
"Ohh vamos, dennos un descanso, por favor." Musitó Val al ver a la pareja. Xellos se limitó a una suave carcajada mientras que Filia tomó un curioso tono rosado en sus mejillas.  
  
Al otro lado de donde se encontraban, una silenciosa figura descansaba también observando el horizonte, pero en dirección contraria. Se le podía escuchar suspirar cada cierto tiempo. Val se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
  
"No puedo creer que esté rodeado de palomas enamoradas." Los embajadores le devolvieron una sonrisa compasiva. Habían zarpado del puerto de Seiryuun cuatro días después de que lo hiciera la Ruu Miko y habían tardado diez días en arribar a las costas de la isla de Wolfpack. Durante esos diez días Zelgadis no había dejado de suspirar y mostrar su expresión más compugnida.  
  
Val estaba realmente feliz de poder estar en tierra firme y tener un descanso de tanta emoción. El amor que se transpiraba en el aire sólo lo hacía sentir algo solitario y olvidado. Con otro gesto de desesperación regresó al interior del Hanzoku. Xellos le devolvió una mirada curiosa, nunca había visto a Val perder la compostura por una tontería. Aparentemente el capitán estaba permitiendo que algo tan simple como unos enamorados cavara hondo en su ánimo.  
  
Pronto estuvieron más cerca de la isla y los tripulantes del Hanzoku se prepararon para arribar a la isla. No bien habían asegurado el barco en el puerto cuando el capitán ya se encontraba saltando al mismo, desesperado por conseguir algo de paz y tranquilidad lejos de los eternamente enamorados embajadores y la recién afectada quimera.  
  
En poco tiempo estuvieron camino al palacio de la reina, escoltados por la guardia real.  
  
*******  
  
Luego de cenar, Lina se echó en una hamaca que había colgado a la puerta de su cabaña, perezosamente observaba cómo los habitantes de Refugio se reunían a conversar en un espacio amplio y completamente liso frente a su cabaña. Alrededor del mismo estaba el resto de las cabañas de los tripulantes y habitantes de la pequeña isla.  
  
Observó cómo los hombres comenzaban una enorme fogata justo en el centro y luego se acercaban al calor de la misma para conversar animadamente. Todos los días desde que habían regresado a Refugio los marineros que habían tenido la oportunidad ser participes del último viaje de la Ruu Miko, contaban la aventura contra el dragón Gaarv y cómo la Ruu Miko lo había hecho estallar en una enorme bola negra.  
  
Lina sonreía cuando los escuchaba, pero esa noche en especial los hombres parecían más agitados que de costumbre. No se sorprendió cuando un grupo fue a buscarla a su cabaña para pedirle que se uniera a ellos. Se levantó prestamente, olvidándose momentaneamente del sentimiento que le embargaba el corazón y permitiendo que la alegría de su gente la contagiara.  
  
Más animados por la presencia de la Ruu Miko, algunos hombres comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos que reservaban para ese tipo de reuniones y algunas de las jovenes se unieron a Lina mientras comenzaba a danzar alrededor del fuego. Ninguna de ellas se le igualaba en belleza ni en gracia al bailar.  
  
La pequeña peliroja ya se había percatado de la ausencia de Gourry entre los hombres, sabía que prefería irse a descansar temprano antes que cruzarse con ella en aquellas reuniones. Eso la desilusionaba en parte. Pero esa noche, por alguna razón, prefería alegrarse y bailar alrededor del fuego, que más que nada parecía el elemento mismo de la pequeña figura.  
  
*******  
  
Gourry estaba a punto de echarse a dormir cuando escuchó la usual algarabía de los habitantes de la isla. Suspiró resignado, ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la música que se esparcía suavemente cuando comenzaban las reuniones nocturnas. Esa noche sin embargo, le parecía que los habitantes de Refugio estaban más alegres que de costumbre. Claro que él sabía que las reparaciones del Ryuu Dorei estaban casi terminadas. Seguramente eso era lo que los motivaba esa noche.  
  
Se echó en la cama y trató de dormir, pero su mente se negaba a cooperar. Suspiró débilmente y se quedó observando el techo de la cabaña, muy diferente al techo de su habitación en Hikari. No podía evitar comparar su situación actual con sus propias experiencias en palacio, tan diferente era todo, y sin embargo, no sentía tanta ansiedad como al principio de regresar a su hogar. Comenzaba a sentirse levemente a gusto en Refugio.  
  
Por un rato dejó que su mente se distrajera observando la textura del techo de madera en un vano intento por quedarse dormido, pero al cabo de un rato volvió a la realidad cuando la música proveniente del exterior se volvió un poco más intensa junto con la algarabía. La curiosidad ganó el partido y Gourry terminó levantándose, acercándose lentamente a la ventana y apartando las cortinas para ver mejor.  
  
*******  
  
Alrededor de la hoguera, Lina continuaba bailando alegremente para el deleite de todos, acercándose esporádicamente a alguno que otro de los marineros e invitándolo seductoramente a bailar. Fue en uno de esos momentos que Gourry se asomó por la ventana. *¡¿Lina?!* La primera impresión de Gourry fue verla bailando con uno de los tripulantes del Ryuu Dorei. Pero por experiencias previas en la isla, sabía que Lina solía deleitar de esa forma a los que se reunían en las noches para bailar y relajarse.  
  
Sus ojos comenzaron a seguirla en cada movimiento que hacía, aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguir bien la menuda. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse, pero a la vez no deseaba que la peliroja se percatara de su presencia. Dudó unos instantes antes de retirarse de la ventana, debatiéndose aún entre los deseos de verla y la molestia que sentía en su interior cuando recordaba que Lina lo retenía contra su voluntad en la isla.  
  
Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la cama cedió a la urgencia de echarle una última mirada a la escena tras la ventana. Se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y se aferró al alfeizal cuando sintió una familiar sensación en su pecho. Gourry amaba a Lina, aunque no estuviera seguro de lo que ella sentía por él. Era demasiado tarde para preocuparse de si la peliroja podría herir su corazón o no, estaba destinado irremediablemente a sufrir bajo la cálida mirada de la Ruu Miko. Se retiró de la ventana, buscando rápidamente una camisa entre sus pocas cosas y salió sigilosamente de la cabaña en dirección a la fogata, cuidadosamente evitando ser visto por cualquiera de los presentes.  
  
Mientras se acercaba a la fogata su corazón le latía cada vez más rápido. Finalmente llegó hasta un punto entre la cabaña de Lina y las demás, desde donde podía observar al grupo sin ser descubierto. Lina continuaba bailando, y al pasar frente a donde estaba escondido Gourry, la fogata reflejaba su silueta de forma provocativa. Más que una figura a Gourry le parecía que una lengua de fuego se había escapado de la fogata y danzaba alrededor de ella cual una diosa de fuego puro. Continuó observándola embelesado, sintiendo la fuerte necesidad de acercárse a ella, como la irresistible tentación que obliga a la mariposilla nocturna a acercarse a la luz aunque eso suponga su muerte.  
  
Pasó mucho tiempo en aquel punto, observando como en sueños a la que tenía jugaba con su corazón. Era como una cruel y dulce pesadilla quererla sentir tan cerca y saber que estaba tan lejos.  
  
Se había hecho tarde y los participantes de la pequeña reunión comenzaban a retirarse uno a uno. Poco a poco fueron dejándo a Lina sola. Sin embargo y a pesar de que ya no había música para bailar, Lina comenzó nuevamente a bailar, esta vez suavemente frente a las llamas de la aún crepitante hoguera. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música que le marcaba su propio corazón. Era un baile suave, cómo una súplica muda frente al fuego en su altar.  
  
Echale leña al fuego candela, que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera...  
  
Gourry la observaba todavía, sumergido completamente en aquel baile que parecía llamar directamente a su corazón. No supo cuándo comenzó a acercarse a la hoguera, y Lina estaba tan concentrada en que no se había percatado de la silueta de Gourry acercándose. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la figura en movimiento, la arena se sentía tibia bajo sus pies descalzos y el calor de la hoguera se sentía en su piel como el sol de mediodía. Lina se alejó un poco, en dirección a la hoguera, dejándo que sus caderas marcaran un suave vaivén hasta que finalmente se sintió observada.  
  
Echale leña al fuego candela y dame el cielo de tus caderas...  
  
Se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió, esperando encontrarse con uno de los habitantes de la isla. La sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro cuando registró finalmente quién era el que la observaba fue enorme. Los azules ojos de Gourry resplandecían con la luz de la hoguera y su piel bronceada brillaba suavemente. A Lina le parecía estar viendo nuevamente aquel angel que encontrara a bordo del Furindushippu. No supo por qué, pero temía que si se movía aquel ser de luz extendería despavorido sus alas para alejarse de ella.  
  
Echale leña al fuego candela, déjame recorrerte entera...  
  
Permanecieron absortos el uno con el otro por varios minutos, temerosos de romper la mágica atmósfera que parecía envolverlos. Al cabo de un rato, Gourry decidió acercarse un poco, hipnotizado por los ojos de Lina sobre los suyos. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, sujetándola levemente en un intento por evitar que huyera. Suavemente se inclinó, rozando los labios de ella con los suyos. La reacción de Lina no se hizo esperar, echándole de inmediato los brazos al cuello y apoyando su peso sobre el pecho de Gourry y buscó su boca con desesperación.  
  
Echale leña al fuego candela y después haz de mí lo que quieras...  
  
*******  
  
Espero hayan disfrutado, así como estoy disfrutando yo de escribir este fic. Hasta la próxima, besos a todos. 


	12. Wolfpack

*******  
  
Capítulo 12 Wolfpack  
  
*******  
  
De estrellas fugaces y penas.  
  
*******  
  
El pequeño grupo fue recibido en el palacio de Wolfpack y escoltado hasta la presencia misma de la Reina. Luego de los esperados saludos, los embajadores se retiraron a una habitación un poco más privada junto con la Reina, mientras que Val y Zelgadis se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.  
  
Una vez en su habitación, Zelgadis se acurrucó entre las sábanas de la mullida cama, peleando un poco con las almohadas para acomodarlas a su gusto. Dio varias vueltas como era su costumbre antes de encontrar una posición que le satisfaciera. Dejó vagar su pensamiento de regreso a Seiryuun, recordando embelesado unos ojos color zafiro y unos labios sonrosados brindándole la más dulce de todas las sonrisas y pensando poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Val por su parte, había decidido echarle un vistazo al castillo que en algún momento había sido su hogar. Primeramente se dirigió a su habitación, sin sorprenderle el hecho de que fuera la misma que recordara. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que sus cosas se encontraran en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado años atrás. Era obvio que la servidumbre mantenía el lugar libre de polvo y olvido, pero sus cosas estaban en el mismo lugar, eso lo impresionó un poco. Casi con reverencia comenzó a recorrer la habitación, mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban con cada objeto que encontraba. Se dirigió a su ropero, toda su ropa estaba en su lugar, desde el uniforme que tanto había llegado a odiar hasta la ropa que usara cuando solía aventurarse entre los laberintos de la isla. Finalmente escogió una de sus camisas preferidas y unos pantalones para cambiarse a algo más informal.  
  
Para su satisfacción, los pantalones le quedaban igual que la última vez que los usara, la camisa sin embargo, era otro asunto. Le quedaba demasiado ajustada en el área de la espalda y los brazos. Sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que ahora su anatomía reflejaba los cambios ocurridos durante los años que había pasado sobre el mar trabajando en el Hanzoku. Se quitó la camisa y regresó al ropero tratando de recordar alguna camisa que durante su tiempo en palacio le quedara lo suficientemente holgada. Finalmente encontró una y al probarsela le quedó mucho más cómoda que la primera. Se acomodó los cabellos nuevamente con la cinta de cuero que solía usar y salió de su habitación.  
  
Recorrió sin dificultad el castillo utilizando todos los atajos que conocía dentro del mismo para comprobar que aún seguían siendo útiles. Decidió también comprobar si los sirvientes seguían siendo los mismos y conocer aunque fuera de lejos los que seguramente eran nuevos.  
  
*******  
  
Ya era tarde en la noche, los embajadores y la Reina hacía tiempo que se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que Val continuaba su recorrido por el castillo. Se le había abierto el apetito con el ejercicio y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina de palacio. Ya no quedaba un solo sirviente, todos se habían retirado, por lo que decidió servirse él mismo. Lo primero que encontró fueron panecillos y queso, por lo que tomó un panecillo y partió un trozo de queso.  
  
Mientras comía, recordó que en la cocina siempre guardaban los vinos en una recámara secreta al que sólo podían entrar ciertos de los sirvientes. Sonrió juguetonamente y se acercó a la pared justo al lado del lugar donde se preparaban los alimentos. Observó la pared que tenía incrustado una especie de candelabro adornado con uvas y vides de metal. Tiró suavemente del candelabro y la pared cedió lentamente, permitiéndole el paso. Se adentró hasta llegar a la cava principal del palacio, donde Juu-ou guardaba la selección más fina de vinos.  
  
Val comenzó a inspeccionar las botellas con cuidado. Examinando el año y la cosecha. Estaba tan ensimismado revisando el vino que no se percató que otra persona se había deslizado dentro de la cava sin que él la escuchara hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
"No te muevas." Susurró una voz a sus espaldas mientras sentía algo filoso posarse sobre su garganta. Se quedó muy quieto, seguramente era uno de los sirvientes que aún no lo había reconocido. Pero la voz era decididamente femenina, así que decidió usar lo mejor de sus encantos y disculparse por la intrusión.  
  
"Siento haberte asustado, debí preguntar antes de entrar." Dijo lo más normal posible intetando safarze. Pero no bien se había movido cuando sintió el arma apretarse contra su cuello, seguramente una daga.  
  
"Dije que no te movieras." La voz sonaba algo enojada. Por un momento Val pensó que lo asfixiaría con la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuello. Estaba tensa y eso no era nada bueno. Con un poco de esfuerzo extendió las manos a ambos lados mostrando que no ocultaba nada.  
  
"Prometo no moverme si me permites respirar." Le dijo casi en un susurro. Escuchó un reprimido sonido de sorpresa y la presión disminuyó de inmediato. *Mucho mejor, ya nos vamos entendiendo un poco.* Val sonrió a pesar de todo, había estado en situaciones peores y siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Aunque esta vez no era lo mismo, era sólo un malentendido con una de las sirvientas de palacio. *Pero... ¿desde cuándo las sirvientas en palacio llevan dagas?*  
  
"¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó nuevamente la figura que lo mantenía amenazado sin mostrar emoción en su voz.  
  
"Soy Valteria, pero puedes llamarme Val y estoy aquí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, soy el capitán del Hanzoku." Dijo en un tono más bajo de lo normal.  
  
Escuchó un leve resoplido a sus espaldas con cierta nota de indignación. La daga se alejó de su cuello lentamente y Val se volteó de inmediato para ver a su interlocutora.  
  
No pudo distinguir con claridad cómo eran sus cabellos, pues los llevaba fuertemente recogidos en una trenza a sus espaldas y eran de un color que no podía distinguir, castaños tal vez. Sus ojos fulguraban, de un extraño color acuamarino oscuro, verdes quizás. Sus ropas obviamente eran las de dormir y en su mano fulguraba una pequeña daga con mango de marfil hábilmente tallado. Le pareció no tener más de 17 o 18 años. Se notaba bajo sus ropas un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, propio de su edad y su estatura era la misma de Zel.  
  
"Muy bien... Capitán Val... Me parece que es hora de que regrese a su habitación." Le dijo un tanto indiferente y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al notar la mirada escudriñadora a la que estaba siendo sometida.  
  
"Será un honor complacer a tan hermosa damicela." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le hacía una graciosa reverencia. La joven no correspondió, simplemente lo observó un tanto enojada y su mirada se tornó fría mientras le señalaba con un gesto hacia la salida de la recámara. Val sonrió, la chica era demasiado precavida y muy en su interior no deseaba incomodarla, sin embargo, podía percibir un aire de autosuficiente en la postura de ella.  
  
Al pasar al lado de la mesa donde había dejado el pan y el queso se detuvo momentaneamente para guardar el queso y llevar consigo otro panecillo. La joven continuaba observándolo y cuando hizo ademán de retirarse, ella lo siguió. Cuando llegó a su habitación se detuvo en la puerta y se dirigió a ella.  
  
"Gracias por escoltarme hasta mi cuarto. Supongo, por tu apariencia, que no eres una de las sirvientas de palacio." Dijo con cierto tono juguetón.  
  
"Supone bien Capitán." Dijo secamente.  
  
"¿Y podría tener el privilegio de escuchar su nombre?" Trató de proyectar su lado más amable y vio que la chica dudaba un momento.  
  
"Shinmiri." Dijo al fin, tratando de no mostrarse insegura.  
  
"Shinmiri... " Le sonrió. "Ha sido un placer conocerte Shinmiri, y discúlpame por haber interrumpido tu descanso, que tengas buenas noches." Y sin darle tiempo a decir más entró en la habitación apresuradamente.  
  
Shinmiri no se molestó en responder, simplemente dio media vuelta y regresó por el pasillo con paso algo rígido, hasta desaparecer al fondo del mismo.  
  
*******  
  
Cuando Gourry terminó de besar a Lina no quiso soltarla. Sabía que probablemente Lina le había devuelto el beso por razones diferentes a las que lo habían llevado a él a besarla. Mientras la abrazaba sintió esas dos palabras casi resbalarle de los labios, pero se contuvo, cosa que le provocó un dolor más intenso que haberlas dicho y recibir una respuesta negativa. De todas formas, al tenerla así junto a él sentía que todo funcionaba de la manera que debía ser. Lina por su parte se dejaba abrazar con un feliz suspiro, acurrucándose en el pecho de Gourry.  
  
"¿Eres feliz Lina?" Le dijo sin moverse.  
  
"Claro que sí Gourry." Dijo levantando el rostro para verlo. "¿Eres feliz a mi lado?" Gourry desvió la mirada y no contestó nada, sencillamente la abrazó más fuerte.  
  
"¿Por qué no eres feliz conmigo?" Le dijo con ansiedad Lina. Gourry suspiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero ¿cómo explicarle a Lina?  
  
"Lina... no es que no sea feliz contigo... es sólo que... no sé si esta sea la forma correcta. No puedo cambiar lo que eres... y tú sabes que yo debo regresar." El pequeño cuerpo se tensó.  
  
"No voy a dejarte ir Gourry." Dijo con firmeza. "No puedo dejarte ir, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?" Y escondió el rostro en el pecho del rubio.  
  
"Lina... mírame." Le dijo con suavidad. La peliroja levantó la vista y por un momento Gourry creyó ver en ellos algo más que simple necesidad de estar juntos.  
  
"Dime por qué no puedes dejarme ir... por favor." Le suplicó, no sólo con la voz sino también con la mirada. Lina mantuvo la vista fija. *¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir?, no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo verme sin ti. ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo para siempre? Es imposible, sólo que te obligue.* La mirada de la pequeña peliroja se endureció.  
  
"No puedo dejarte ir, nunca voy a dejarte ir." Dijo con seriedad y una convicción que hicieron que Gourry se estremeciera, soltándola de inmediato.  
  
"Lina, eres... mucho más poderosa que cualquier ser que conozco, sé que puedes retenerme aquí todo el tiempo que desees... pero eso no hará que yo desee permanecer aquí." Lina comenzó a temblar mientras Gourry prosiguió.  
  
"Nunca podríamos ser totalmente felices el uno con el otro porque tú me estás obligando a permanecer a tu lado de una forma que no es la correcta. Sólo terminaremos haciéndonos daño." Lina continuó temblando y Gourry no sabía por qué.  
  
*Si no quiere estar aquí, es porque no quiere estar conmigo. ¿Cómo pudiste creer nuevamente que lograrías convencerlo Lina, cómo?* Lina dejó de temblar de repente. *Pues no me importa si quiere o no estar conmigo, yo quiero estar con él y eso es lo único que importa, lo que yo quiero. Lo que la Ruu Miko desea eso es lo que obtiene y nada menos.*  
  
"Nunca voy a dejarte ir Gourry." Le dijo con una mirada furiosa.  
  
"Lina, por favor... trata de comprender."  
  
"Si no quieres estar conmigo, no puedes existir para nadie más." Y mientras lo decía una bola de fuego se formaba en su mano. Gourry estaba perplejo.  
  
"Sólo estás obsesionada." Dijo con genuina sorpresa.  
  
"Si no es conmigo no estarás con nadie."  
  
"No puedo quedarme aquí." La furia de ella se dejó ver en el aura roja como fuego que comenzaba a rodearla, una enorme cantidad de energía se estaba acumulando en esa sóla bola de fuego. Gourry entendió que Lina estaba completamente cegada por su obsesión hacia su persona., realmente nunca lo dejaría ir.  
  
"Lina, encontraré la forma de escapar de esta isla, no puedes detenerme eternamente. Si no arrojas esa bola de fuego ahora te aseguro que encontraré la forma." Sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos retándola de esa forma. Lina no era la clase de persona que dejara pasar una provocación tan directa. Con sorpresa vio que Lina levantaba la mano en su dirección. La vio estremecerse por un momento tras la refulgente bola de energía, la duda y la furia mezclados en su rostro. Se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de Lina nuevamente.  
  
"Yo encontraré la forma de retenerte, te lo juro." Y la bola de fuego desapareció absorbida por el aura de la peliroja que en esos momentos refulgió fuertemente envolviéndola. Gourry fue arrojado de espaldas al suelo por la fuerza de la explosión, y cuando volvió a ver Lina había desaparecido. En una búsqueda más profunda, pudo observar que la peliroja levitaba a toda velocidad hacia el mar, envuelta en lo que parecía ser una llamarada de fuego.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, Gourry imaginó que era una estrella fugaz y casi sin pensarlo formuló un deseo  
  
"...para siempre...".  
  
*******  
  
No bien había cerrado la puerta, Val dejó de sonreir, había algo en aquella chica, algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo. La mirada acuamarina de ella semejaba las profundidades del mar. No era como si le desagradara la comparación, simplemente había algo en aquella chica que estaba... mal.  
  
Se preparó para dormir y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando ya estaba profundamente dormido y comenzó a soñar.  
  
Sentía el llamado del mar fuerte en su corazón, ahogándolo suavemente. Sintió estarse hundiéndo y aguantó la respiración hasta que los pulmones comenzaron a arderle. El agua le oprimía, agua de mar. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y por más que trataba de regresar a la superficie, continuaba hundiéndose.  
  
Dejó escapar el aire en violentas burbujas que subieron en espiral agitándo sus cabellos. Y aspiró, permitiendo que el agua del mar llenara sus pulmones. Para su sorpresa, la opresión terminó y finalmente pudo moverse a donde deseara. Estaba respirando el agua de mar con completa naturalidad. Abrió los ojos y se percató que el agua a su alrededor era de un azul verdoso, acuamarino.  
  
Observó el lecho marino, la arena bajo el mar de un color crema casi blanco y hermosos corales de fuego. Algunos peces pasaron a su lado, haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho. Continuó placenteramente deslizándose sobre el lecho marino sintiéndo una enorme paz en su corazón.  
  
Al pasar unos corales pudo divisar una figura inmóvil bajo el agua. Unos cabellos larguísimos y revueltos, la piel pálida como la porcelana, los labios rosados y los ojos cerrados. Flotaba como suspendida, con el rostro hacia la superficie, como si durmiera. Trató de acercarse a la femenil silueta y una corriente de agua lo arrastró en dirección contraria. Todo se volvió súbditamente borroso, sentía ser llevado a la superficie, trató desesperadamente de oponerse pero en vano. Finalmente la corriente se convirtió en olas sobre la superficie y paulatinamente se sintió descansar pesadamente sobre la húmeda arena en la orilla. Sentía el agua acariciar sus pies sobre la arena, su mejilla en la orilla y una opresión que no le permitía levantarse, como si el aire pesara más que su cuerpo. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los sentía como empañados, trató varias veces hasta que la desesperación se fue apoderando de su cuerpo. Cuando ya sentía que su corazón iba a reventar despertó.  
  
Respiraba pesadamente, su mejilla sobre la almohada, tuvo que cerrar los ojos de inmediato porque la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas le lastimaba los ojos. Tomó un buen respiro y sintió que el sueño se levantaba poco a poco de sus extremidades. Se estiró sobre la cama en un intento por acelerar el proceso. *¿Cómo es posible que haya dormido tan pesadamente?* Se preguntó. Se sentó sobre la cama, el estomago se le revolvió y recordó su pequeña escapada a la cocina.  
  
"No volveré a comer tan tarde en la noche." Y sin más se volvió a tirar sobre las almohadas.  
  
*******  
  
Es todo por este momento... espero que les guste. Besos a todos. 


	13. Shinmiri De Corazón a Corazón

*******  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Shinmiri  
  
*******  
  
De flores y brisa marina.  
  
*******  
  
Temprano en la mañana, el pequeño grupo que había llegado en el Hanzoku menos el capitán, se encontraba charlando amenamente con la Reina mientras desayunaban. Juu-ou estaba encantada con la presencia de Zelgadis, le parecía interesante no solamente por su apariencia, sino porque podía sentir que Zel era una quimera muy poderosa en magia. Xellos le explicó a la Reina que Zelgadis no sabía aún mucho de magia, pero que su capacidad de aprendizaje era sorprendente y comenzó a relatarle algunas de las escenas de su encuentro con la Ruu Miko y la tormenta sobre el mar mientras la quimera se ruborizaba.  
  
La Reina le ofreció a Zelgadis un lugar en Wolfpack, donde podría aprender a controlar su magia y de esa forma aprender a ser independiente. La idea fue bien recibida, aunque trató de ocultar el hecho de que deseaba fervientemente regresar a Seiryuun con la princesa Amelia. Pero la oportunidad era bienvenida, así podría ser de más utilidad.  
  
La charla se interrumpió abruptamente cuando cierto capitán ingresó al lugar donde desayunaban. Se notaba un poco pálido, con unas leves ojeras y el cabello suelto. Nunca se le había visto tan desaliñado, aunque no era demasiado. Continuó hasta la mesa como un zombie y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba vacía al lado de la quimera. Todos lo observaron asombrados.  
  
"Capitán Val, ¿qué le sucede?" Preguntó Filia con cierta preocupación.  
  
"Ah... disculpen, su Alteza, embajadora, buenos días." Dijo de forma apenas entendible. "Es sólo que no he dormido bien anoche, no es nada." Se sirvió una taza de café y unas tostadas. Zelgadis lo observaba preocupado pero poco a poco la conversación continuó donde se había quedado.  
  
Val no tenía hambre en realidad y el sueño, aunque no podía recordarlo muy bien, le había dejado con una sensación de desasosiego muy extraña. Llevaba rato distraído en sus pensamientos por lo que no se percato que la Reina le estaba hablando hasta que el embajador llamó su atención.  
  
"¿Capitán?" La voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y fijó los ojos en el embajador, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía.  
  
"¿Nani?" Respondió sin pensarlo, nunca había usado un tono tan informal en presencia de figuras importantes y se sorprendió de que se le hubiera escapado. Se sintió con la cabeza liviana cuando la sangre le subió al rostro provocándole un profundo rubor.  
  
"Lo siento embajador, no estaba prestando atención." Murmuró avergonzado. No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo.  
  
"No se preocupe capitán." Sonrió la Reina. "Sólo queríamos saber su opinión con respecto a la decisión de Zelgadis.  
  
"Ahh..." Val se sonrojó más violentamente. "Es que..." Tartamudeó un poco.  
  
"¿No estabas escuchando?" Preguntó la quimera atónita.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Se apresuró a decir el capitán bajando la cabeza. De repente sintió una mano posarse sobre su frente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
  
"No tienes fiebre..." Seguidamente Zelgadis quedó en su línea de visión, con rostro preocupado, observándolo atentamente. "Tus ojos están perfectamente." Val trató de apartarse de la curiosa quimera. "Pero tienes unas horribles ojeras." Comentó.  
  
"Ya te dije, no pude dormir bien anoche." Dijo finalmente zafándose de las garras de la quimera.  
  
"Capitán, espero que eso no tenga nada que ver con su paseo nocturno." Sugirió Juu-ou con una sonrisa velada. Val se quedó frío en su lugar, ¿cómo sabía la reina de su escapada nocturna? *Shinmiri probablemente.* Dijo para si.  
  
"Seguramente recuerda su predisposición a los resfriados en experiencias previas en la isla."  
  
Val se removió incómodo en su silla, claro que recordaba las muchas veces que había tenido que permanecer en su habitación por los tontos resfriados. Era como si en la isla hubiera algún aire travieso que siempre hacía blanco en su figura.  
  
"Hai, su majestad." Dijo finalmente, comenzando a levantarse. "Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación." Se sentía como el mismo muchacho que hacía tanto tiempo abandonara la isla.  
  
Todos en la mesa, excepto la Reina estaban pasmados. El capitán Val, dueño del Hanzoku no era el mismo que ahora se alejaba con paso cansado de regreso a su habitación.  
  
"Ordenaré que le preparen un té de inmediato." Sugirió la Reina.  
  
"Disculpe su Majestad, yo puedo prepararlo." Dijo la embajadora, luego de obtener la aprobación de su esposo.  
  
"Excelente idea Filia. Vaya enseguida por favor." Y sin esperar, Filia se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el té, mientras Xellos y la Reina continuaban haciendo planes para la quimera.  
  
*******  
  
Val estaba echado sobre la cama, una mano tras la nuca y los ojos entrecerrados cuando Filia tocó a la puerta de su habitación.  
  
"¿Capitán, puedo pasar?" Le preguntó desde el otro lado.  
  
Val se sentó en el borde de la cama y le contestó afirmativamente. Por lo que Filia entró a la habitación llevando una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera y un plato con algunas galletas. Al percatarse de la condición del joven capitán, no pudo evitar un gesto de preocupación.  
  
"Capitán Val, ¿qué le sucede?" Dijo preocupada. Val se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada.  
  
"Es sólo el aire de la isla, nada de qué preocuparse." Dijo desanimado. Filia se acercó y colocó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Tomó la tetera y sirvió una taza completa, ofreciéndosela a Val quien le agradeció por la atención. Filia esperó a que terminara de tomar todo el té, el cual acompañó con algunas galletas.  
  
"Si desea algo más capitán, no dude en llamarme." Dijo Filia antes de retirarse.  
  
"No se preocupe por mí embajadora. Estoy seguro que no será necesario que se moleste por mi causa." Dijo Val con una leve sonrisa.  
  
"De todas formas capitán, si necesita compañía..." No pudo terminar porque Val la interrumpió.  
  
"Y pensar Embajadora, que alguna vez quiso verme clavado en el mastil de mi barco." La embajadora se puso roja de la verguenza.  
  
"Ahh capitán, una vez quise ver a un pirata clavado en el mastil de su propio barco, pero ahora no me gusta ver a un amigo con los ánimos tan abajo." Val sonrió nuevamente.  
  
"Lo sé embajadora." Y seguidamente Filia salió de la habitación. Val suspiró profundamente y volvió a tenderse en la cama. Nunca habría imaginado que aquella fiera de mujer que conoció a bordo del Hanzoku pudiera ser la dócil y encantadora mujer que ahora le había traido un poco de té para que se merorara. *Las vueltas que da la vida.*  
  
*******  
  
Lina había pasado toda la noche gastando las energías que repentinamente se habían acumulado en su interior tras la charla con Gourry. *Eres una tonta Lina, una tonta, tonta, tonta. Estuviste a punto de enviarlo al infierno, ¿cómo se te ocurre?* Esto era algo que se había repetido como un mantra durante toda la noche.  
  
Finalmente decidió regresar a la isla, ya estaba amaneciendo y seguramente los hombres comenzarían a buscarla. El Ryuu Dorei estaría listo y ella ya sabía el rumbo que tomarían para el próximo viaje al cual llevaría la menor cantidad posible de hombres. Sólo permitiría hombres de su completa confianza. Y claro que llevaría a Gourry con ella.  
  
Su próximo viaje sería para encontrar a los embajadores, su objetivo robar los anillos mágicos que los hacían permanecer juntos.. Pero primero tenía que averiguar si el embajador estaba aún en Seiryuun. Nada fácil, si Gourry sabía que iban a estar tan cerca de Seiryuun podría tratar de escapar del barco.  
  
"Bueno... soy la Ruu Miko, mi magia me puede ayudar a encontrar a los embajadores." Sonrió complacida y se dirigió a su cabaña. De inmediato los tripulantes del Hanzoku le dieron la bienvenida.  
  
*******  
  
Val se dirigía hacia el salón principal del castillo donde sabía que la Reina lo estaría esperando. Ese día iba a ser presentado al resto de la corte como el nuevo embajador de la Reina de Wolfpack y luego Xellos comenzaría a informarle de las reglas diplómaticas y otros asuntos importantes, especialmente su propósito en relación a los deseos de la Reina.  
  
Aúnque ya le había informado a la servidumbre que necesitaría ropa de su talla, aún no tenía ninguna a su disposición, por lo que se había engalanado con las ropas más elegantes que tenía en su barco. Para su beneficio, eran lo suficientemente elegantes como pare presentarse ante la corte de Wolfpack.  
  
Al entrar al salón fue recibido por los embajadores y Zelgadis. No habían muchas personas en el salón, sólo ellos, la Reina, algunos sirvientes y otra dama que no podía distinguir. Después de haber bebido el té de Filia se sentía muchisimo mejor.  
  
Se presentó ante la Reina y bajó el rostro en una profunda reverencia. De inmediato comenzó la ceremonia por la cual había de ser nombrado embajador. Todo pasaba tan aprisa que casi le parecía estar soñando. Después de tanto tiempo y de haber escapado de la isla como lo había hecho, ahora se encontraba siendo ordenado por la Reina nuevamente. Le echó una rapida mirada a los embajadores y a Zelgadis.  
  
Ya Zel le había contado los planes que tenía la Reina con su persona, cosa que le había hecho muy feliz. Especialmente porque la quimera se notaba mucho más animada y positiva.  
  
El resto de la ceremonia pasó rapidamente y antes de lo que pensaba se encontró sentado a la mesa junto con el resto de los presentes.  
  
"Capitán Val, me gustaría presentarle a la capitana de la guardia real de Wolfpack. Shinmiri." Le anunció la reina. Val levantó la vista de inmediato. Era obvio que no la había reconocido al principio, pero ahora que la Reina llamaba su atención hacia ella, no podía menos que mostrarse asombrado. Shinmiri definitivamente se veia muy diferente a la noche anterior. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul y el cabello arreglado de forma que pareciera suelto al descuido.  
  
Val sonrió e hizo una corta reverencia reconociendo la presencia de la capitana. Shinmiri hizo lo propio.  
  
"Shinmiri, ¿podrías mostrarle el resto del castillo al embajador? Seguramente no ha estado al tanto de las nuevas adiciones desde su última estadía." Le sugirió la Reina.  
  
"Como ordene su majestad." Respondió la joven. "Luego del almuerzo, si el embajador lo desea." Añadió dirigiéndose a Val.  
  
"Será un placer." Contestó amablemente y continuaron comiendo. Val no estaba realmente muy ansioso de dar una vuelta por los alrededores, ¿pero cómo negarse? No quería decir que aún no se sentía perfectamente bien porque no quería preocupar a la embajadora ni a la Reina. Suspiró largamente.  
  
"Va a ser un día muy largo." Susurró sin que nadie lo escuchara.  
  
*******  
  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Val le extendió cortesmente la mano a Shinmiri, quien dudó un momento antes de tomarla y levantarse. Cuando finalmente estuvieron lejos de la vista de los demás, Shinmiri habló.  
  
"Embajador Valteria, qué parte del palacio le gustaría ver primeramente." Le habló sin emoción.  
  
"Pues... ¿qué parte del palacio es la más interesante para usted?" Dijo sin mucho interés.  
  
"Los jardines." Le sugirió.  
  
"Entonces veamos los jardines." Le dijo con suavidad.  
  
Se dirigieron a los jardines sin decir palabra. Val realmente no estaba muy atento, simplemente se dejaba llevar dócilmente por la capitana.  
  
Shinmiri se estaba percatando de la mirada perdida del nuevo embajador y sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de aquel hombre, pero prefería no preguntar. No le agradaba del todo la llegada del nuevo embajador. Todo lo que ella sabía de ese hombre era que había traicionado a la Reina y ahora ella misma lo hacía embajador, dejando libre al que ella pensaba era mucho más apto para el puesto. Un pequeño gesto de disgusto se asomó a su pristina máscara de impasibilidad, pero Val no se percató.  
  
Llegaron a los jardines y Shinmiri le llevó por algunas de las veredas que llevaban a impresionantes paisajes llenos de flores. Por un momento Val sintió que las molestias de la mañana regresaban, el pecho se le comprimió y una sensación de asfixia le hizo sentir mareados.  
  
"Capitana Shinmiri, ¿podríamos regresar al palacio?" Le dijo Val con dificultad. Ella se volteó a mirarlo y pudo ver la incomodidad del embajador.  
  
"Como guste embajador." Y regresaron por la misma vereda. No bien habían salido del jardín cuando Val pudo respirar mejor. Volteó la vista hacia el jardín con curiosidad.  
  
"Capitana, ¿sería tan amable de decirme qué tiene de especial ese jardín donde nos encontrabamos hace unos minutos?."  
  
"¿Qué tiene de especial el jardín?" Lo observó confundida.  
  
"Sí, ¿posee alguna magia, algún atributo, no lo sé, algo diferente...?" Le dijo con vehemencia.  
  
"No lo creo embajador, son simplemente flores."  
  
"¿Qué clase de flores?"  
  
"Pues... rosas... margaritas... lirios... ese tipo de flores. ¿Por qué lo pregunta embajador?"  
  
"Ahh... por nada." Val le sonrió a la joven. "Capitana, ¿le interesaría ver el Hanzoku?, de repente siento unos enormes deseos de sentir el mar bajo mis pies."  
  
La joven estaba un poco confundida por la expresión que había usado el capitán, pero finalmente accedió, después de todo, Valteria era el nuevo embajador. "Como usted guste embajador."  
  
"Val..." Le sonrió nuevamente, aunque como siempre, ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
"Como sea." Dijo dando un respingo. Val no pudo suprimir una risita, sabía que la estaba incomodando, aunque esa no fuera su intención. Esa chica realmente era imposible.  
  
*******  
  
Luego de pasar algunas horas a bordo del Hanzoku Val se sentía mucho mejor, la brisa de mar lo hacía sentir revitalizado y aquel malestar había desaparecido por completo. Su sonrisa y su mirada entre traviesa y seria habían regresado, al igual que su espíritu juguetón.  
  
"Shinmiri..." Se dirigió a la joven que hacía buen rato no había dicho ni una sola palabra. La joven volteó a prestarle atención.  
  
"¿Puedo llamarte Shinmiri?" La vio dar el acostumbrado resoplido indignado. "Supongo que no." Val se enderezó y su actitud se tornó aquella a la que tan acostumbrado estaba cada vez que estaba a punto de abordar un barco y asaltarlo. "Capitana, ¿podría saber qué eventos la llevaron a ocupar su presente puesto en la isla de Wolfpack?"  
  
"¿Se refiere a qué me motivó a convertirme en capitana o qué motivó a la Reina a nombrarme capitana?" "Me interesan ambos motivos, pero primeramente me gustaría saber los motivos de la Reina."  
  
"Soy la mejor estratega de la isla y la mejor no solamente con la espada, sino con otras armas."  
  
El embajador la miró sorpendido, le costaba un poco creerlo. La joven se percató de ello.  
  
"¿No lo cree posible embajador?"  
  
"Sólo me gustaría poder comprobarlo personalmente..." El comentario se le había escapado.  
  
"Si eso es lo que desea el embajador." La joven sonrió, no de alegría, pero sí una sonrisa satisfecha, como el gato que ha acorralado a su presa. Val sintió un leve escalofrío, era como si aquella chica tuviera algo en su contra y ahora tuviera la oportunidad de sacarselo en cara.  
  
"La verdad...." Comenzó a retirar sus palabras, tratando de ser lo más diplómatico posible. Como embajador ya tendría que ir aprendiendo la diplomacia de no meterse en lios que pudieran terminar en graves problemas, como el que estaba a punto de sucederle.  
  
"Espero que el embajador no tenga miedo de ser vencido por una pequeña niña como yo." Su sonrisa era malévola, Val lo adivinaba. Ya no podía retroceder, la joven había puesto su dedo en su orgullo, de repente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y decidió complacerla.  
  
"Si he de ser vencido, quién mejor que la capitana de la guardia real, que estoy seguro no es una niña." Le sonrió descaradamente y la joven, aunque había levantado muy en alto su barbilla, se permitió devolverle el mismo tipo de sonrisa.  
  
*******  
  
Por poco pierdo este capítulo, está demasiado largo y el diskete me quizo hacer una broma, arrgghh. Pero ya está ahí. Comentarios, amenazas, críticas constructivas, son bienvenidas. Besos a todos. 


	14. Flores

*******  
  
Capítulo 14 Flores  
  
Ahh... no, no es la historia de las abejas y las flores.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
En la proa del barco una frágil figura parecía desafiar la brisa marina, los brazos descansando a ambos lados de su cuerpo y los pies casi sin tocar la cubierta. Los tripulantes del Ryu Dorei la observaban absortos mientras el viento alborotaba los cabellos carmesí de la Ruu Miko. Sus ojos cerrados en profunda concentración. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus pies volvían a tocar el barco.  
  
"La ruta continuará sin cambio, el embajador aún se encuentra en la isla de Wolfpack." Sonrió ampliamente.  
  
A lo lejos unos ojos azules la observaban en el momento en que se retiraba de la proa, sus ropas azotando al viento. Suspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada. Lina lo había obligado a acompañarla, no le había dicho ni a dónde se dirigían ni a quién buscaban. Decidió acompañarla sin protestar, quizás encontraría la forma de escapar sea cual fuere el sitio a donde iban. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y volver al trabajo que lo mantendría ocupado hasta encontrar el momento preciso de bajar del barco.  
  
*******  
  
Lina se dirigió a su camarote y de inmediato cerró la puerta. Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó unos pergaminos bastante antiguos. En ellos habían algunos dibujos extraños y un gran número de inscripciones. Trató de concentrarse en leerlas pero la imagen de cierto rubio le volvía una y otra vez a la cabeza distrayéndola.  
  
"Kuso..." Murmuró, sintiendo una oleada de aprehensión invadirle el pecho. Se llevó las manos a los ojos en un intento por despejarse de las visiones que la atormentaban. Desde aquel día en que por poco perdió el control, las ansias de estar junto a Gourry le eran insoportables, por lo que trataba de salir del camarote lo menos posible. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por reprimir las lágrimas.  
  
"Kuso... Gourry." Se recostó en el sillón. Los pergaminos sobre el escritorio no le hacían sentido alguno y con Gourry distrayendo su mente la empresa era imposible. Se levantó del escritorio y se dejó caer sobre la cama aferrándose con fuerza a la almohada. Se escuchó un toque en la puerta.  
  
"¡Capitana, la comida está lista!" Una voz llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
"¡No tengo hambre!" Respondió con un mohín desganado. La persona al otro lado de la puerta se retiró con paso lento.  
  
*******  
  
Gourry continuaba en las tareas que le habían asignado a bordo del Ryuu Dorei cuando uno de los marineros se le acercó con rostro de profunda preocupación.  
  
"¿Gourry-san?" Llamó el marinero.  
  
"¿Ehh?, ¿qué sucede Pit?" Le dijo el rubio tratando de animarlo.  
  
"Anou, Gourry... sé que no debería pedirte este favor... pero estoy preocupado." Gourry se quedó esperando a que el hombre continuara, lo conocía, era el cocinero del Ryuu Dorei y era obvio que algo lo tenía sumamente preocupado.  
  
"Es que la capitana no ha comido en todo lo que va del día... y pensé que quizás tú podrías..." El hombre lo observó con una mirada de súplica.  
  
"No Pit, no puedo." Dijo Gourry tratando de bloquear la imagen. Era muy débil para decir que no, todos en el barco lo sabían, si alguno tenía un problema, cualquier asunto, el rubio siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.  
  
"Por favor Gourry-san... ya van dos días sin que pruebe bocado." Gimió el hombre. El rubio se tapó los oídos, pero el hombre continuó asechándolo a donde quiera que volteaba. Finalmente tuvo que aceptar.  
  
"Bien... le llevaré la comida, pero si me pasa algo Pit, tú tendrás que cargar con la culpa." Dijo el rubio con un suspiro derrotado. El hombre se animó de inmediato y Gourry lo siguió hasta la cocina.  
  
*******  
  
Lina observaba hacia afuera de la ventana de su camarote cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y de inmediato el lugar se llenaba con el aroma de la comida. No se volteó.  
  
"Ya dije que no tenía hambre, llévate la comida." Dijo sin mucho interes.  
  
"Pues no pienso regresar con la comida, así que será mejor que te sientes a la mesa."  
  
Conocía esa voz perfectamente, se volteó de inmediato y su corazón le dio un enorme vuelco. Gourry estaba colocando la comida sobre la mesa mientras retiraba los pergaminos que estaban sobre ella. Lina lo observaba en completo silencio, sus ojos fijos en él. Cuando terminó de poner todo le dio una tímida sonrisa.  
  
"Vamos Lina, debes comer algo." Esperó a que la peliroja se moviera. La vio desviar la mirada a todas partes y le pareció que temblaba ligeramente. Lentamente la pequeña hechizera se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Luego tomó los cubiertos y finalmente levantó la vista, esperando a que el rubio se retirara pero incapaz de pedírselo.  
  
"Anou Lina, no voy a irme hasta que termines de comer." Lo dijo de tal forma que Lina no pudo protestar y se sentó sobre la cama a esperar que la hechizera terminara.  
  
Lina fijó su atención en la comida, no sabía cómo iba a poder comer con Gourry tan cerca de ella, sin embargo, se echó un bocado, masticándolo lentamente.  
  
Por un rato todo permaneció silencioso, con el ocasional ruido de los cubiertos sobre el plato. Gourry estaba un poco aburrido, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se levantó un poco de la cama y tomó los pergaminos que estaban aún sobre la mesa.  
  
"Eh... Lina, ¿para qué son estos pergaminos?" Le dijo con curiosidad mientras los volteaba de todos lados sin poder entenderlos. Lina se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Son unos pergaminos muy antiguos, trato de leerlos."  
  
"¿Y en qué idioma están escritos?"  
  
"Aún no lo descifro." Fue la respuesta.  
  
Lina continuó comiendo, Gourry continuó interesado en los pergaminos. Al cabo de un rato alejó los platos y colocó cuidadosamente los cubiertos en ellos. Observó al rubio que aún seguía inmerso en la imposible lectura. Trató de llamar su atención para que retirara los platos y la dejara sola, pero no puso mucho interés en hacerlo.  
  
Para ella Gourry, con su mirada curiosa y haciendo caras extrañas al tratar de leer o descifrar los pergaminos, le parecía lo más encantador del mundo. Suspiró profundamente y los pensamientos que había tratado de alejar de su mente durante todo el día regresaron con más fuerza.  
  
Gourry se quedó muy quieto cuando se percató que la peliroja se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba. La sintió cuando se sentó sobre la cama a su lado y recostó ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro. Estuvieron un buen rato en esa posición, ninguno de los dos queriendo romper el momento. Al fin y al cabo Gourry deslizó un brazo por la espalda de la hechizera y la acercó a su pecho. Dejó los pergaminos sobre la cama y se puso a acariciar tiernamente los cabellos de la peliroja.  
  
Cuánto hubiese querido Lina que el momento durara eternamente y para siempre. El rubio dejó escapar un suave suspiro.  
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Lina?" Susurró mientras escondía su rostro en los rojos cabellos. Lina se abrazó fuertemente al príncipe.  
  
"Lo siento Gourry..." Susurró de vuelta la Ruu Miko. "Te prometo que cuando este viaje termine nos dirigiremos a Hikari."  
  
*Claro que regresaremos a Hikari, pero será muy tarde y ya serás completamente mio, quieras o no.*  
  
Sintió que Gourry la abrazaba de vuelta, ¿era eso la felicidad de saber que pronto se separaría de ella? No quería pensarlo. Sin embargo, si era eso, ¿por qué la abrazaba? De repente Gourry le tomó la barbilla y bajó su rostro al de ella. En un segundo los cálidos labios de Gourry cubrieron los suyos. Un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad la invadió de inmediato. Se dejó besar por el rubio, dejándose llevar por el dulce sabor de su boca. Cuando el beso terminó Lina escuchó las palabras más hermosas que el príncipe alguna vez le hubiera dicho.  
  
"Aishiteru Lina." Su voz era apenas un ronco suspiro. Lina pensó que su corazón se había detenido. La mirada de Gourry parecía atraversarla, buscándo en su interior alguna respuesta, tratando de leerle el corazón.  
  
"Gourry..." Trató de hablar pero él volvió a descender sobre sus labios. Pasó su mano tras el cuello del príncipe y le devolvió el beso. Gourry se fue recostando sobre la cama llevándose a Lina con él. Finalmente logró soltarse un poco del beso del rubio.  
  
"A...aishiteru Gourry." Y se inclinó sobre la figura recostada. Gourry buscó las manos de Lina y las entrelazó en las suyas. Por unos segundos las dejó descansar sobre la cama y sobre los pergaminos que se encontraban en ella. Un pequeñísimo brillo se formó alrededor del dedo anular de cada uno pero desapareció de inmediato cuando Gourry separó sus manos para abrazarla.  
  
*******  
  
Val se inclinó respetuosamente frente a Juu-ou, Shinmiri hizo lo propio. Ambos se habían recogido los largos cabellos, Val en una cola y ella en una larga trenza. Ambos llevaban atuendos similares de batalla. Val se volteó hacia los Metallium, haciendo una reverencia similar, finalmete se volteó hacia Shinmiri e hizo lo mismo. La capitana le devolvió el gesto y de inmediato asumió la posición de defensa.  
  
Val le permitió a la capitana comenzar la ofensiva, cosa de la cual se arrepintió casi de inmediato pues apenas pudo ver cuando la joven, luego de un aparente golpe fallido y torpe, se volvió rápidamente y casi le hace perder la espada en la segunda estocada.  
  
Ese breve encuentro fue suficiente para que Val se percatara que la capitana no era nada de lo que aparentaba. La postura, la agilidad y gracia con que se movía eran perfectas. Si iba a ganarle la batalla no sería con fuerza ni rapidez, sino con astucia. Comenzó a atacarla con una serie de estocadas rápidas y aparentemente complicadas hasta que estuvo seguro que Shinmiri había captado la rutina. Ella trató de romper la rutina, pero pronto se vio anticipando el próximo paso.  
  
Shinmiri no mostraba ni un sólo signo de cansancio, Val por su parte estaba teniendo problemas para respirar nuevamente. *¡K´so! ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme mal ahora?*  
  
Probó un leve cambio al cual la capitana respondió de inmediato. A pesar de estar sumergida en la rutina no había logrado distraerla lo suficiente como para sorprenderla. La pequeña figura comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y con una estocada que casi hizo blanco. Val retrocedió respirando fuertemente.  
  
La capitana se había percatado de la rutina de Val lo suficiente para no caer en ella. Sus movimientos eran tan perfectos como los de ella. Sin embargo le era extraño el contraste entre ambos, no había pasado suficiente tiempo ni habían puesto aún tanto esfuerzo como para verse tan cansado como el embajador. Quizás era su imaginación o quizás una treta. Pero el cansancio era visible físicamente, no podía ser una trampa. *Valteria aún no se siente bien, ¿por qué entonces aceptó su propuesta?*  
  
Si ganaba sabría que no se debía completamente a su habilidad, sino a la presente situación del embajador. Pero si hacía unos días había estado perfectamente, por qué ahora le volvía a sentir la misma incomodidad de cuando se encontraban en el jardín? *Ahh, ¿pero desde cuándo me importa cómo se pueda sentir un traidor?* Si le había hecho la propuesta de un duelo era con toda la intención de humillarlo, por qué ahora sentía que se estaba arrepintiendo?  
  
Decidió en contra de toda lógica terminar el encuentro, y hacerlo en forma favorable para ambos ni más ni menos. Se dejó ir cuidadosamente en la rutina de Val, esperó el siguiente cambio pero no lo rechazó completamente, se dejó retroceder levemente y ofreció una defensa que pensó creíble y los puso prácticamente a la par.  
  
Ambos estaban inmóviles en la misma posición y muy cerca, defendiéndose sin atacar. Shinmiri podía sentir ahora que la respiración del embajador era forzosa aunque en esa posición no era visible para los demás. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo y sonrió ampliamente, le pareció ver una leve sombra de perplejidad en el rostro del embajador. Muy lentamente dejó de ofrecer oposición y Val hizo exactamente lo mismo, retirándose un paso. Shinmiri se volteó hacia la reina.  
  
"Su Majestad, espero que esta demostración haya sido de su agrado." Se inclinó graciosamente. Val la observó con cierta sospecha pero se inclinó suavemente hacia la Reina, esperando por un milagro que ninguno se percatara de las dificultades que tenía para respirar.  
  
"Excelente demostración." Los elogió la Reina.  
  
Los Metallium se unieron al elogio pero Zelgadis se mantuvo muy callado. Val se excusó con los presentes bajo el pretexto de un cambio de ropa. De inmediato se dirigió a su habitación sin percatarse que la capitana también se había excusado y lo seguía de lejos.  
  
Apenas estuvo en su recámara, cerró la puerta y se tiró boca arriba en la cama. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, eso siempre funcionaba cuando se sentía mareado. Sin moverse demasiado se soltó el cabello y soltó las cintas que ataban su camisa. Se sintió un poco aliviado.  
  
*******  
  
Shinmiri había seguido los pasos del embajador hasta llegar a su recámara. No escuchó ningún ruido al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que la empujó suavemente. Pudo ver al embajador tirado sobre la cama, aún en las mismas ropas. Se adentró lentamente, el embajador no la había notado.  
  
Tenía un recuerdo del día en que había visto a Valteria en la cava principal y en nada se parecía a lo que veía ahora. Respiraba forzosamente, con los ojos cerrados en un gesto desesperado. Recordó también el día que habían paseado por los jardines, el embajador había sufrido un evento parecido que desapareció al poco tiempo de haber subido al Hanzoku.  
  
La demostración se había llevado a cabo relativamente lejos de los jardines, pero el aroma de las flores era llevado por la brisa exactamente a ese lugar donde se encontraban. Sonrió de repente, era una idea tonta la que le había venido a la cabeza, pero valía la pena probar. Se retiró despacio y cerró la puerta de la recámara.  
  
*******  
  
La reina y los Metallium, junto con Zelgadis y varios otros guardias de palacio aún se encontraban en el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la demostración cuando la quimera creyó sentir una presencia conocida acercarse. Se quedó observando el mar fijamente hasta que su aguda visión pudo detectar aquel breve punto en la distancia.  
  
"¡El Ryuu Dorei!" Exclamó sorprendido.  
  
*******  
  
Shinmiri regresó a la recámara del embajador y encontró la puerta aún sin asegurar. Sujetó firmemente la vasija que llevaba en las manos y empujó la puerta con las caderas. El embajador continuaba boca arriba en la cama, se había tranquilizado visiblemente pero aún tenía trabajo para respirar bien. No había notado la presencia de la joven en la habitación.  
  
Se acercó a la cama y colocó la vasija en la mesa al lado de la cama, fue entonces que el embajador atinó a abrir los ojos. La observó curioso mientras ella se agachaba un poco y de su cintura desataba una pequeña bolsita de especias que vació dentro del recipiente. Se volteó a verlo y le pareció que sonreía levemente. Seguramente estaba alucinando.  
  
"Embajador, ¿cree que pueda sentarse?" Le preguntó con voz suave. Val se encontró haciendo lo que la capitana le pedía automáticamente. Ella le acercó la mesa justo enfrente y luego con cuidado revolvió el contenido de la vasija la cual comenzó a emitir algunos vapores. Luego le pidió en el mismo tono que acercara el rostro y se relajara.  
  
Val comenzó a respirar los vapores, le parecía estar nuevamente en su barco, con el olor de la brisa marina, sólo que cálida. Estuvo levemente consciente de que Shinmiri recogía sus cabellos acuamarinos y los ataba en una cola suelta quitándo los mechones de su frente. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en ese estado hasta que la voz de la joven lo sacó del trance.  
  
"¿Mejor?"  
  
Abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente, la presión en su pecho había desaparecido por completo. La observó asombrado.  
  
"Aa. ¿Qué es?" Preguntó mientras observaba que la vasija ya no emitía vapores.  
  
"Un antiguo remedio contra el polen de las flores." Le dijo con su habitual máscara de indiferencia. Val se golpeó la frente y maldijo suavemente. Luego sin aviso comenzó a reir. La joven le devolvió una mirada curiosa dejándole ver que lo creia un tanto trastornado.  
  
"Soy un gran tonto capitana..." Le sonrió abiertamente. "He traicionado a la Reina por culpa de unas tontas flores." Confesó.  
  
Shinmiri no entendía lo que decía el embajador, pero retrocedio genuinamente asustada cuando Val se arrodilló en el suelo y le tomó la mano besándola con fervor.  
  
"Le debo la vida capitana." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente y con una alegría poco usual. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"  
  
******* 


	15. Mi Angel

*******  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
Mi Angel  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
//música//  
  
*******  
  
"Embajador, compórtese." Exigió Shinmiri un tanto indignada, recuperándose y quitando la mano que el embajador capturara.  
  
Val estuvo de pie en un segundo, sonriendo de una forma que Shinmiri no pudo menos que retroceder un poco más hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación.  
  
*Ahh... ni pienses que te vas a escapar ahora.* Val sonrió más aún sabiendo que estaba asustando a la usualmente fría capitana.  
  
Una figura se asomó a la puerta abierta de la habitación.  
  
"Val..." La voz profunda de la quimera lo distrajo.  
  
"¿Zel, qué sucede?" Preguntó algo más calmado. La quimera le echó un vistazo a ambos. La capitana parecía lista para salir corriendo en cualquier momento y Val simplemente se veia como siempre. No pudo menos que levantar una ceja en curioso ademán al percatarse que por unos breves segundos la capitana había mostrado un tinte rosado en las mejillas.  
  
"¿Zelgadis?" Val inquirió nuevamente.  
  
"Ah... sí, es el Ryuu Dorei, se aproxima a la isla." Le informó Zel. Val le devolvió una mirada extrañada. "La Reina desea que ambos se preparen para recibir a la Ruu Miko." Ahora volvió su atención a la capitana.  
  
"Hai." Dijo secamente Shinmiri, haciendo el ademán de salir de la habitación. Pero Val la detuvo.  
  
"Capitana, lo que dije hace unos segundos no es broma." Le trató de mostrar algo más de seriedad. Shinmiri simplemente se soltó bruscamente y Zelgadis la dejó pasar.  
  
"Val... ¿qué le hiciste a la capitana?" Preguntó curiosa la quimera siguiendo con la vista la furiosa figura de la capitana.  
  
"Nada Zel, la capitana debe aprender a relajarse un poco..." Dijo como pensativo y luego añadió con una sonrisa. "¿Y quién mejor que el propio embajador para mostrarle cómo?" Zel le dio una mirada cansada.  
  
"Te va a matar... ...lentamente." Suspiró volteando los ojos.  
  
"Lo sé." Val sonrió.  
  
*******  
  
Lina bajó con paso seguro del Ryuu Dorei para encontrarse con el ahora embajador Val y con la capitana de la guardia real, Shinmiri, quienes la escoltaron a la presencia de Zelas. Allí Lina le comunicó su petición a la Reina. Quería que Xellos la ayudara a leer unos pergamisno que tenía en su poder. Le explicó a la Reina que los mismos eran frágiles y que no podía moverlos demasiado por miedo a destruirlos, pero que si era de su agrado que Xellos fuera a su barco a verlos se lo agradecería mucho.  
  
La Reina no vio problema alguno en la petición de Lina y accedió, finalmente pudo hablar con Xellos, pero no a solas. Lina tuvo que ir a uno de los salones del palacio para encontrarse con ambos ex-embajadores. Allí expuso nuevamente su petición y finalmente Xellos accedió con la condición de que Filia pudiera ir con él a bordo bajo la excusa que no podía dejar de estar un minuto sin ella.  
  
En ningún momento Lina había sentido que Filia tuviera poderes mágicos por lo que pensó que no sería problema alguno si ambos visitaban el barco, incluso podría utilizarla para obligar a Xellos tomándola como rehén para que leyera correctamente los pergaminos. Porque de una cosa estaba segura, en el momento en que supieran la verdadera intención con respecto al hechizo contenido en los pergaminos Xellos se iba a negar rotundamente, así mismo Filia y el mismo Gourry.  
  
Suspiró aliviada cuando finalmente acordaron la hora en que ambos subirían al barco. Con un leve gesto se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su barco, contenta de que todo estaba saliendo como había planeado hasta el momento.  
  
//A sucker for your touching... A sucker for your teasing... but I'm not out to sneak a feel, I wanna get to freak for real.//  
  
Gourry la observó subir al barco con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta. Estaba realmente feliz de que Lina finalmente accediera a ir a Hikari. Allí le presentaría a sus padres y estaba seguro de que la haría cambiar de opinión con respecto al asunto de que su vida sólo estaba en el mar y la aventura. Suspiró, estaba enamorado de la hechicera de la misma forma en que ella estaba obsesionada con él.  
  
Un leve reflejo de tristeza se asomó en aquellos ojos azules pero se disipó de inmediato al ver que Lina se acercaba.  
  
*******  
  
Luego que Lina saliera del salón ambos esposos se permitieron respirar más tranquilamente.  
  
"Pudiste sentir eso?" Le preguntó Xellos a Filia. La ex-embajadora asintió con tristeza.  
  
"Sí. Crees que debamos tener cuidado, amor?" Le preguntó preocupada. Xellos no le respondió de inmediato.  
  
"Fi-chan, Lina es un ser muy poderoso. Si no lo fuera no habría podido vencer al dragón Gaarv. Cómo lo hizo no estoy seguro, pero lo destruyó y sobrevivió." Se acercó a Filia y la abrazó suavemente.  
  
"Según tengo entendido, el dragón le ofreció su propio poder. Si eso es cierto entonces cabe la posibilidad de que Lina haya conservado ese poder luego de destruir la forma física del dragón."  
  
"Si tienes razón vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible." Susurró Filia mientras se recostaba del pecho de su amado. Xellos asintió.  
  
"Pero pude sentir algo más..." Le dijo Filia algo insegura. Xellos levantó una ceja curioso.  
  
*******  
  
Lina no podía estar más ansiosa. Revisaba una y otra vez su camarote asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Los mapas sobre la mesa, sus amuletos debidamente asegurados sobre sus muñecas, su cuello y su cintura. Sabía que necesitaría que Gourry estuviera presente por lo que debía ser cuidadosa. El rubio parecía saber cada pensamiento de ella y hasta la había sorprendido algunas veces adelantándose a sus deseos.  
  
Apenas faltaba media hora más y Gourry le pertenecería por la eternidad. El pensamiento la hacía sentir mucho más animada y le daba la certeza de que sus acciones estaban más que justificadas. Un leve toque a la puerta del camarote la sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
  
"Adelante." Vio a Gourry asomarse tímidamente y le hizo ademán para que pasara.  
  
"Oi, Lina, ¿podría hablar contigo?" Lina lo observó detenidamente. Gourry parecía estar más nervioso que de costumbre y no la miraba a los ojos. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos? Trató de suprimir la punzada que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho.  
  
"Claro Gourry. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?" Le dijo tratándo de no mostrar su propio nerviosismo.  
  
Gourry dio un paso adelante y varias veces trató de comenzar a hablar. Lina se estaba impacientando.  
  
"¿Gourry?" Trató de animarlo a hablar. Gourry la tomó de la mano y finalmente se animó a mirarla a los ojos.  
  
"Lina... yo sólo quería decirte..." Apenas podía escucharlo y Lina supo que lo que el príncipe iba a decirle tenía que ser sumamente importante. No podía ser que Gourry se estuviera arrepintiendo de todo, sus ojos no mostraban ningúna clase de remordimiento ni tristeza, sólo nerviosismo.  
  
"¡¡Gourry!!, ¡me estás matando de la curiosidad! Ya dime qué sucede..." Le instó Lina apenas conteniendose.  
  
El príncipe se inclinó y capturó sus labios con vehemencia y ella le respondió de inmediato. Lina tuvo que aspirar profundamente cuando Gourry la dejó ir por unos segundos para volver a besarla. Era la primera vez que el rubio le exigía tanto en un beso. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho. Sólo pudo sujetarse de la camisa de Gourry débilmente cuando finalmente el beso terminó y casi perdió el balance cuando el rubio la soltó y puso la rodilla en el suelo mientras sujetaba una de sus manos y quitaba el anillo que lo identificaba como príncipe de su dedo para ofrecérselo a Lina.  
  
"Aishiteru Lina-chan. Cásate conmigo." Le dijo con voz temblorosa. Lina se quedó con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y apenas podía moverse. Se quedó viendo el anillo fijamente mientras Gourry esperaba la respuesta. Después de un rato logró recuperar algo de su voz.  
  
"Pero Gourry, sabes que ninguno de los dos desea renunciar a la vida que lleva..." Titubeó.  
  
"Eso no importa Lina. Si me amas como yo te amo a tí, estoy seguro que podremos encontrar una solución para todo lo que se interponga entre nosotros." Le dijo con seguridad apretando la mano que sujetaba con ternura. Lina aún no podía decidirse, realmente no entendía con claridad lo que Gourry le estaba proponiendo.  
  
"Lina... Quiero entregarte todo lo que soy, todo lo que represento y todo mi ser, mis caminos, mi amor. Quiero darme todo a ti sin reservas, sin remordimientos y ser tuyo por el tiempo que me quede de vida y por el tiempo que exista después. Y quisiera saber si tú te entregarías a mí de la misma forma, eso es lo que muero por saber." En su voz se dejaba notar la ansiedad que sentía.  
  
Lina sólo atinó a fijar sus ojos en los de Gourry. Aquellos ojos celestiales que la traspasaban hasta el corazón la observaban llenos de esperanza. Volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho pero esta vez no era de miedo ni de dolor. Su corazón se estaba estremeciendo fuertemente y sentía que todo su cuerpo había sido golpeado por la inmensidad de los sentimientos que Gourry le acababa de expresar. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Primero una y luego otra, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y se echó en los brazos de Gourry llorando a lágrima viva.  
  
Gourry no podía entender qué le sucedía a Lina, simplemente se limitó a abrazarla suavemente mientras trataba de calmarla, con el anillo aún en su mano.  
  
Una vez más Gourry se había adelantado a todos sus planes y una vez más le había ganado. Lina aún sollozaba suavemente cuando finalmente pudo recuperar su aliento. Soltó un poco el abrazo con el cual tenía sujeto a su príncipe y levantó la cabeza sin mirarlo, buscando sus manos. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó el anillo y lo deslizó en su propio dedo.  
  
"Sí Gourry... quiero amarte como me amas tú." Le dijo con voz entrecortada y le dio un beso en la frente que sintió puro y sagrado, como si acabara de sellar un pacto inquebrantable entre ella y el ser que apenas acababa de descubrir que amaba. Porque Lina sabía que deseaba a Gourry, deseaba tenerlo a su lado, deseaba que permaneciera con ella, incluso había llegado a desearlo como si fuera una mera propiedad, pero aún no sabía que lo amaba. Gourry la conocía demasiado y aquellas palabras habían roto en ella la muralla tras la cual había ocultado su alma de todos los demás por tanto tiempo.  
  
"Aishiteru Gourry, aishiteru." Le susurró mientras plantaba besos en todo su rostro. Ahora sentía que un enorme peso se había levantado de sus hombros. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajarle por el rostro al entender lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Nunca había existido la necesidad de obligar a Gourry a quedarse a su lado o a amarla, había sido tan egoísta que le dolía. Y mientras más lo pensaba más fuertemente quería llorar. Pero estar en ese momento en los brazos del príncipe era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse perdonada.  
  
Un toque en la puerta los sorprendió a ambos. Los ex-embajadores habían llegado y Lina no tuvo siquiera tiempo de levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió. Gourry la ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras ella trataba de esconder un poco el rostro para que no se dieran cuenta de las emociones que aún la seguían estremeciendo. Los recién llegados los observaron, primero con curiosidad y finalmente con una sonrisa de entendimiento. Filia no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada mientras apretaba la mano de Xellos quien le devolvió una afectuosa sonrisa.  
  
"Lina-san, me preguntaba si aún deseas que te ayudemos con los pergaminos." Le dijo Xellos con amabilidad.  
  
"Ahh... pues... Creo que ya no estoy interesada en los pergaminos." Dijo bastante sonrojada. Si había pensado que iba a sorprender al ex-embajador se había equivocado completamente.  
  
"Eso es una muy buena noticia." Secundó Filia mientras se acercaba a Lina para darle un abrazo que la hechicera devolvió de inmediato y con intensidad.  
  
"Felicitaciones Su Alteza." Le dijo Xellos al príncipe mientras hacia una leve reverencia.  
  
"¡Xel-kun!" Dijo Filia algo emocionada mientras tomaba a Lina de los hombros y la observaba fascinada.  
  
"¿Qué sucede querida?"  
  
"Sí, ¿qué sucede?" Repitió Gourry asustado. Filia le hizo señas a Xellos para que se acercara y cuando estuvo cerca le hizo poner la mano sobre el vientre de Lina que le provocó un leve tintineo. No pudo menos que abrir los ojos asombrado.  
  
"¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que sentías algo más?" Le dijo estupefacto.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Lina confundida.  
  
"Yare, yare Lina-san, ¿me podría decir si se ha portado mal ultimamente? ¿Digamos hace como unas semanas atrás?" Dijo con cierto aire de galeno y sin poder evitar una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"¿Nani?" Le dijo Lina con sospecha mientras Filia dejaba escapar una risita y se le acercaba al oído para susurrarle algo. Lina se quedó sin habla por unos segundos y luego miró a Gourry sonrojándose de la cabeza a la punta de los pies.  
  
Filia volvió a reir ahora en complicidad con Xellos. "¿Amor, te parece si le damos un tiempo solos?" Le dijo la ex-embajadora a su esposo, quien prontamente hizo una profunda reverencia y tomando a Filia del brazo la llevó afuera cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
*******  
  
Y yo que pensaba que este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero estaba tan largo que lo he tenido que dividir en dos. Realmente les pido grandes disculpas (como que es todo lo que digo al final de los caps de este fic no?). He tardado mucho, pero el próximo capítulo ya está casi finalizado así que no se va a tardar tanto. Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí y estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado.  
  
¿Flamas? ¿Críticas constructivas? No duden en dejar su opinión. Ja ne, mina-san! 


	16. No hace falta nada más

*******  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
No hace falta nada más.  
  
*******  
  
N/A:  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Finalmente llega a su fin este fic taaaaaan largo. Espero no se hayan olvidado de la historia a estas alturas. Yo misma tuve que releer parte de todo para asegurarme de que el final no se saliera de contexto y sinceramente 120 páginas no son nada fáciles. ¡¡Rayos!! Hasta mi beta reader se quejó. De todas formas, espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que enviaron review y fueron tan amables de seguir la historia.  
  
MGA_FGA!!, XIOMARA M, Sandy, Karmein Metallium Ul Copt (Fi-chan!!), Nishi, Karoru-chan!!, RiNiTa InVeRsE!!, Shire, Yuen, Star Ariala... Arigato Gozaimasu!!!  
  
*******  
  
El grupo se encontraba en esos momentos en la proa del barco. Filia estaba sujeta del barandal mientras Xellos le hacía muro tras ella. El embajador Valteria también se hallaba a bordo junto con Shinmiri, quien estaba algo mareada por el movimiento del barco. Valteria se limitaba a hacerle compañía mientras sonreia tontamente a pesar de que ella no le hacía mucho caso. Zelgadis los observaba desde la punta de la proa con nostalgia. Lina y Gourry aún no habían salido del camarote y ya llevaban varias horas.  
  
El sol se comenzaba a poner sobre el horizonte y Zelgadis se volteó a observarlo totalmente fascinado. Todo el mar parecía oro líquido bajo los dorados rayos del sol poniente. De pronto su vista se fijó en un pequeño punto que interrumpía las nítidas reflecciones del sol. Trató de captar el objeto pero desistió al rato y prefirió usar su magia para saber quiénes se acercaban a la isla. El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría cuando reconoció la marca astral de cierta princesa de ojos azules.  
  
"¡¿ZELGADIS?!" Le gritó Valteria al ver que la joven quimera levitaba y se dirigía como una centella hacia la dirección del sol. Se aferró a la baranda y los demás lo imitaron, siguiendo la trayectoria del joven se percataron de la presencia de un barco que se aproximaba. Filia fue la primera en saber de quién se trataba.  
  
"Xel-kun, es la princesa Amelia!" Dijo sorprendida. "¿Qué habrá pasado?" Se dijo curiosa.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes que es la princesa, querida?" Le dijo curioso Xellos.  
  
"Después de tanto tiempo al lado de la princesa no es difícil sentir a distancia su aura." Contestó Filia, orgullosa de haber aprendido algo después de tanto tiempo al lado de su esposo.  
  
Mientras tanto, la quimera se acercaba velozmente al barco real, divisando a la princesa que en su desesperación por llegar se hallaba en la proa. Vestía sus galas reales y apenas vio a Zelgadis acercándose el rostro se le iluminó.  
  
"¡ZELGADIS-SAN!" Comenzó a gritar emocionada. No bien hubo llegado a su lado se colgó del cuello de la quimera, quien la aseguró y se elevó nuevamente, dirigiéndose más lentamente hacia el Ryuu Dorei donde se hallaba el resto del grupo. Al llegar fue recibida por los ex-embajadores, especialmente Filia quien la abrazó emocionada.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Alteza?, ¿por qué ha venido a la isla de Wolfpack?" Inquirió Xellos en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.  
  
"Es que Gourry-san escapó y según la carta que nos dejó debe estar con la Ruu Miko, ella está aquí ¿verdad?"  
  
"Claro Alteza, el príncipe está con ella y en perfectas condiciones, nada de que preocuparse." Le dijo Xellos con una sonrisa algo traviesa que la princesa no pudo entender. Continuaron charlando alegremente hasta que finalmente Lina y Gourry salieron del camarote.  
  
"Les tengo una buena noticia a todos." Anunció el príncipe con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Todos prestaron atención de inmediato.  
  
"¡Lina y yo nos vamos a casar!" Dijo orgulloso. Filia y Xellos no pudieron esconder una sonrisa mientras todos los demás los observaban estupefactos. Amelia fue la primera en reaccionar, dejando por unos segundos el lado de la quimera se abrazó fuertemente al rubio. Gourry la abrazó de vuelta y cuando finalmente se soltaron ambos hicieron el signo de victoria y Amelia regresó de inmediato al lado de la quimera.  
  
"Será mejor que bajemos y le demos la noticia a la Reina. Estoy seguro que su Majestad estará muy contenta de saber del compromiso del príncipe." Dijo Val dándole una mirada furtiva a Shinmiri quien seguía algo mareada y poco a poco había terminado aferrada de su brazo. Todos asintieron y se prepararon a bajar del barco.  
  
*******  
  
Hacía un rato que Lina, Gourry, Xellos y Filia se encontraban con Zelas en el salón principal hablando animadamente. Zelgadis y Amelia habían desaparecido mientras que Val y Shinmiri se encontraban en uno de los balcones.  
  
"Todavía siento que todo el suelo se mueve bajo mis pies." Dijo sin haber soltado el brazo de Val, quien sonreía mientras le echaba un vistazo al perfil de la joven. La llevó lentamente hasta una parte del balcón donde habían unas cómodas butacas donde descansar. Suavemente se sentó haciéndo que ella se sentara a su lado.  
  
Shinmiri aún se sentía muy mareada, el tiempo que había pasado en el barco había sido suficiente como para dejarle la mente levemente nublada. Sin que se diera cuenta Val comenzó a soltar la trenza de sus cabellos. Muy cuidadosamente hundió los dedos en la cabellera suelta y comenzó a masajear el cuello de la chica. Ella se tensó levemente pero cuando Val continuó con el masaje sin hacerle caso y sin comentar nada Shinmiri se fue relajando poco a poco. Antes de darse cuenta Val había terminado de darle el masaje y se encontraba recostada del pecho del Embajador con los ojos semicerrados y cargados de sueño.  
  
La noche ya había cubierto con su manto de estrellas la isla y a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de las criaturas nocturnas que abundaban en la vegetación. Cuando Val decidió que era hora de entrar al palacio se percató de que la joven se había dormido sobre su pecho. Sonrió tontamente mientras acariciaba los ondulados cabellos. Un sonido a sus espaldas le llamó la atención y volteó a ver. Desde la entrada al balcón Xellos lo observaba.  
  
"Yare, yare Embajador, veo que comienza a llevarse mejor con la Capitana." Le dijo Xellos en un susurro travieso. Val se limitó a sonreir.  
  
"Sólo estoy devolviéndo un enorme favor." Comentó quedamente. El ex- embajador le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva pero no comentó nada al respecto, sólo se limitó a darle las nuevas noticias. Le tocaría escoltar a la princesa y al príncipe de regreso a sus respectivos reinos. Valteria estaba más que encantado con la noticia. Volvería a estar sobre el mar al que tanto amaba.  
  
"¿Crees que Zelgadis me quiera acompañar?" Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa a la cual Xellos respondió afirmativamente. "¿Entonces cuándo partiremos?"  
  
"Mañana mismo. Filia y yo hemos decidido acompañar a la princesa de regreso a Seiryuun. Así estaremos más tranquilos." Le comentó.  
  
"Supongo que será mucho mejor, así no tendré que vigilar a un par de jovencitos que sólo piensan en aprovechar el tiempo que pasarán juntos." Ante este comentario Xellos no pudo menos que reir roncamente. Su risa despertó a Shinmiri quien todavía estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Val. Xellos tomó la iniciativa y se retiró antes de que la capitana notara su presencia, algo que sería sumamente incómodo para ella dada la situación.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo sin estar completamente despierta.  
  
"Shhh.... Todo está bien, estamos en palacio." Le susurró Val. Ella le devolvió una mirada indignada al sentir cómo Val la estaba sujetando para que no cayera de su pecho y trató de levantarse.  
  
"No... por favor." Le susurró nuevamente Val. "Quedémonos un poco más así." La voz ronca del embajador la hizo estremecerse levemente y un extraño calor le subió al rostro al sentir que el embajador la aseguraba en su lugar. Se sentía tan cómoda y protegida que volvió a cerrar los ojos aspirando profundamente.  
  
"Gracias." La voz del joven la sacó de su trance.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Por haberme ayudado con las flores."  
  
"Ohh.." Le respondió sin mucha emoción.  
  
"Y por quedarte conmigo." Volvió a decirle.  
  
"Hmnn..."  
  
Y Val volvió a fijar su vista en las estrellas mientras Shinmiri podía sentir el corazón que latía muy cerca de su rostro.  
  
*******  
  
Ya era muy entrada la noche, Gourry y Lina se encontraban a bordo del Ryuu Dorei. Por razones obvias Lina quería tener algo de privacidad. Ambos se hallaban perfectamente cómodos en la cama de Lina pero aún sin poder cerrar los ojos. Además Gourry había insistido en colocar su oído contra el vientre de Lina.  
  
"Ya te dije que aún no se puede escuchar nada." Le dijo algo exasperada, pero el rubio no le hacía ningún caso.  
  
"Gourry..."  
  
"¿Sí Lina?"  
  
"¿Cómo es que siempre te adelantas a mis planes? No puedo entenderlo."  
  
"¿Cuáles planes Lina?" Le dijo sin entender de qué hablaba la peliroja.  
  
"Ahh... nada, olvídalo." Dijo haciendo un puchero.  
  
"Anou, Lina, no tienes por qué ponerte así."  
  
"Umh..."  
  
"Sabes... no puedo esperar a ver la cara que van a poner mis padres cuando les dé la noticia." Gourry sonrió tontamente.  
  
"¿Crees que se van a enfandar?"  
  
"Bahh... no lo creo, estarán extasiados de saber que finalmente voy a darles un nieto. Es lo que siempre han esperado de mí."  
  
"Eso sin contar que esperan que tomes tu lugar en el trono de Hikari, ne?"  
  
"El trono de Hikari, yo?"  
  
"Claro Gourry, eres el príncipe."  
  
"Pues... no te conté que no soy el príncipe heredero?" Lina se le quedó viendo con la mirada en blanco. Cuando recuperó la compostura cerró los ojos en un gesto de rabia contenida.  
  
"Entonces por qué todo el tiempo me dices que tienes que serle fiel a tus responsabilidades hacia el reino?"  
  
"Pues verás, Lina, amor. Mi padre desea que sea capitán de la flota real." Lina volvió a darle una mirada en blanco.  
  
"Gourry Gabriev, ¿¿¿¿cómo es posible que no me hayas contado un hecho tan importante después de todo este tiempo????" Dijo casi gritando la peliroja.  
  
"Oi, Lina, lo siento, es que no lo preguntaste."  
  
"¿Por qué tendría que preguntarte eso? ¡¡Era tu deber decírmelo!!"  
  
"Pero Lina, no te pongas así, que le puede hacer daño al bebé. ¡¡Itai!!"  
  
De alguna parte Lina sacó una pantufla rosada con orejas de conejo y comenzó a pegarle a su futuro esposo.  
  
*******  
  
En el cuarto de los ex embajadores, dos figuras íntimamente abrazadas observaban las estrellas. Filia sonreia levemente mientras Xellos le llenaba el cuello de suaves besos.  
  
"¿Xellos?"  
  
"¿Sí, koi?"  
  
"Aún me preocupa la princesa."  
  
"¿Por qué te preocupa la princesa?"  
  
"Por la quimera."  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"Se parecen a nosotros cuando nos conocimos." Xellos detuvo los besos y se le quedó viendo curioso.  
  
"Bueno... me refiero... no exactamente a nosotros claro..."  
  
"¿No exactamente?"  
  
"Está bien, está bien. No se parecen a nosotros cuando nos conocimos... en ese aspecto. Pero se parecen en otras cosas.  
  
"Ummhh... Sí, en eso tienes razón."  
  
"En la fiesta en el palacio de Seiryuun me dijiste que podíamos ayudarlos."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Entonces..."  
  
"Entonces vamos a esperar cómo progresan las cosas entre ambos. Es muy temprano aún para llegar a conclusiones. Además, sería demasiado fácil para ellos, ¿no lo crees?" Filia solo le dio una mirada de complicidad.  
  
"Hai, koi, vamos a esperar a ver qué sucede." Y no perdieron tiempo en compartir otro suave beso.  
  
*******  
  
Owari  
  
*******  
  
¿La boda de Lina y Gourry?, ¿la solución al problema de Amelia y Zelgadis?, ¿pasará algo más entre Shinmiri y Val?, ¿para qué rayos servían los benditos pergaminos? Pues... posiblemente más adelante pueda trabajar un epílogo, pero por el momento esto es todo.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo, también por su paciencia. Se cuidan mucho y hasta la próxima mina-san, ¡Ja ne! 


End file.
